


有迹可循

by RandomForest



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, omega!Peter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: 注：贱虫ABO，NC-17





	有迹可循

01

面罩被毁得差不多了，只剩一部分破布料耷拉在脑袋上，粘稠的血液正痒痒地滑到韦德的下巴，他眼前是一片浓厚的漆黑，喉咙涩得发疼，但他还是一刻不停地说着话，好确保小蜘蛛还在。

“我能感觉到其他感官变活跃了，小蜘蛛，你就走在我前面是不是？我能听到。可是我连你漂亮的小屁股都看不到——因为我瞎了！”他凭直觉大步子地往前迈着，他希望自己还好端端地跟在蜘蛛侠身后走着一条不太弯曲的路。

“天哪，韦德，你能小点声吗？已经很晚了。”小蜘蛛压低了声音，听起来很可爱。

“多谢关心，我的喉咙好着呢！同样完美运作着的还有听觉，嗅觉，让我想想，你闻起来就是超市里那款常见的柠檬香波，汗水，血液，或许还有一点糖果味？小宝贝，你真甜。”

_哦……真肉麻。_

韦德不去理会那个声音。

“你该闭嘴了。”男孩仍然用微小的声音回应着，但那并不是强硬的命令式语气，反而有一点害羞，如果他没听错的话。

“没法，小蜘蛛，没法。我现在缺乏安全感，神经紧张，充满恐慌，因为我瞎了，看出去的全是黑的，当然，我不是没经历过——但一片黑的时候我通常都是死着的……唉，说真的，小蜘蛛，你能拉住我的手吗？那样准能让我感觉好一些，如果有个人愿意领着我走路……”韦德一边任由单词像崩塌的碎石那样滚出嘴巴，一边生动地指向自己空荡荡的眼眶，即使他并不知道小蜘蛛有没有在回头看他。

_知道吗？你这么说真不要脸，还狡猾。_

韦德按捺下想直接开口骂他的冲动，在心里说，你去死吧。

_我可不能死，我们是一体的。_

“那你就得安静点，行吗？”男孩奇迹般地退回来握住了他的手掌，贴近了的声音温柔得像蓬松的羽毛枕，“我们在居民区，快凌晨三点了，你得——你得小点声说话。 ”

“唔。”韦德古怪地应了一声，没怎么听进去，他的注意力全在男孩温暖的手上了。小蜘蛛的手比他的小一点，几乎可以整个地被他包进掌心，他装作不是那么故意地捏了捏男孩包在蜘蛛制服下的手，纤细坚硬的骨节和柔软的手背让他心里生出了一种温情与满足感。

“韦德，你家在哪儿？”小蜘蛛在他耳边说，声音放得很轻，像在挠痒痒。韦德觉得自己的右半边要全部瘫痪了。

“我看不到，小蜘蛛，换作平时我可以环顾四周来确认方位，但是我瞎了。”他回答。实际上他有些庆幸蜘蛛侠的蛛网发射器里存货不多了——大部分都用来把那些家伙捆成蚕蛹送到警局了——这样他们才难得有机会在地上慢吞吞地走走，也给了韦德一个机会幻想甜心小男友送他回家这种温馨小故事。

_真可怜。_

_他永远也不可能成为我们的小男友。_

“你会自愈的，韦德。”小蜘蛛显然对他一路不休的抱怨感到了无奈。

“我不喜欢你这么说话，小蜘蛛，我今天遭受了太多，说实话我很不好受，从失去视力以来，我真的感触很多，”他又捏了捏男孩的手，但愿这个动作不会那么变态，也许这是人类本能的一种，他捏过狗爪子，很小的毛茸茸的小狗。没有人会讨厌这种可爱的触感的，对不对？扯远了，他刚刚说到哪儿了，“我的意思是，我的其他感官确确实实在发展着，好吧，换句话说，我闻到你身上有一点点omega的甜味，淡淡的，像西瓜糖，是我产生幻觉了吗？”

_我也闻到了。_

_我也是。_

小蜘蛛的手在他的掌心里惊跳了一下，简直像是打了一个冷嗝，浑身都弹跳起来的那种。

“大概是我下午救的女孩……就在我们见面之前。”男孩镇定地回复，语调有些飘忽。

“哦，那她留香真久。”韦德不在意地应声着，他感觉到自己空荡荡的眼眶里正在长出东西，一个无形的小勺子搅动着烂果酱即将成型，他几乎能听到嘭的一声，他的眼珠子回来了！韦德松开了小蜘蛛的手，双手摸着自己眼皮下转动的两颗眼球，“我的眼睛！蛛网头，快看！这太妙了！”

男孩把手缩回去，他不自然地抹了抹脖子，对他说：“恭喜你视力恢复，现在能认出你家在哪儿了吗？”

韦德歪着头看向身边的小蜘蛛。他身上的制服破了几道口子，擦伤的少量鲜血早就止住，只留下白白的皮肤上几道醒目的红痕。小蜘蛛以前从未在他面前拉起面罩，连一点点也没有，严格来说这可能是他第一次看到男孩的皮肤。那一丝幻觉般轻软的甜味正挠得他发痒。

_别再盯着他看了，变态。_

说得对——好吧，感谢提醒。他咳嗽了一声，吸了吸鼻子，试图把那些轻飘飘的，让人舒适的味道吸进鼻腔，就像瘾君子吸食那些美妙的白粉。他低头盯着两人被街灯拉得长长的影子：“就在这儿附近了，小蜘蛛，你要上来坐坐吗？虽然百分之九十的网络小电影都是这么开场的，但我发誓我没有类似的黄色想法，”

_快闭嘴！_

“操！我没有那个意思的，就只是……算了，当我没说过。”韦德沮丧了起来，他下意识地想留住男孩，但他知道自己不该期望更多的。

_没错，小蜘蛛没必要遭罪去看我们恶心的巢穴。_

“不不，韦德，我当然很乐意去！只是今天太晚了，你知道……我明天要上学，上午还有一场物理考试。”小蜘蛛微微抬着头看他，面罩上的眼睛睁大了，他的几根手指轻轻点在韦德肌肉暴涨的上臂试图安抚他。这一丁点可爱的接触迅速地让韦德飘飘然了，他就是这么好打发，他想让小蜘蛛像弹钢琴一样地碰他。

_善良的男孩。_

_他在尽力哄咱们开心呢，瞧瞧！_

韦德点点头表示赞同。他失落的负面情绪一扫而空，立刻神经质地咧开嘴露出一个灿烂的笑容。他轻轻握住男孩单薄的肩膀，本意只是想稍微拍一拍以示友好，他常常这么做的，但等他回过神来时自己已经把小蜘蛛抱进了怀里。这是怎么回事，是谁操控了他的身体，太恐怖了，这是什么样的魔力！

_没人操控你，怪胎。_

_都是你自己情不自禁。_

小蜘蛛的身体小小的，完全地被他裹住了。你看，男孩这么小，却能用这条纤细的手臂随意抡动成吨的东西，真是奇妙极了。他在城市中发射蛛丝荡来荡去的时候，单手就能轻松地拎着韦德。

清新的甜味更明显了。韦德抚摸着他的背，弯下腰侧头，像是猎食的动物，或是肚子饿了的狗狗，循着香味就找过去，鼻尖拱到了小蜘蛛脸颊，下巴，脖颈。这几秒的过程他像是被本能牵着走了，连意识里的声音都闭了嘴，脑子里只剩下无意义的白噪声。

蜘蛛侠在微微打颤，他的身体散发着柔软的热度，有一点往下软倒的趋势，情急之下他用上了超级力量推开了韦德，这一推弄断了他的几根肋骨，他都听到它们折断的声音了。

“对、对不起！我没想……你没事吧？”小蜘蛛防守性地捂住自己的脖子，在他意识到自己可能伤害到韦德时，又担忧地走上前查看他的情况。

_操，小蜘蛛居然真的是omega_ _。_

_这算不算咱们的幻想成真？_

脑子里的声音已经热烈地讨论了起来，韦德必须得十分努力地集中精神才不至于加入他们的讨论，他试图忽略他们过大的争辩声，只专注于眼前的小蜘蛛。

“别在意，反正我马上就能恢复。这真是神奇……说真的，小宝贝，这么久了，你怎么瞒下来的？以前的你闻起来明明是beta——呃，我没有总是在偷偷闻你，我发誓，只是有时候咱们俩贴得过近了，你知道的。”韦德还维持着跌坐在地上的姿势，好奇地抬头看着男孩，“无意冒犯，omega也很好，或许过于好了！但是，你是怎么做到的，小天才？”

小蜘蛛沉默了很久，韦德看不到他的表情，他使劲地看着面罩上的白色透镜。他多希望能看到他的眼睛。

“不用真的回答我的，小蜘蛛，我就是随便问问，随便得不能再随便了，你现在就可以荡走，像个快乐的小飞侠那样离开，我保证我们下次见面我也不会提到这个话题——”

“我在制服上做了点改进。它能隔绝我的信息素，”蜘蛛侠的手指不安地拨弄着被划破的地方，“前提是不要弄破。”

“哦。”韦德眨了眨眼睛，说，“你可真是个小科学家。”

“其实稍微弄破一点点也没事，但不能这么多……”男孩的声音越来越小，还有一点结巴，他太紧张了，后退的时候还自己踩了自己的脚后跟，“我，我该走了，下次见，韦德。”

接着小蜘蛛就朝远方喷出发射器里仅剩的一些蛛丝，逃跑似的离开了。

韦德冲空中的小虫子挥挥手，又在地上坐了一会儿，等待他的肋骨自愈。

02

去年的冬天他一晚上杀了五十六个人。过道被尸体和鲜血填满了，他踩着死人的背脊和胸膛蹦蹦跳跳，就像在溪水里踩石块玩的孩子。他身上的伤口也不少，弹孔大概就有十来个，他没数过，它们有些还在淌血，有些正在愈合，他的脑袋里还插着军刺，走路摇摇晃晃，跌跌撞撞，但还算清醒。由于他的自愈因子，喝酒基本上醉不了，嗑药也不带劲。所以现在这种程度的晕乎他并不讨厌。

他开始看到那些尸体的身上飘出灰白色的小小灵魂，废弃塑料袋似的飘来飘去，天花板和血色的地面都在旋转变形，像深海漩涡。他甚至感觉到整个空间的下沉，地球引力突然变得出奇地厚重，拉扯着他往下坠去。

“想拽倒我？我不会输的。”他嘻嘻一笑，优雅地撅着屁股，翘起小指，撕下其中一个人浸满血的衣服支在一把冲锋枪上，把它当做一支巨大的笔，在溅血的白色墙面上留下一条给雇主的信息。鲜血不像想象中的那么便于书写，但他已经有经验了，他不断地重新给衣服蘸上新鲜的血往墙上写。但它们凝固得太快了……也许是他写得太慢了？

_是你太慢了。_

_你脑袋被捅了后还晕了一会儿。_

“不好意思嘛！”死侍大声地回答，声音没有歉意，四下观察着，“帮忙看看还有没有能用的血？”

_没了。用自己的吧。_

他的鼻腔已经被过于浓重的血腥味搞得麻木了，到了某种程度后反而什么味道都闻不到了，最后他把衣服扔在地上，在自己的手腕上干脆地划了一刀。

“来啦来啦，新鲜的血液！”死侍开心地说着，终于在墙上写完了单词。他退后几步，还差点被一具尸体绊倒了，他弯着腰摸出手机，给眼前的景象拍一张照片。

“321，笑一笑伙计们！”

“死侍！”

除了他自己以外的声音突然响起来。韦德没拿稳手机，它掉进了半凝固的血浆里。

“啊！”他怪异地尖叫了一声，用大拇指和食指拎起它，在较为干净的尸体衣服上擦了擦，他抬头寻找声音的方向，穿着红蓝色制服的小英雄正吸在天花板的角落，迅速地向他喷射出蛛丝，将他固定在身后的墙面上。

“他们都是坏人。”韦德叹了一口气，用无辜的口吻说着。他被蛛网缠紧了，动弹不得，他也没打算和小蜘蛛打，只是，如果他待会要送他去监狱的话，他会考虑将伤害男孩的程度减到最轻然后逃走。

这一天很冷，小蜘蛛在制服上还添了一条红绿相间——哦，圣诞节主题，真可爱——的围巾，他还戴了个毛线帽，或许是买的，或许是他家人给他织的。小蜘蛛大概在对他说一些他听了无数遍的话，他用甜甜的声音说严肃的话真不合适。经过韦德的大脑处理后，男孩的声音表演起了铃儿响叮当，当然还有钢琴和摇铃铛的背景音，真美妙。小蜘蛛的脑袋上长出了麋鹿角，时不时抖动一下，许许多多明艳动人的小草小花在他身边盛开了，随着盛放的音效，空气中绽开了一个个粉红色的小气泡。

小蜘蛛已经爬到了离他很近的地方，看得出来他想倒挂下来，像个真正的蜘蛛那样，但那个毛线帽很快松动着要掉下来，于是他又后退着保持着手掌和脚掌往后吸在墙面上的姿势。

“叮叮当！叮叮当！铃儿响叮当……”韦德尽情地跟脑袋里的声音合唱，这可把眼前的蜘蛛侠吓得不轻。

男孩的眼睛微微睁大了，他从生气变到了困惑，接着他开口说了一长串话，韦德没听见。

“我有精神病，宝贝，别太跟我计较。”真奇妙，现在小蜘蛛脑袋上的麋鹿角变成狗耳朵了，可怜巴巴地耷拉着，像是有人欺负了他。韦德觉得心里软软的，声音温柔得发腻，“听着，蛛网脑袋，这事你别管，现在就晃着你漂亮的小屁股走出去，这里不适合你这样的小甜心。”

他不想这里的血腥气沾染上这个纯净的小宝贝。

奇怪的是他依旧听不清楚，也听不全小蜘蛛说的话，男孩甜甜的声音像是从很遥远的地方飘过来，上面笼着奶油和砂糖。他猜是因为军刺。刚刚小蜘蛛把他捆到墙上的那股冲击力使那把锋利的武器再次弄伤了他刚刚修复好的耳膜，但是全身上下同时在痛的地方太多了，他忽略了这一处。

“我的耳聋还没好透。小蜘蛛，你现在说话我听不清。”韦德好心地提醒他。

男孩面罩上的眼睛微微眯起了，他决定不再跟死侍废话，果断地把他从墙上扯下来用更多的蛛丝包裹住之后，就像提着一个包那样把韦德提走了。

_他可能要把咱们送去监狱了。_

韦德当然也知道，但他突然觉得挺累的，毕竟他三天没睡过觉了，有人这么拎着他走让他感觉到了安心和舒适，他就像是被温柔地裹在襁褓里。

_你真缺爱。_

“是啊。”韦德应声。

小蜘蛛歪过脑袋看了他一眼，问：“什么？”是韦德猜的，大概是在问这个吧。

“没什么。”他闭上了眼睛。

_你不是认真地要睡觉吧？被蜘蛛侠提在手里，还荡在半空中？_

韦德不理会。外面的冷风吹得他的脑袋逐渐清楚起来，耳边的模糊扭曲的声音又远又近，像是快进了几倍变了调的磁带音乐。小蜘蛛长长的围巾随风飘动着，时不时打到他的脑袋上，那上面有干净的肥皂和雪花的味道。

他突然觉得蹲监狱也没什么，反正也关不住他。就让这小英雄送他去一回好了。

“圣诞节快乐，”韦德其实不确定是不是这一天，看大街上的装扮应该也差不了几天，他带着无限的困倦和温柔说，“希望我的血没弄脏你的围巾。”

没听到小英雄的回复韦德就睡过去了，他在心里想着等回去后，他或许可以在手册记录上写点好的东西。

03

蜘蛛侠默认死侍可以跟着他一起行动的时候，他就没再接那些杀人的活了，这是男孩给他定下的规则。

“但是小宝贝，你不能指望我完全不杀人，这不可能。”韦德觉得自己还是实话实说最好，以免这个童话般的小男孩对他有过多的期待。

“我知道，”小蜘蛛看起来很有信心，向他伸出一根小指，“让我们先从少杀人开始。成交？”

“成交。”韦德雀跃地去勾住男孩的小拇指上下晃了晃。反正他之前赚的钱也够他什么都不干花上好几年了，能和小蜘蛛一起玩他乐意至极。

事情刚开始总是比较尴尬，小蜘蛛对于约他出来这件事还很犹豫，那么韦德只能自己主动一些。他总是蹲守在高楼大厦上用没装弹的狙击枪仔细地观察有没有蜘蛛侠路过。一旦发现那个红蓝制服的小宝贝，他就会张开双臂，像是表演一样作出自由跳水的动作。

“小蜘蛛——”他快乐地叫着他，试图去抓紧小蜘蛛荡走的前一根蛛丝，但他刚开始还不太熟练，经常没抓稳或者看差眼。

_惨了，咱们要摔得稀巴烂了。_

疾速强劲的风灌进耳朵里几乎使他耳鸣，韦德看着越来越接近的地面，认命地骂了一句脏话。距离他的脑壳开花大概还剩五秒时间的那一刻，伟大的蜘蛛侠发射了蛛丝黏到他的背上，飞快地将他拉了起来。

“哇哦，好害怕，我差点就砸成一滩血了！”韦德撒娇地用双手环抱住小蜘蛛细窄的腰，“宝贝，你果然是在乎我的！”

“别抱得这么紧！”小蜘蛛的身子颤抖了一下，像是被烫到了似的，连他可爱的声音也有一点点抖动，“不许再这么做了，韦德，要是我没接住你怎么办？”

“那我就会变成死侍果酱——别担心，我会原地复活的！”韦德在他身上更用力地蹭了蹭，“你每一次都接住了我，你是我的英雄！”

“那是因为我的蜘蛛感应……总之你不能再这样了！”男孩不客气地大幅度甩过好几个弯，韦德在空中哇哇大叫，最后，蜘蛛侠将他带到一个楼顶降落。

“哇哦，我有点晕车了。”韦德指着脑袋旁边的空气说，“你看到这些黄色的小星星了吗？”

“如果你还想继续蹭的话，我会让你看到更多星星。”男孩气鼓鼓地说着，把手插在腰间，“还有，我不是车！”

“当然，当然，你是小精灵，小飞侠，小小独角兽，你可比车好多啦……”蜘蛛侠看起来想捂他的嘴——男孩甚至还微微踮起了脚，这真可爱。不过韦德很快地躲过去了，他后退几步摊开双手说，“友好的肢体接触也不行吗？放心，我又不会对你这个未成年小beta做什么。”

男孩沉默了一会儿，他垂在身体两侧的手微微捏拳，韦德差点以为他要过来揍他了，但男孩只是摇了摇头，用清澈的声音轻轻反驳：“我成年了。”

_他绝对是在撒谎。_

_问问他几岁了。_

“你几岁了，小蜘蛛？”韦德刚问出口的时候有些后悔，他觉得小蜘蛛不会回答他，也许还会更讨厌他。

“……18岁。”没想到男孩真的回答了，他的身体小幅度地扭动着，像是上课被老师叫到后回答问题的学生。

_哇，这真是……_

韦德和他脑内的声音一起沉默了一会儿。

“那我们待会去哪儿，干点什么？第六次超凡好伙伴共同行动，我期待了好几天啦！”韦德伸了个懒腰，跃跃欲试地在原地跳跃挥拳。

“你为什么转移话题？”小英雄向他逼近了一步，语速很快，声音尖细，“你是觉得我太小了吗？你是觉得我不能胜任……”

“绝对没有！我用我的心脏发誓！你很好，小蜘蛛，真的，我觉得你现在的状态堪称完美！”韦德转着脑子试图回想自己哪一句话冒犯到了小蜘蛛，也许是那句“未成年的小beta”？

“听着，我觉得年龄和性别都没有问题，这些都不是限制人们成为超级英雄的条件。”韦德继续解释道，“我知道当下关于这个话题的争论很多，但是我才不在乎呢！你也别在乎，小甜心，你知道自己有多厉害吗？你做得超——他妈好！我都快崇拜死你啦！”

男孩被夸得有些不好意思了，他的食指挠了挠脸颊，接着抬起那颗小小的，鸡蛋似的蛛网脑袋，睁着大眼睛看着他，声音柔和：“谢谢你，韦德，我也是这样想的。就是omega们也能成为超级英雄，你觉得呢？”

“当然能！”

夕阳在慢慢地往下沉，他的蜘蛛男孩沐浴进了金色的光边里，像是快要消失的蝴蝶。他的眼睛弯起一个弧度，即使韦德没法看到面罩下面的他，他也知道小蜘蛛在冲他笑。

他们阻止的都是很小的犯罪事件，像是当街抢劫，绑架，偷窃或团伙抢银行。大多数根本用不着韦德帮忙，小蜘蛛自己就能迅速搞定。这很无聊。和小蜘蛛一起巡街不无聊，听他跟愚蠢的犯罪分子讲俏皮话也不无聊。但他什么都做不了，这就无聊透顶。他想跟小蜘蛛一起玩，或者进行一些互动更多配合更多的行动。

“为什么不发生些大事呢？我的宝贝们都快生锈啦，我每天都能听到它们的抱怨和哭泣！”韦德坐在高楼边缘晃着腿。

“没什么大事发生才好呢。”小蜘蛛不满地回嘴，他用经典的蜘蛛蹲姿缩成一小个待在韦德身边，“就算发生了，你也不能随便杀人。”

“就杀一点点？”韦德双手合十大幅度地扭动身子。脑子里的声音正在嘲讽他娘娘腔和恶心，但他才不管呢，他就是要跟小蜘蛛撒娇。

“我不觉得能这么做。”小蜘蛛自然地伸出手揽在韦德身前，“别这么晃，小心掉下去。”

男孩温暖的手臂碰到他的时候，韦德的心脏用力抽动了一下，这一下的威力太强了，冲击他脑袋晕乎乎的，连鼻腔都变得酸涩起来。

“那我掉下去的话，你也会救我的吧？”他伸手握住小蜘蛛的细手腕。

“当然。”小蜘蛛的手僵了一下，但他没有挣脱，只是保持着原样，“我认真地觉得有一天会被你吓出心脏病。”

“对不起。”

_快放开，如果你还不想让小蜘蛛感到恶心的话。_

_放开他的手，你这个变态。_

“我知道！我知道。但是，但，小蜘蛛你相信吗？我真的不是故意的，我也不知道自己是怎么了。”韦德开始指责自己不知好歹的手，“坏手手，你这个贪心的臭混蛋，快放开小蜘蛛……啊呀这样可不行，小宝贝，抱歉，我可能要把它锯下来了。”

“别！”小蜘蛛看到韦德真的抽出刀时吓到了，他手忙脚乱地扑过去握住他的另一只手控制住他的行动，现在好了，他俩以一种奇怪的姿势纠缠在一起。

韦德乖乖听话了，任由武士刀重新入鞘，男孩松了一口气。

“这没有什么好抱歉的。”小蜘蛛调整了一下手的位置握住了韦德的手掌，他能隔着手套感觉到男孩的体温，“这样完全没有问题。”

男孩就坐在他身边，他垂着的脚小小的——也在轻轻晃着，城市夜晚的霓虹灯光映照在小蜘蛛白色的透镜上，漂亮极了。他们坐在一百三十层楼的楼顶上，很安静，一切都很好。

04

有段时间韦德觉得自己真的有病了。

_我们一直病着，哥们。_

只要他一靠近小蜘蛛，换句话说，只要小蜘蛛在他眼前，他就想伸手去摸他。好吧，这听起来很奇怪，通常当他骑在小蜘蛛的背上时——这种情况不多见，一般都是小蜘蛛拎着他在空中荡的。但很偶尔的也会出现这种亲密接触的时刻。韦德首先会在心里不断地一遍遍警告自己，别摸他，别表现得像个变态。

事实是，他在脑中完成这句话之前，他就已经在摸了。他隔着皮质手套抚上男孩的蝴蝶骨，打着转儿轻轻移动，接着是脊梁，他轻轻按着那些坚硬的骨头顺着往下，他摸得那么认真，像在探求一个真理。

男孩的嘴里泄出一声不受控制的呻吟，他微热的身体在战栗，同样打颤的还有他可爱的声音：“韦德，立刻停止摸我，否则我马上就甩你下去……”

韦德立即收手了，他老老实实地把动作停下，十足困惑地说：“真奇怪，就好像你的身体跟磁铁似的在吸我的手。真的，这不是我在强词夺理什么的……你真的是个beta吗？好吧，闻起来的确是。”

小蜘蛛每次被摸的时候都表现得过于敏感，他总是会发抖，而这些反应让韦德的身子变热，疯狂的热度往下一阵阵地冲刷着，他得努力地想大把能迅速减少性致的事才不至于硬得硌着小蜘蛛了。

听到韦德的话后男孩沉默了，他在空中一个急剧大转弯，吓得韦德搂紧了他。

“你生气了吗？小蜘蛛？”韦德贴着他的圆脑袋问。

“没有。”男孩赌气地回答，声音闷闷的。

除去这种情况，就算是正常接触——更深入一点的那种，小蜘蛛的身体也会反应很大，而这种异常也会引起韦德的异常。也许这是因为他是小蜘蛛，他有蜘蛛感应之类的，他在敏锐的同时也会很敏感，这是正常的。韦德总是这么想着。

他给小蜘蛛按过肩膀——在他的允许下。

他的手掌能完全包住男孩的肩头，它们就待在他火热的掌心里，安静乖巧。他在脑袋里回想着给曾经的女友或床伴按摩的手法，认真地移动着手指，将恰到好处的压力施加到男孩的肩膀上。他的大拇指用力时，他几乎能感觉到男孩肩后的肉软软地下陷，就好像他再一用力就能破坏掉这个男孩似的。

“嗯……”小蜘蛛的鼻音像蜂蜜罐头一样甜美，他的脑袋微微后仰，面罩上的眼睛微微眯起。

_操，我们要硬了。_

不许不许不许不许不许。韦德在心里疯狂地大叫着。他就差指着自己微微抬头的下身大骂了。操，你这个小叛徒，不许破坏这一切，这是属于我和小蜘蛛的温情时刻，你不许站起来，不能吓到我的蛛网男孩，听明白了吗？

“怎么了？”小蜘蛛清澈的声音让他更羞愧了。

然后韦德就不得不编个又臭又长还没有重点的故事糊弄过去，每次都这样。好在小蜘蛛也不会介意，他从来不会去真的指责韦德突然的发神经，相反，他可能还会顺着他编的烂透了的故事里挑几个点子提问，接着他们就会进行一些愉快的争论和话题延伸，小蜘蛛常会开心地笑起来。这时候韦德就会舒一口气。

他有时还会搂小蜘蛛的腰。然后他就能感觉到男孩的腰间在轻微震颤着，他不知道这是不是他的错觉，因为小蜘蛛表现得跟往常一模一样，他不介意搭肩搂腰这样的亲密动作，就像一开始他承诺的那样。韦德会悄悄地往前移动着手掌，男孩平坦的腹部也会微微抽动。

“小宝贝，你不舒服吗？”韦德试探地问他。

“什么？没，当然没有，我很好。”男孩的第一个音很尖，但马上被他自己压低了下去。

或许小蜘蛛对他俩之间的相处还感到太紧张，他还信不过他，或者对他还有那么一点厌恶？韦德一直是这样认为的。

但是现在，这些以往的想法被一个事实全部推翻了。

小蜘蛛是omega。

韦德不怎么收敛自己的alpha信息素，他和小蜘蛛相处时一直丝毫不介意自己信息素的释放——因为beta感觉不到。

_但是，小蜘蛛是omega_ _。_

这么久以来，小蜘蛛都在隐瞒自己性别的同时，还默默承受着他野蛮粗鲁的，无处不在的alpha信息素。

_好极了。_

_你真是个大混蛋。_

“说得对。”韦德扯出一个难看的笑容。

05

15岁之前，彼得一直是一个气味清淡的，稳定的omega，他每一次的发情期都很准并且持续时间短，只要他按时准备好抑制剂，就什么问题也没有。但那只辐射蜘蛛完全改变了他的身体。他的信息素变浓了，连发情的天数也延长了，他需要比原来多两倍的抑制剂才能让自己冷静下来。

这些都不是什么困难事，即使它们很难适应。彼得很努力地尝试着接受，他也的确在慢慢习惯自己的新状态。

直到他遇见了死侍。

韦德的信息素是枪火，硝烟和辣椒的味道。他们第一次见面的时候，彼得就感受到了。在他认识的所有人里面，韦德的信息素是最浓烈的，更糟糕的是他一点都不约束自己。他像只到处撒尿标记的大狼那样随性地释放着自己全部的信息素。而这些足以使彼得的蜘蛛感应一直灵敏地鸣叫着。

有时彼得甚至不知道他是从哪儿冒出来的，他高喊他的声音几乎和自己的蜘蛛感应同步出现。他会从随机某个楼顶跳下来抓他的蛛丝，或是从一辆停在他眼前的计程车上下来跟他打招呼。

韦德让他分神了。他们一起行动的时候，彼得很难再指望自己那坏掉似的，叫个不停的蜘蛛感应还能精准地给他提供危险来临的方位，他只得靠自己了。这很难，但他不想因为自己的问题破坏了他们之间的关系，韦德好不容易才走到现在这一步。只要坚持就好了，总有一天他会习惯的。

阻止一次团伙绑架案时，彼得的手被弄伤了，他不能让韦德发现，否则对方就找到了一个可以把人捅成一串的理由了。韦德没有用上刀，就像之前约定好的那样，他控制着子弹只打向那些不会致命的部位。结束的时候他闷闷不乐地朝天花板开了好几枪，又踹了踹被蛛网捆成一大块的犯罪分子们，把他们当球踢，直到彼得喊停。接着彼得扶起那位被他们救下的女士往外走，韦德一刻不停地给她讲笑话逗她开心，可惜她完全吓坏了，根本没听进去。彼得倒是觉得挺好笑的。

他们等到警车来了之后才离开。彼得下意识地把钝痛着的右手腕往一边藏，他待会可没法继续拎着韦德巡街了。彼得戳了戳雇佣兵的肩膀说：“今天你可以抱着我……或者骑在我背上。”

“什么？”韦德夸张地提高了音调，双手捧住脸，“你说真的吗，宝贝？这是不是意味着我们的关系更进一步了？你比之前要更喜欢我一点了对吗？”

韦德的反应和他预计得不一样！彼得原本以为他会立刻嬉笑着接受然后开几句玩笑什么的，这反而让他更轻松一些。

“嗯……算是吧。”彼得的脸颊迅速地升温了，在韦德面前从未停止过的鸣声和脸上的高温折磨得他的太阳穴突突地跳动着，他甚至怀疑昨天额头上那颗新长的痘痘都要亮起红灯了。感谢还有面罩的存在。

然后韦德就欢呼着唱着歌往他背上爬了，他从后面拥住他，手臂锁在他的腹部。韦德身上的温度总是很高，干燥的热度隔着制服渗进了彼得的皮肤。他浓烈的信息素到处都是，彼得的双腿有些发软，他努力调整着呼吸频率好让自己看上去没有什么异常。

他无视死侍的自言自语，也试图无视他的味道带给他的影响，他想着下午没完成的实验，做到一半的课题内容……他开始镇定下来了，只差一点他就能熬过去了。

“这样夹着你可以吗，会太紧吗，小宝贝？”韦德的一只腿绕到前面来缠住了他的腿，这股微微挤压的力量使彼得的膝盖变软，他几乎有些站不住了，他像缺氧了似的在面罩下张大了嘴，无声地吸气。

快说点什么，快说话！表现得正常些！

“没问题，我们出发。”彼得说得很轻，为了掩饰他发抖的声音。接着他瞄准最近的那一栋建筑物发射蛛丝，让他俩一起荡到空中。

韦德兴奋地在耳边大吼，这会儿双腿都缠紧了他的腰，更糟的是他的手掌在他的腹部挪动着，摩擦着，缓慢地上下移动。韦德的手掌很大，停留过的地方都变得越来越烫。

彼得全身的力气都在流失，他握紧蛛丝的那只手抖得厉害，他必须出声叱责雇佣兵停手，但他的嘴巴和舌头麻得不受控制，只会喘气了。一路尖叫的蜘蛛感应和沉重敲击着他的心跳声快把他击溃了。

“韦德，停下。”他终于能发出声音了，听起来像是在哭，“再摸一下我们就没有下次了。”

身后的人立刻僵住了，他规规矩矩地把手放回原来的地方，把嗓音掐得甜腻腻的：“别生气，别生气，我就是一时管不住自己，手手们听见了小蜘蛛的身体在呼唤——”

“我才没呼唤呢！”现在彼得真的有一点生气了，他被这个可恶的雇佣兵搞得这么不正常，花了好大的劲才稳住自己，他却还把责任推卸给他。

“当然啦，是我的错。我现在不动啦！”韦德安静了一会儿，大概也没多久，可能只有几秒的时间，他又开口说话，“蛛网宝贝，你的身材完美极了。”

“嗯哼。”彼得说，“夸我也没用。”

那天晚上没再发生什么事，他把韦德送到约定的地点就离开了。他轻巧地攀在房子的外墙上，夜晚的湿气弄得他全身都潮乎乎的，身体比平时更沉。男孩像一只敏捷的小动物那样安静地，飞快地往上爬，他谨慎地抬起自己房间的窗户，以一种优美的姿态滑进去了。他的动静很轻，他要注意不吵醒梅婶。

彼得脱下了制服扔到一边，手指勾着四角裤边缘慢慢地往下拽。

他的内裤已经湿了。

06

他不敢相信，发情期居然提前了——因为韦德猖狂的信息素和他无时无刻不在进行的撩拨。他在去年才好不容易重新规律起来的发情期又要被搅得一团糟了。

彼得委屈得鼻子酸酸的，但他很快就忍了回去。他已经18岁了，不该是个哭鼻子的小孩了。

刚注射完抑制剂还没见效，彼得依然浑身发热，他一丝不挂地蜷缩成一团，躺在地板上试图给自己降降温。彼得的理智和清醒的意识以极快的速度淡出，他颤抖地喘着气，下面流出的液体不断渗进他垫好的毛巾里。没开灯的房间里很黑，却让彼得感到了隐秘的安全。

韦德呛人的信息素还留了一点在他的紧身衣上。彼得呻吟着往前爬，伸直了手臂去够到它。屁股从原来的位置挪开了，从他身体里流出来的水在地上拖出一条湿痕。抓到制服的时候，彼得像得救了那样迅速把它拉进自己怀里，胡乱地往身上摩擦着，他埋头深呼吸，感受着韦德的气息将他包围。

他抖着手把制服挂在自己的脖子和脸上，确保自己的脑袋埋在里面，双手才开始慢慢地下移。他本能地回想着韦德晚上抚摸他的感觉，张开五指重重地揉搓起自己的胸部，他包住它们往上拢起又松开，指腹轻轻按揉着自己发胀的乳头。彼得的眼眶湿了，他喘出了泣声，他继续揉了一会儿后就迫不及待地把手指塞进后面。

他嗅着韦德的味道，中指和无名指并在一起往湿透了的洞里捅，他想弄得更用力一点，但他的手颤得太厉害了，几乎使不上劲。他发着抖把食指也塞了进去，更深的地方还很痒，很烫，但他的手指太细了，也不够长，没法到达更里面了。彼得的另一只手抓住了勃起的阴茎，他呻吟着揉搓它。前端渗出的液体，身后的润滑液以及汗液把他的下身搞得湿淋淋的，他握住阴茎抽动的时候让它滑走了一次。无意识在流的眼泪已经把制服打湿了一小片，男孩的嘴里发出一声短促的轻吟，双手同时抚慰着自己的前面和后面，但他还是不满足。

强烈的性欲像灾难那样摧毁着彼得。男孩虚弱地打哆嗦，脑袋里被迫塞满了无数情色的幻想，他设想有人正掰开他的大腿，强横地操进他的屁股，粗硬的性器捅得很快很深，把他塞得满满的，往发痒的那一处不停地插，然后再摸摸他发红的乳头，最好摸遍他的全身，给他降降火。

小蜘蛛，宝贝。

他脑子里出现韦德的声音。他哭叫了一声，更加快速地抽送着自己的手指。他想象着有一根alpha的阴茎插在自己的身体里，或许还有厚实的肉结把他撑开，射他一肚子精液……但实际上，他没有被任何人操过，他不知道那会是什么感觉，他甚至都没有去omega情趣用品商店买过假阴茎，他连路过店门口都会脸红。

到达高潮的时候彼得全身都在痉挛。他任由自己在失去意识的边缘昏睡了大概十来分钟，就又惊跳着醒来了。他必须把地上打扫干净，然后洗掉被他弄脏的衣服。

男孩虚软的手臂撑起自己，捡起毛巾擦去地上的体液。天哪，他真是射得到处都是。彼得在擦墙面和桌子角的时候不好意思地想着。制服，内裤和毛巾被他一起丢进了洗衣篓，他半跪在地上收拾的时候一直缩着洞口——后面持续地渗着润滑液。

彼得抱着洗衣篓摇晃着站起来，先给自己的房间开窗通通风，里面全是他发情的味道。他扶着椅背站了一会儿，等意识不那么模糊了，才赤着脚小心翼翼地走到洗手台清洗衣物。

他的身子还在打颤，热液顺着他的大腿根往下流着，弄得他很痒。好在他的力气正在慢慢回来，脑袋里也不全是疯狂的欲求了，抑制剂已经起效了。

给自己擦干净全身后，彼得看了一眼镜子，被自己通红的眼角和深深的黑眼圈吓到了。

好极了，他看起来就是典型的纵欲过度的美国青少年。

彼得自嘲地对镜子里的自己笑了笑，换上干爽的睡衣后轻松地扑到了床上。他还能再睡整整四小时呢，真好。

07

梅婶一早就发现了他的状态，大概是因为彼得看起来比以往还更憔悴。她倚靠在房间门口担忧地问他要不要请假在家休息，彼得摇了摇头。

“别担心，梅婶，我感觉好极啦！”男孩冲她笑了笑。他不能因为自己是omega就给自己放发情期的假，那些犯罪分子可不放假。

他穿上衣服之前先给自己敏感的胸部紧紧缠了一圈绷带——不至于在他换成紧身衣的时候露点……那可真够尴尬的！紧身衣总是会暴露他的身体状态，穿的时间长了还会弄得他的屁股很痒，他必须找个没人的地方才敢抓痒，否则极有可能被人拍下照片，第二天上了报纸头条——蜘蛛侠在挠屁股！

彼得苦恼地回忆着那滋味，把干净的制服塞进了书包里。

Alpha总是能闻出omega是否在发情期，就算他们打了两倍的抑制剂。彼得在上学路上已经遭到不下三次的骚扰和听到不下五句的下流玩笑了。这个时候他就会想念他的紧身衣，真希望现在就能穿上它！他保证再也不抱怨啦！

“嘿，帕克，今天也垫尿不湿了吗？”有人从后面冲上来重重打了一下他的屁股，是弗拉什汤普森。彼得的蜘蛛感应早就叫了，尽管如此，他也不能提前躲开，会显得很奇怪。

那个总是爱欺负他的alpha男孩挑衅地看了他一眼就大摇大摆地走了。彼得讨厌死他了。

一走进大教室他就能闻到各种各样alpha和omega的信息素，它们混杂在一起像海啸一样席卷而来，彼得的鼻腔和皮肤被冲刷着，迅速起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他在发情期时的感官总是过于敏锐。他真羡慕beta，他们根本不会有这样的困扰。

总的来说学校并不会让彼得有多焦虑，他习惯了，他真正紧张的是晚上和死侍的见面——唔，经过昨晚之后，他现在想起韦德就开始脸上发烫。他甚至又注射了一次抑制剂，好确保自己不会在对方面前失控。

但是韦德没有出现。

彼得等了四十分钟，他们之间没有留过任何联系方式，也不知道对方住在哪里，全凭口头约定，能每一次都约上已经算是个奇迹了。也许韦德记错了？也许他突然吃坏肚子了或者睡过头了……彼得蹲在天台上想着各种可能发生的事，随后意识到自己不能再这么等下去了，也许现在正有人需要他的帮助。

没有韦德在身边，他的行动更为轻松自在，但他却想念起了对方的俏皮话和玩笑话。即使死侍可能不需要被人担心生命安全问题，彼得还是下意识地担心。

巡逻结束之前彼得打算再回约定的那个街口看一眼。只是随便看一眼——他不是真的指望韦德能出现，他就是想确认一下，也许韦德处理完自己的事情后顺道过来了一趟，如果是这样的话，他不想让他扑个空……

“韦德！”一看到熟悉的红色制服，彼得就快乐地喊出了声。

“宝贝，真的很抱歉！”韦德看着男孩降落到地面时，立刻小跑着迎了上来，他戳弄着自己的手指用飞快的语速解释道，“我不是故意迟到的！快到点的时候我买了一个香草味冰激凌，想边吃边过来的，才舔了三口！你猜怎么着，有个白痴混蛋贱货偷袭我，他妈的冲我脑袋扔了颗炸弹，我的脑浆和冰激凌一起被炸飞了，操！我去地狱逛了一趟，跟熟人打了个招呼，然后又回来了，安然无恙！甜心，你没吓到吧？”

“是谁干的？”彼得的脑子里嗡嗡响着，手指微微发抖，他都想不到自己的反应会这么大。

“还没调查过，不过我回去翻翻我的记仇小本本稍微研究一下就能出结果啦！先不说这个，我一活过来就马上换了身衣服跑来等你了，就像一座雕塑一样立在这儿！你感动吗，小蜘蛛？”

还没等彼得说话，韦德又补充道：“别担心，我知道是谁后也不会杀了他的，不能杀人，是吧——你说的话我都记住了！我顶多把这个杂种折磨到七分之五死，这里死一点，那里死一点，最后给他留个继续呼吸的机会……”

彼得抱住了韦德，他觉得眼前的大家伙值得温暖的拥抱，即使他的alpha信息素猛烈得让他有点受不住了。韦德的味道像烈酒那样浸在他身上，他的皮肤开始变烫了，他努力地把腿打直了才不至于瘫软在对方的怀里。

站稳了，好好说话，彼得，你做得到，保持住。

“挺疼的，是吧？”他努力用轻松的语气说，“现在觉得怎么样？还有没有什么不舒服——不对劲的地方？”

“是啊，我的头现在还晕着呢！不过已经没问题了。”韦德迟疑地把双手举在半空中，想回抱他却又犹犹豫豫的，声音里带着一点困惑，“谢啦，小蜘蛛，我不知道你会在乎这个。”

“为什么不在乎呢？”彼得才是一头雾水的那个，他试图踮起脚去看看死侍的后脑勺还有没有在渗血之类的。

“呃，那是因为……大概是因为，我总是这样，人们通常也不怎么管这个……”总是喋喋不休的雇佣兵突然磕绊着说不出话了，真有意思。

彼得松开韦德有兴致地抬头观察着他。韦德的手指一下一下地扣击着枪套，弄出响声来，像个不停摆弄玩具才能稍微冷静下来的小孩一样。

“你看——小蜘蛛，你一直这样对我的话，我会爱上你的。”

彼得的心脏缩紧了。在扑通扑通的巨响中，彼得脑内尖利的鸣声头一回静了下来——那个一撞见韦德就叫的蜘蛛感应居然停了。这种安静甚至让彼得觉得不习惯了起来，现在他只能听到自己高频的心跳声了，他担心韦德也听到。

“小蜘蛛？”韦德伸出手在他眼前晃了晃，嗓音重新变得明媚起来，就像平时一样，“我就是开个玩笑，别吓成这样嘛，让我好伤心——”

“不，不是的！韦德，不是这样的，我没有被吓到……”彼得立刻反驳道，他这才注意到韦德的手掌贴近了他，留出了一段距离，掌心向上，看起来是想随时接住他。

“你还好吗，小甜心，你站得住吗？”即使隔着面罩也能看出韦德皱起了眉头。

彼得正在剧烈地发抖，他敏感到快承受不住韦德的信息素了，他甚至都还没碰到他，就能感觉到对方的热量和气味正在入侵他的身体，改变他的意志。他的手指微微向下，几乎感觉到了一种奇妙的引力在拉扯。彼得的指尖轻颤着点在韦德的手心，他想把手放上去，让韦德拉着他，接住他。

“不要紧，我就是有点小小的……感冒发烧。”彼得装模作样地吸了吸鼻子，他及时地缩回了自己的手往后退了一步，“明天晚上十一点还在这里见，你会来的吧，韦德？”

“当然啦，宝贝。”韦德也收回了手。

彼得很庆幸他约束住了自己，他朝一栋矮楼发射了蛛丝就跃了上去，要荡走之前，他回头看着月色下的雇佣兵，他的肩膀低垂着，看起来很孤独，像是快要轰然倒塌的纸牌。彼得的心难过得揪了起来。

“韦德！”他喊他，对方立刻期待地抬起头来看着他，“我就是想告诉你，今天能看到你我很高兴。”

韦德把双手拢在嘴边用欢快的声音说：“我也是，小亲亲！看到你的屁股和小腰就让我活力加满啦！明天见！”他最后夸张地侧身给了他一个响亮的飞吻。

现在彼得放心了，他冲他挥挥手后就离开了。

08

这是彼得这些年来度过的最难熬的一个发情期。只要韦德碰到他，他的身子就会敏感地颤动，更严重一点还会湿，他不得不时刻夹紧屁股，希望那些液体不要浸透内裤后还渗到紧身衣上，那就太可怕了。事实上他已经换上了那种吸水性很好的内裤——给特殊时期的omega使用的，缺点是它们会厚一点，在紧身衣上露出明显的痕迹。

他正蹲伏在平台，俯视着夜晚的街道，而韦德无聊地过来玩他的内裤边。

彼得不客气地掰开他的手指，韦德痛得嗷嗷大叫，给自己吹着气：“小蜘蛛，你有没有试过穿丁字裤？”

“没有。”彼得如实回答。

“强烈推荐，那会使你的翘屁股看起来更赞。”韦德飞快地拉起他的内裤边又松开——那几乎在彼得的皮肤上弹出了声音！

“我又不是性感内衣模特，没必要。”彼得说，“你再拉它的话我就踹你下去。我说真的，韦德。”

“你不会的，宝贝！”韦德又拽了一下。

彼得抬起一根手指戳在韦德的胸膛，稍一用劲就把他推下了大楼。对方惨兮兮地大声尖叫着，彼得也很快跳了下去，稳稳地捞起韦德的腰，另一只手拽着蛛丝让他俩一起在空中荡出一个过山车的弧度。

“你变了，小蜘蛛。”韦德痛心地说，“你以前不会这么狠心地吓我的。”

彼得在面罩下偷偷笑了。

现在他们俩在一起的时候，他敏锐的蜘蛛感应不会叫个不停了，也许它终于不再将韦德视为危险。这一点让彼得欣喜却又有一点不适应，他脑内的鸣声消失了，像是隔绝他和韦德相处的那层毛玻璃被打碎了。他第一次觉得韦德的声音离他这么近。

他们一落地，韦德就抱怨着头好晕，像骨头被抽了似的往他身上靠，下巴支在彼得的肩膀上蹭，他热烈的信息素将他包围了。这对处于发情期的omega来说实在太过残忍。彼得用手肘撞开他，快速地呼气吸气平稳自己的性冲动。

总是这样，韦德热爱这种过界的肢体接触，动不动就黏在他身上，在他的制服上留下许许多多自己的气味。他必须用上全部的忍耐力与自己的本能做对抗，那真的……太累了。只有在关了灯的自己的房间里，彼得才会放纵自己，抱着制服嗅着alpha残留的味道开始自慰，发情期的每一天晚上都是。

他好不容易在韦德面前熬过了这些天，却还是在发情结束的三天后被韦德闻出来了。他知道这是迟早会发生的事，他们一起行动的时候，他的制服不可能永远都完好无损。一旦他的保护屏障碎了，他的信息素就会泄出去，连他自己都能闻到那股恼人的甜味了。

对韦德隐瞒自己不是为了要捍卫他作为蜘蛛侠的尊严之类的，他只是不想韦德在知道了他是omega之后有什么态度上的转变——这是他最不想看到的事。他只希望他照常对待他。

凌晨两点，彼得拖着疲惫的身体躺进被子里，从上面闻到了一点太阳的味道。他看着明亮的月光把窗帘染成了半透明色，不休的转动着的大脑终于沉静下来。

他还没有想好下次见面的时候要怎样面对韦德。

09

这是第五天。

韦德很久没杀过人了，当然，也很久没有性了，而且他五天没有见到蜘蛛侠。好极了，现在他离狂躁发作不远了。

他吃垃圾食品，坐在血迹斑斑的沙发里看色情片。空酒瓶，吃剩的披萨，粘着酱料的包装盒扔得满地都是。他的隔壁邻居是个毒贩，这几天包了个omega妓女回来没日没夜地做爱。直到韦德朝墙面开了一枪，他们才安静了一会儿。

他不能再待在屋子里了，只要再过一天，不，再过一个小时，他就会自杀。但他不想自己的脑浆和血溅得到处都是——考虑到小蜘蛛可能会过来。

_他绝对不会过来。他一进咱们的房间就会呕吐。_

“闭嘴！积极点。”韦德从垃圾桶里捡起那张全是番茄酱的白纸，字迹模糊了，但勉强还能辩认得出地址，“我们现在就出门！是时候工作了，砍条胳膊捅个人，见见血什么的。”

_强烈赞同。_

韦德只带了一把枪，他今天主要想用刀，所以当他把刀尖戳进目标人的时候，他快乐地哼起了歌。鲜血以他想象中的方式漂亮地溅了出来，对方一边吼叫一边大步后退，他激烈的动作把那个伤口肉眼可见地撕大了一点。

“嘿，喂，慢点，别把我完美避开的动脉撕裂了。”韦德控制住他的动作，抓着他的肩膀将他慢慢按回椅子上，并把雇主的照片贴在他的脸前，“看清楚了？你们的纠纷到此为止，一切结束。如果你同意我说的话，我现在就拨通911。接着我就会慢慢地抽回我的刀，收工，回家，快乐的一天。如果你不同意，那我只能撕碎你的动脉淋个血浴了，真遗憾。所以，怎么样？”

被威胁的男人惊恐地点了点头，用扭曲的声音说着同意。于是死侍也信守承诺，他甚至没有立刻离开现场，而是确保他活着被抬进了救护车才离开。

工作完成，韦德的账户里又添了一笔钱，但他仍然焦躁不堪，他自己都能感觉到自己的信息素浓烈得可怕，浑身都在发烫，脑子里的想法一刻都停不下来。晚上他无法入睡，如果他持续不睡觉，再过几天就会产生幻觉，这很糟糕，他现在散发着火药的味道，只要有一点火星飘过来他都能爆炸。

他想弄伤自己，计划A，用子弹给脑袋或者心脏开个洞，计划B,用刀刺穿自己的肌肉。然后等到伤口正要结疤时，他会把疤一起撕去，看着自愈因子再度工作起来。

“我可能需要心理医生……”

实际上韦德最近记录的东西很多，他时常忘掉一些东西，大概是因为他的头部每隔段时间就会受重伤，还有他过于活跃的脑细胞……总之他的记忆力不算太好，所以他决定写下来——那些他和小蜘蛛在一起时发生的事。

但他不想听着隔壁床上运动的动静，一点都不想，即使他们已经因为韦德开的那几枪而放低了声音，现在正喘得像条垂死的老狗，可怜的单人床发出快散架的声音。

他拿着笔和本子坐在外窗，腿在空中晃来晃去，期待他日思夜想的男孩能从天而降。

“操，”韦德眨了眨眼睛，看着熟悉的红蓝色紧身衣——伟大的蜘蛛侠几乎在同一秒走进这片区域时，不可置信地前倾了身体，“这是幻觉吗？”

_应该不是。_

“那就是我们有预知未来的能力了。”韦德把笔和本子往房间里一扔，张开双臂跳了下去，“小蜘蛛——”

蜘蛛侠以极快的速度织了一张网，像个巨大的蹦床那样接住了跳楼的韦德。

“说实话，我更期待一个公主抱。”韦德在上面弹了几下，“不过这也不错。”

10

彼得凭着记忆找到了韦德的住处，他走到了那天晚上他们分开的街灯下。他首先闻到了韦德的信息素，当他抬头时，对方已经跳下来了。韦德说着俏皮话走到他面前，他看起来想给他一个拥抱，或是摸摸他，就像之前那样。但他收回了手，一起收敛起来的还有他的alpha信息素。

但是他大概很久没有尝试着这么去做了，他做得很不好，像是胡乱地用手指堵着正在泄漏的煤气，并且仅仅是这样，他就已经耗光了所有精力似的，连身体都紧绷了起来。

“韦德，你不用这样。”彼得伸手搭到他僵硬的肩膀轻轻抚摸着，“跟之前一样就好。”

“真的？你不会感觉难受，窒息，想吐，头晕，恶心吗？任何一种反应？没有？”

“我向你保证，没有。”彼得又拍了拍韦德的肩膀，关切地问，“你还好吗？”

除了失眠恐慌狂躁和有一点无法自控外，其他都好。韦德说：“我很好。为什么这么问？”

“你闻起来不太一样……”彼得从他改变了的味道里感觉到了对方的状态不佳。

“哦，蛛网头，当你说‘你闻起来’时，我敢打赌你一定不知道自己有多性感。”韦德的心情变好了，他已经完全不在乎过去的五天了，他现在觉得一切都好，“所以我们现在要一起行动吗，小亲亲？”

彼得笑了起来：“你想来吗？”

“当然啦！任何时候，宝贝！”

他们又开始一起巡街了。

实际上彼得心里不太好受，他原本以为韦德会稍微追究一下这五天，但对方只是开开心心地接受了他的到来，什么都没有问。他感到了愧疚，他觉得自己卑鄙地逃避了这些。即使他们没有什么必须一起行动的规则，但他们这么做已经有半年了，他们从未有过这么久不见面的时候。他确实需要几天时间来整理一下自己的心情，但这样突然的消失对韦德来说是不公平的，他欠他一个解释。

“韦德，我们得谈谈。”分开之前，彼得叫住了他，声音有些不安。

同样紧张的还有韦德，他生怕男孩告诉他这就是最后一次，结束了，他们之间到此为止。他已经快要哭出来了：“拜托拜托，小蜘蛛，快告诉我这不是什么分手信号！否则我的心马上就会死去，并且不再复活。”

“当然不是！”彼得忽略了‘分手’这个词，他总是能很熟练地滤掉韦德话里所有的暧昧词，即使他仍会受到影响，那个时候他的脸颊就会发热，“我想说的是，我很抱歉，韦德。”

“抱歉什么，宝贝？”韦德伸手去贴男孩的脸蛋，没几秒就用左手拽着右手收回去，“我很抱歉——我才该说这个，总是管不住我的手。我不该摸你的。”

听到这句话，男孩的表情变得微妙起来，也许他在面罩下挑起了眉毛。

“好吧，甜心，你现在的表情看起来很有趣，所以，这是什么意思？我可以摸吗？”韦德推测着问。

“你不用太介意什么，韦德，我说过，跟之前一样就好。”彼得小小地往前了一步，韦德的气息将他包围了，“我很抱歉这五天没有来找你，我刚刚注意到你现在的状态不太好。只是……在那之后我需要一点时间来考虑，这都是我的错。”

“小亲亲，我现在的状态好极啦！你都不知道有多好！就算有不太好的时候，那也不是因为你，你什么错都没有，”韦德掰着手指说，“具体原因有以下几项，A太久没有杀人，B太久没有性爱，C太久没有用暴力解决问题，所以，我就像个快爆炸的气球，宝贝，你闻出我身上什么味了吗？”

“你闻起来像炸药上浇了威士忌和汽油。”彼得如实说，“你最好不要实行A和C的反面。”

“那B呢？”韦德心想，他白天才用暴力和威胁搞定一笔交易，不过那并没有在舒缓情绪上起多大的作用。

“那个当然……随便你。”蜘蛛侠说这话的时候微微别开了脑袋，声音也变小了一点，“除此之外还有别的吗？”

“有，我和你在一起的时候就会开开心心的，宝贝，”韦德用双手比划出一个爱心，扭了扭身子，他脑子里的声音立刻呕吐起来，他于是更大声地继续说下去，“和你一起实行B的反面的话我就会更开心！也许都能治好我脑子里的病，一劳永逸。”

_显然，后面这句话太过了。_

_你在对小蜘蛛进行性骚扰。_

“别在意，小蜘蛛，别在意，这些词就是忍不住要从我嘴里蹦出来晒晒月光……瞧，我马上用我的牙齿牢房关住它们。”韦德夸张地做了一个给嘴巴上锁的动作，把彼得逗笑了。

“我们可以每天一起巡街，晚上十一点开始，你觉得怎么样？”这是彼得第一次提出这么正式的邀约，一旦韦德接受，这将成为他们俩之间的约定。男孩对此有点紧张，他低下头看着自己的脚，很快地补充道，“你不想来也没关系，如果感觉无聊的话……”

“我怎么会错过和小蜘蛛的约会呢——我发誓我每天都会来的，蛛网头，你别想甩掉我。”韦德用手指去挑起蜘蛛侠的下巴，“说真的，为什么总是十一点才开始？你不会睡眠不足吗，小宝贝？”

彼得拍开他的手：“我跟我婶婶住在一起，我得等她睡着了才能溜出来，而且这之前的时间我可以写写作业。”

“喔，喔！”这好像是小蜘蛛主动第一次提起他自己的事，韦德傻傻地应了两声，一想到男孩又要写作业又要出来打击罪犯，他感到心里软乎乎的。他努力斟酌着用词和语气以免自己太过冒犯，“你婶婶，呃，不知道你还兼职做英雄蜘蛛侠？”

“她不知道。”彼得回想了一下，不确定地说，“实际上，我觉得她已经知道了，只是她让我以为她还不知道。”

“那她真是个……很好的好婶婶！”

“谢谢。”彼得笑了笑，他们之间难得安静地沉默了一小会儿。他去抓起韦德垂着的手掌握了握，“很高兴我们有了这次谈话，韦德，我该回去啦，明晚见。”

“明晚见，甜心。”

蜘蛛侠从手腕里喷射出蛛丝，脚尖轻巧地离地，蹦到了空中。

韦德看着男孩离开了好一会儿，才突然醒悟过来：“我忘记邀请他上来了！操！”

_放过他，怪胎。我敢打赌他更想回到自己干净的蜘蛛窝。_

“他才不住蜘蛛窝呢，他一定住在那种小小的，带着omega甜味的房间里，连被子都是香香软软的，彩虹小马可以在上面开睡衣派对。”

_你真恶心。_

“嘿，这话我们听得还不够多吗？没必要再提醒自己了。”韦德回到房间把堆积的臭烘烘的垃圾随便地一脚踢开。

“小蜘蛛来之前我会打扫干净的。”

11

彼得希望这是一个正确的决定。实际上他也不确定他跟死侍这种过界的接触是否正常，他这几天才意识到自己也挺喜欢这些肢体触碰的，好吧，现在他开始感到一点恐慌了。也许这就是alpha和omega之间的那种……性吸引力。

韦德的信息素在这几天里又稳定了下来，至少他闻上去不再像是危险的易爆品了。

这天晚上彼得的左脚扭了一下，他无奈地听着韦德威胁要把对方的脚踝切下来放在微波炉里转三圈再还给他，没等他说完就用蛛丝粘住他拽到了自己的身边。

“我们该走了。”彼得把封住嘴的犯人们黏在警察局门口，用蛛丝牵着韦德走。

“蜘蛛宝贝，我真喜欢这种情趣。好多人正在拍我们呢！我猜他们会把照片传到网上，粉丝们看到会疯了的！”韦德故意把重心往后方沉，他知道这点重量对大力小水手蜘蛛侠来说并不算什么，但他就是喜欢被他拽着走。

小蜘蛛捞着他的腰荡到空中时，地面上有人正扯着嗓子大声问：“你们是一对搭档吗？”

“我们是完美的一对！谢谢关心！”韦德抛出很多个飞吻，双腿像打水那样不停地在空中摆动。

“别乱动！”小蜘蛛警告他。

他们在某个大厦的天台上落脚了。男孩从塑料袋里拿出刚才韦德给他买的三明治——他的紧身衣没有口袋塞零钱包。

“你一定要试试丁字裤。看起来会更性感。”韦德贴着他坐下，完全不考虑个人空间的那种紧贴，但是小蜘蛛似乎不在意。

“不了。”彼得拆开包装，肚子发出了可爱的叫声，“唔，抱歉，我饿坏了，谢谢你，韦德。”

韦德本想趁着这句感谢词跟他调调情的，但是他注意到男孩竟然要掀起面罩了。他的大脑停住了，完全静止，只剩脑子里的声音还运作良好。

_操，这是不是他头一次在咱们面前露出点脸上的皮肤？_

_高兴点，怂货，你即将要看到小蜘蛛的下巴和嘴唇了。_

男孩的食指和大拇指捏着面罩的一丁点布料往上推，露出了脖子漂亮的曲线，随之而来的还有男孩清爽酸甜的信息素，像一颗刚剥开的西瓜糖。他偏白的皮肤被夜晚的霓虹灯染成了粉红色，接着是下巴连接下颚骨柔和的线条，薄薄的嘴唇，面罩就覆盖在他的鼻尖上方，他的鼻翼讨喜地抽动着，舌尖舔湿了上唇，像只饿急了的幼犬。韦德几乎能看到他脸上的小绒毛。

“韦，韦德？”小蜘蛛伸出一根手指轻点在他的胸膛上，他这才发现自己已经完全凑到了男孩的脖子附近，手掌撑地的位置看起来已经把小蜘蛛圈进怀里了。

“对不起。”韦德迅速地往后退开，他看到蜘蛛侠的脸颊慢慢地变红了，他低声说着没关系，接着安静地吃起了三明治，这些都让韦德的心里发痒。

他已经被男孩的信息素撩得魂都没了，那像是一只软绵绵的手在他的大腿上比出手指小人走路，轻飘飘地在胯部绕来绕去。

“小蜘蛛，我帮你捏捏脚吧！我的按摩手法是一流的，没有副作用，不收取任何额外费用，今晚你还能睡得更香。你想不想试一下？”韦德决定自己找点事做，他再不分散点注意力就糟了。

蜘蛛侠抬起头看他，嘴巴里还塞得鼓鼓的，他点了点头。韦德握住他的脚踝轻轻地拉过来，让那只圆润小巧的脚后跟落在他的掌心。他从来没有摸过小蜘蛛脚底的材质，他惊讶地发现这竟然像一双柔软有弹性的芭蕾舞鞋。他施加着手上的力度为他按摩，他没有说谎，他对这个的确很在行，他常常也帮床伴按摩，只不过那个时候通常涉及到别的部位……

“唔……”小蜘蛛发出了一声细软的呻吟，他已经吃完了，正把包装放回塑料袋里，他弄得很响，大概是想掩盖住不小心漏出嘴的声音。

韦德故意按得重了一点。男孩压抑着的尖叫冲口而出，他优美的小腿弹动了一下，条件反射地往回缩去，但韦德仍然不松不紧地握着他的脚踝拉回来。

“这就是你说的一流手法？我觉得最多只能算三流。”蜘蛛侠嘲讽着他，嘴角俏皮地向上翘起，他爱死男孩现在的样子了。

“我按摩其他地方的手法是超一流的，顶流服务。试过的人都忘不了。”韦德悄悄松开了控制着他的双手，发现男孩的脚还待在他的怀里没有离开。

“没有‘顶流’这个词，韦德。”彼得笑着要收回脚，他不小心蹭过某个地方的时候愣住了，高温迅速窜上他的脸，即使是韦德也能看到，他一边慌张地拉下面罩，一边小声道歉，“抱歉。”

韦德看了一眼自己裤裆里胀大到几乎能顶破裤子的性器，耸了耸肩：“小宝贝，你抱歉什么？抱歉让我硬了？这不是你的错，我一闻到你的味道就知道会是这个结局了。”

彼得的心脏疯狂地在胸口冲撞着，他的呼吸开始不畅。他注意到韦德的信息素改变了，他能感觉到空气中夹杂着厚重的情欲的味道，这使他也受到了影响。他的脑袋越来越沉，思考能力逐渐被抽离，这很不好，他们必须马上摆脱这个局面……彼得站起来的时候，雇佣兵握住了他的手腕，他无意中加重了alpha信息素的释放，这让彼得浑身发软。

“别走，小蜘蛛。说点什么，我让你感到恶心了吗？如果是那样的话，我保证这种事不会再发生第二次了，我甚至不会再提起今天。只是……别什么都不说就走。”韦德的声音很动摇，满是摇摇欲坠的绝望，从始至终他从未对他们这段关系有过信心。

这些话让彼得心碎了。他蹲下来回握住韦德的手，认真地说：“韦德，我绝不会有那种感觉的。”

“真的？”韦德悲惨地看了一眼自己勃发的器官，混乱又快速地说着，“即使现在它都这么斗志昂扬。我的意思是，我都快哭了，真的，我要是摘下面罩你就能看到眼泪，但是，就算是这样，我的老二还是勃起着，我还是满脑子想着操你。”

彼得低低地喘息了一声，热流冲往他的下腹部。

“操，操，操，对不起，小蜘蛛，我不是故意说出来的，我不想吓到你。只是……我脑子里真的一团乱……你现在可以离开了，我不会抱怨一个字，真的，我习惯了，我总是有本事搞砸一切。这是我的超能力之一。”韦德松开了他的手，男孩一定没注意到他自己没完全戴好的面罩正泄着omega的甜味。

“你没有搞砸！我向你保证，韦德，”彼得小心翼翼地凑上去给了韦德一个拥抱，他的双手轻轻地绕过他宽厚的臂膀，“一切都很好。”

雇佣兵犹豫了几次才将双臂放在他的臀部上方，慢慢收紧，他闻着他的腺体散发着的美妙的味道，他注意到小蜘蛛的身体开始微微颤动着。

“小甜心，你不用勉强的，如果你觉得很讨厌的话，可以马上推开我。”韦德微微松开怀里的男孩，“你在发抖。”

“那不是因为讨厌。”彼得的皮肤烫得要命，他能感觉到韦德喘出的热气隔着面罩喷在他颈后的皮肤，他的腰软得撑不住自己了，“我很喜欢你的味道，韦德，我，我甚至有想着你自慰。”

“……哇。”韦德使劲眨了眨眼睛，他的大脑里立刻同步浮现的画面太过热辣以至于他的太阳穴一阵刺痛，“那真是，哇。”

“对不起，韦德。你会觉得困扰吗？”彼得不好意思地趴在韦德的肩头上，他露出的一小截后颈也有点发红，“我只是不想你再有什么误解了。关于……我对你的感觉。”

“宝贝，我只是不能相信这是真的。我从来就没喜欢过自己的信息素，但是现在？我爱死它了。”韦德紧紧地抱住了男孩，他强壮的肌肉挤得小蜘蛛透不过气了，“你知道吗？我每天都想着你自慰——含着西瓜糖。”

“那很……奇怪。”彼得小声地笑了笑，韦德的信息素完完全全地包裹着他，像有生命力的热流正涌进他的身体，他感觉到后穴已经开始分泌液体了，他的下体在发烫，不亚于发情期的性欲开始在他的大脑里肆虐。这完全把他吓到了。

“小科学家，”他听见韦德低哑的声音，“你或许该给自己的紧身衣多设计一个吸水的功能。你的屁股湿了。”

12

彼得不觉得alpha和omega在楼顶上失控是个好主意。他往他们俩的头顶射出蛛丝，织出好几层大网笼在他们周围的空间，以免被人看到。彼得原本没想走到这一步，但他的身体软得一点力气都没有了，而且这很舒服，他甚至都不想反抗。韦德粗糙的舌头在他的脖子上舔了很久，彼得的后穴更湿了，那些流出的水不仅浸透了内裤，还弄湿了制服。韦德掀起了一半面罩，他往上推着蜘蛛侠的紧身衣直到露出胸部，他用下巴和脸颊蹭过男孩紧实平坦的腹部，疤痕的触感使彼得震颤着。

死侍隔着蜘蛛侠的制服用手指钻着男孩湿透的后穴——他甚至都没有摘下手套，指尖始终受到两层布料的阻碍而无法完全插入，但这样的挑逗却令彼得更加兴奋了，他不由自主地分开了双腿，扭动着屁股去迎合他的手指。

韦德用舌头裹住男孩发红的乳头往嘴里吸，他挺动着胸部，嘴里漏出细软的愉悦的低吟，像只发情的小猫那样配合地往他身上蹭。

“韦德，我是第一次。”彼得用抖得厉害的声音说，他的嘴唇被自己舔湿了，反射着亮晶晶的光，“我从来没有跟人做过……我什么都不会……”

“我知道，宝贝。我会教你。”韦德脱去一只手套，直接伸进小蜘蛛的裤裆里揉搓他的下体，他还没来得及展现自己的技巧，男孩就射了出来。

“对、对不起……”彼得愧疚地看着自己的精液弄脏了雇佣兵的手，他喘着气支起自己的上半身，手臂在止不住地发颤。

“不要紧，甜心，”韦德褪下他的紧身衣，让那个挺翘的圆屁股露在空气里，他努力地压制住alpha的原始冲动，慢慢拉下男孩白色的内裤。他刚射过的阴茎正乖巧地垂在稀疏的体毛中间，韦德用鼻尖蹭了蹭那些软绵绵的小卷毛，捏了捏男孩重新变得鼓胀的阴囊说，“看起来我们的蜘蛛蛋还有话要说。”

彼得连坐都坐不稳了，他晕得厉害，又重新躺倒在地上，大张着双腿，任由韦德含住了他的阴茎，他的屁股里又涌出一大股热液，韦德的舌头很灵活，他感受着那些颗粒摩擦过他的龟头，他全是伤疤的粗糙手指还一边按揉着他的会阴和穴口，彼得根本坚持不了多久，就又射了出来。韦德伸出舌头，还仔细地舔干净手指上的液体。

“蜘蛛宝贝，你好甜。就跟我想象得一样。”

男孩合拢双腿侧躺着，身体蜷缩起来，他的面罩已经被泪水打湿了，韦德伸手去抚摸他的脸颊，感受着男孩细腻的皮肤上又烫又湿的美好触感。

“别，别。”彼得以为他要摘他的面罩，一下子挣扎了起来。

“我不会的。我只是想摸摸你，小蜘蛛。可以吗？”韦德跨到他的身上，勃起的阴茎隔着衣物顶着身下的男孩。

“当然。”彼得很快地回答，他试图用手去碰韦德的裤裆，雇佣兵反应很大地弹开了，“怎，怎么了，我只是想……有没有我能帮忙的？”

“你会吓到的，宝贝，我的内裤里藏了一条巨龙怪物，你看到就会做噩梦的，天天梦到被它追着跑。”韦德习惯性地用调笑的语调说。

“脱掉它，韦德。”彼得现在不想听对方开玩笑。

“好。”韦德马上缴械投降了，他的自制力在今天已经发挥到极限了，没理由还能拒绝小蜘蛛的邀请。他得庆幸这不是小蜘蛛的发情期，他还能保持点理智，否则他绝对不可能抵抗得住发情omega信息素的影响。

彼得不知道自己这么爱听解开裤带的声音，他只是看着韦德的动作，就觉得脑袋快要烧坏了，他喘得厉害，都能看到自己裸露在空气中的胸部在激烈地起伏着，但他都没有力气把自己的制服拉得体面一点。韦德的信息素像是高度酒那样把他浸了个透，彼得感觉到自己清晰的意识已经越来越远了。

那根巨大得有点可怖的阴茎从他亮粉色的内裤里弹了出来，粗壮的柱身表面夸张地隆起一根根青筋和疤痕，顶端正渗出透明的前液。

“哇。”彼得傻傻地感叹了一句，下意识地咽了咽口水，他犹豫又缓慢地将自己的手伸向它。

“所以，你能帮忙吗，小蜘蛛？”韦德往他手里挺动了一下，男孩吓得抖了一下，但没有退缩，他用双手握住韦德的阴茎，上下揉搓着。

韦德看得出小处男已经尽力施展了自己的手活，但那只是帮忙把他的老二越弄越硬了。小蜘蛛也发现了这一点，他打算用上嘴，还没凑到跟前就傻乎乎地提前张大了嘴巴，他努力地把那根勃动着的性器往嘴里塞，他脸上的湿痕更多了。男孩的嘴巴很小，他足够拼命也只能吃进一半，但韦德已经很满足了，看看啊，他居然在操小蜘蛛的嘴，这是他每天手淫时的幻想画面，居然成真了。男孩乖顺地趴在他的腿间，口腔壁又软又热，他微微往里挺动着，小蜘蛛就会慌张地从喉咙里发出尖尖的声音。

他多想看看他的眼睛，会是什么颜色的？是不是含着眼泪？

韦德轻轻抚摸着小蜘蛛的脑袋，他赤裸的腰部线条向下凹陷着，到了臀部又优美地向上隆起，像海上的波浪。他洁白的皮肤蒙着一层细汗，也许他现在品尝起来会像咸奶酪蛋糕。

小蜘蛛的嘴巴已经被磨得过分红肿了，他想稍作休息，把那根含得湿淋淋的阴茎吐出来，他的脸蛋红透了，上面全是泪液和唾液。韦德托起男孩的腋下把他抱到自己身上，滚烫又坚硬的阴茎直接贴在了他的屁股上。小蜘蛛瑟缩了一下，像是被烫到了似的。

“你，你不能不带套就进来。”彼得为了吞下韦德的阴茎，把嘴巴长得过大了，他的下巴酸痛得失去了知觉，这导致他说起话来有一点口齿不清，“我不想怀孕……”

“我不操你，宝贝。”韦德想，只要他的阴茎插到小蜘蛛的屁股里，他就绝对会射在里面的，他还会忍不住标记他，然后被小蜘蛛恨一辈子。为了避免这个悲剧的发生，韦德打算从一开始就不进去。

听到这个，彼得一时因害羞而说不了话，是他期待得太多了，他看到那根阴茎的时候脑袋里就乱七八糟了。接着，韦德的双手抓住了男孩柔嫩的臀部，他的手指施加着力道又放松，那两瓣肉在他的指间弹动着，他掐得越来越用力，在屁股上留下了深红的指痕。

彼得的双腿松松地绕着韦德的腰，他无力地靠在他的肩头，小声地抽泣着。他从来没有被人这么下流地揉过屁股，他自己都没这么碰过它，他的屁股已经被揉捏得又热又麻了，这会儿还流出了更多的热液，完全打湿了韦德手指。

“我一直都想这么揉蜘蛛侠的屁股，从第一次见到你的时候就想了，我在春梦里模拟过十几次。谢谢你让我梦想成真。”韦德的嘴唇贴在男孩的脸上轻快地吻了一下，还发出了响声。

他手上的动作那么粗暴，但这一吻温柔又可爱。彼得为此奇怪地动着心。

韦德最后用力地扇了一下男孩的屁股，那两团丰满有弹性的臀肉像盘子里的布丁那样摇晃着，小蜘蛛嘴里发出了一声短促尖锐的“啊”，随即很快地捂住自己的嘴，涨红了脸。

“叫出声，小蜘蛛，别忍着嘛。”他脱掉了蜘蛛侠下半身的制服，双手紧握着他的膝窝分开着往上推，一直折到他的耳边，那个泛着水光的肉洞可怜兮兮地往外流着水，微微张开着，一副完全准备好了被操的模样。

忍住忍住忍住忍住忍住，你要是现在操了他，他就会永远恨你，你们再也没有以后了。韦德使劲地闭着眼一遍遍警告自己，即使他脑子里的两个声音都在疯狂地尖叫着操他，操死他，他仍然决定坚守自己的立场。

“宝贝，还有力气吗，自己扶着腿，”韦德拉着男孩哆嗦的双手放到腿上，“做好准备了吗？我用手指让你爽爽。”

彼得抬着自己的双腿，他完完全全地把下半身敞开在韦德的面前，毫无保留，这些也曾出现在他的梦里。眼下他有一点害怕，但更多的是兴奋。他知道韦德如果要在他的体内成结射精，他也没法真的阻止什么。他只有相信他。

Omega的后穴又热又湿。韦德首先伸了两根手指进去，男孩立刻发出了一声绵软的呻吟，这让他的阴茎更硬了。他微微分开手指撑大穴口，抽插了几次后加入了第三根手指。他在湿泞泞的肠道里到处摸索和按压，很快就找到了能让男孩尖叫的那个点，他快速地抽送手指，集中攻击那一处。他头一次听到蜘蛛侠发出这样的声音，他呜咽着，音调又高又细，几乎像是一个濒临高潮的女孩。

他的阴茎胀得发痛发痒，他不得不一边帮自己手淫，一边给小蜘蛛做手指按摩。他飞快地把手指一次次捅进他的屁股，后面流出的液体被拍打得四处飞溅，小蜘蛛尖声哭叫着起来，他的阴茎又涌出一股精液，后穴同时喷出了透明的液体。他的身体激烈地痉挛，腹部一下一下地抽动着，像条跳上甲板的美人鱼。

“甜心，你跟潮吹的小处女似的。”韦德重重地喘着气说，他没让小蜘蛛休息多久，就握紧他的腰帮他翻了个身，摆成跪趴的姿势。

彼得第一次经历这样的高潮，他的大脑已经完全进入了高温的真空环境，力气也被抽空了，他根本撑不起自己的身体，额头贴着地面向后翘起屁股，他跪在地上的双腿还在打颤。接着，那根发烫的硬物就抵在他的臀部上，顶端的热液沾湿了他的皮肤。韦德疯狂地在他的股沟上摩擦着自己的阴茎，速度太快了，有时会稍微擦到一点彼得的洞口，那时他就会失控地呻吟起来，他被顶弄得前后移动，他的面罩快蹭掉了。彼得努力地抬起软绵绵的手，把它往下拉一点。他的屁股被摩擦得越来越烫，他几乎感觉到了疼痛。

韦德紧握着男孩的细腰，很容易就在他的皮肤上留下醒目的深红色指痕，他的屁股上也是，那些狰狞的痕迹已经开始变成紫红色了。他的动作太剧烈导致男孩的面罩差点被蹭下去了，那些打着卷儿的柔软棕发从布料里松了出来，散落在他的后颈上。小蜘蛛很快地把面罩往下拉，但他棕色的头发还露在外面。

他射了。粘稠的精液落在男孩发红的背部，还有一部分粘在了蜘蛛侠的制服上，这能比得上他最下流的梦境了。

小蜘蛛浑身都在战栗，像冻坏了的小动物，他身上只穿着被上拉得露出乳头的制服和靴子。意识到韦德完事后，他脱力地往旁边一躺，膝盖被磨得通红，还有点蹭破皮了。

“嗨，小蜘蛛？”韦德穿好了自己的裤子，不太确定地打量着眼前还在轻微抽泣着的男孩，“你还好吗？很抱歉弄伤了你的膝盖。”

“我很好。”小蜘蛛的声音里带着哭腔，他吃力地双手撑地慢慢地坐起来，他低头看着自己乱糟糟的下半身——脸还是通红的，面罩上的大眼睛眨了眨，“这点伤我明天就能好。”

“喔，好的。”韦德忐忑地应声。他有过很多次一夜情，他最烦的就是处理第二天早上的尴尬，现在的情况有那么一点相似，但他一点也不烦——因为这是小蜘蛛，他就是有点不安和惶恐，他不知道自己表现得怎么样，能不能让男孩满意。他捡起自己扔在一边的手套，用它们擦去小蜘蛛身上的精液。

才擦了第一下，彼得就敏感地打颤，他止不住，韦德滚烫的手掌贴在他的皮肤上，像是有什么魔力那样让他一动都动不了，皮革的触感在他的背部轻轻摩擦，他差点又要呻吟出声了。

韦德用同样的方式草草收拾干净被丢在地上的制服的下半部分。与此同时彼得捡起那条被韦德扔得很远的内裤，他很慢地站了起来，但他的双腿抖得厉害，热液还在顺着大腿往下流。他的身体突然之间不堪重负，他从未这样失衡过。彼得尝试着抬起一条腿，但他立刻狼狈地晃了一下，差点摔倒在地。

“宝贝，我帮你穿，乐意效劳！”韦德立刻过来蹲在小蜘蛛的面前，他接过那条被打湿的棉质内裤，盯了一会儿，下意识地就要把鼻子凑上去。

“别！别闻。拜托。”彼得光是看到这个画面就羞耻得快死了，他赶快拉住韦德的手阻止他。

“来，小蜘蛛，先抬左脚。穿过左边这个洞洞！”韦德听话地把内裤放低，移到男孩的脚边。彼得抬起脚的时候稍微扶了一下韦德的肩膀。

“完美！触地满分！轮到右边的脚脚——”

彼得害羞地笑了笑，等右脚也穿过去之后，韦德用同样的方式帮他穿好了制服。彼得身体上的欲望逐渐平息，他把面罩拉了下来，而韦德突然握着他的肩膀转向了自己。

“怎，怎么？”彼得紧张地抬头看他。

“小蜘蛛，你现在闻起来全是我的味道。”韦德还没把掀起一半的面罩拉下去，所以小蜘蛛能看到他笑起来的牙齿。

“你身上也有我的味道。”彼得小声地说。

他们静默了一小会儿，韦德松开了男孩，手指挠了挠自己的脸颊，他们头顶的蛛网还没溶解，他咳嗽了几声问：“小宝贝，你觉得怎么样？今晚？”

“呃……还不错。”彼得用手指拉扯了一下内裤边，他屁股后面的布料湿漉漉地紧贴着他，不太舒服。

“所以……我们没事，对吧？我们明天还是能继续见面？是吗？抱歉，只是想确定这不是什么火辣的一夜情，第二天你就拍拍屁股挥着蛛网翅膀跟我说永别的那种！”

“没事，我们很好，一切都很好。”彼得想给他更多的信心，于是他再一次张开双臂抱了抱他，手在他厚实的背上轻拍了两下，“别担心，韦德。”

“哦，那，我们还会有第二次，第三次，更多次，对不对？如果我戴套的话，是不是就能操你了？宝贝，你发情期的时候可以来找我，我一定会照顾得你舒舒服服的，我很有经验！”

“什么经验？”彼得的语气不太爽快，“你常常和很多omega做爱吗？”

“你看，小蜘蛛，成年人不是非得相爱才能做爱，只要能让彼此舒舒服服的，就算你不爱我也行，”韦德停顿了几秒，声音又高昂了起来，“你有需求的时候就来找我，性感雇佣兵在线，免费服务，任何你需要填洞的时候——”

彼得真的生气了，他迅速地用蛛网堵住了韦德的嘴，然后抽出他背后的武士刀割开了蛛网。

“明晚见，韦德。”他愤怒地说，甚至都不想走回到他身边，远远地用蛛丝粘着武士刀入鞘。

他早该知道韦德这种轻浮的态度的。他也没必要真的赌气，习惯就好。

他在空中荡的时候逐渐消了气，风穿过他的制服，那些体液冷冰冰地粘着他的皮肤，让他浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，他希望凌晨两点没有人抬头看到一个几乎湿透了的蜘蛛侠。他得赶快回家洗澡洗衣服，千万不能让梅婶发现。这时他总是很庆幸她是beta，否则他一进家门就能被闻出和一个alpha搞过。

13

“我们惹小蜘蛛生气了。”

_这也不是第一次了。_

_至少他还会来见你。_

韦德昨晚又没睡觉——好吧，或许睡了几个小时。距离他和小蜘蛛在楼顶上的热辣第一次后，他被激发的性欲就像尼亚加拉大瀑布，接下来的时间他就在看片，自慰，嗑药和做煎饼这几项娱乐活动中度过，直到天亮。

盘子里金灿灿的薄饼叠得很高，摇摇晃晃的，他的桌子已经堆不下了，他伸了个大懒腰趴在它们上面，闭上了眼睛。

“我喜欢一大早就被煎薄饼的味道包围。”韦德的舌头苦得有些麻痹了，他的胃在不舒服地翻腾着，“我好幸福。”

声音们针对后一句话提出异议，而韦德稍微反驳了几句就睡着了。

小蜘蛛掉下来的时候正好被堆得厚厚的饼们接住了，他浑身散发着令人开胃的味道。接着，小家伙无措地甩掉黏在身上的食物，掀起一半面罩大口呼吸了几次。

“嗨，韦德，”他说，“我能借用一下你的浴室吗？”

“是啊，为什么不呢？就像我昨天晚上看的黄片那样……请吧，小甜心。”韦德踹着地上成堆的垃圾为小蜘蛛开路，而男孩顺从地跟着他走到浴室。

瓷砖地和墙上都是血迹，浴缸里的水是黑红色的，上面浮着五只黄色的小鸭子，像是个奇诡的杀人现场。

“你知道吗，小蜘蛛，我非常不建议你进来，”韦德停在了门口，用自己的身躯挡着身后的人，“你可能还是回……哇哦。”

蜘蛛侠已经一丝不挂了——除了他还戴在脸上的面罩。男孩的双手挠痒似的搂上他的后颈，他踮起脚亲吻他的脸，韦德可以清晰地看到几颗水珠顺着小蜘蛛的背脊滚落到他的翘臀上。韦德硬得发痛，而男孩发出一串笑声，轻巧地跳了起来，双腿盘在他的腰上。

“砰！”

韦德是被枪声惊醒的。他下意识地握住后腰上的枪。

_靠，我们都被吓萎了。隔壁的毒贩小子被毙了？_

_不得不说，刚刚的春梦太老套了。_

“你不懂，那叫经典，正好适合小蜘蛛这样的宝贝。经典的就是最好的。”韦德戴好面罩，举着枪靠近猫眼，走廊上空无一人，“现在让我们关心一下自己的邻居，做一个友好的邻居死侍。”

门没有被强行闯入的痕迹，韦德几乎整夜都醒着，这期间也没有任何人来过。

“早上好，保罗，还活着吗？自杀成功了？”韦德曲起指关节敲了敲门，“只是好奇。”

他听到了缓慢接近的脚步声和枪上膛的动静。

“不关你的事，威尔逊先生。”他的声音隔着门传来。

_哦，他听起来是不是有一点心虚？_

_他真的很懂如何激发咱们的好奇心。_

“别这么冷漠嘛，五个月前我还从你这里买了所有的可卡因，记得吗？给你的大客户开开门？”韦德稍微退远了一点，果断地踹开了门，“我自己动手了，不用客气。”

房间里是白粉和新鲜血液的味道。瘦弱的年轻人瘫坐在地上用恐惧的眼神看着死侍，他握枪的手不停地发抖。

“没必要这么害怕的，小保罗。”韦德看了一眼地上的尸体，他踢着那个死透了的中年老男人翻了个身，子弹打穿了他的胸膛，血渗进了地毯，“这又是谁？”

保罗沉默着。

“还是不说话？我以为我们是朋友。”韦德遗憾地叹了口气，随意将枪收起，他半蹲下来观察着吓坏了的男人，“那你慢慢收拾，别着急，重点是毁尸灭迹干净点，我先走啦，还要准备今天的约会——”

“威尔逊先生！”他叫住了他。

韦德已经到了门口，他侧过身把手掌放在耳廓上：“我听着呢。”

“我……”他嗫嚅了一会儿，语气带着无助和慌张，通常情况下露出这种表情的人应该会说一个又长又悲惨的起源故事。但他只是停顿了一会儿，最后说，“我叫约翰。”

“好吧，约翰。”韦德打算再给他一次机会，“有什么是你想告诉我的吗？”

脸色惨白的年轻人咬紧嘴唇，摇了摇头。

“那么，晚点见，小约翰，你看起来需要趴在一双漂亮的大腿上好好哭一场，那位omega美女应该不错。”韦德用脚勾上了那扇被他踹坏的门，“门的事抱歉啦。”

_这小子身上准是出了什么事。_

_第一次杀人？_

韦德哼着歌换上制服，给自己腰间的一圈小口袋里塞了各种各样的东西。除了武士刀，弹药和小刀以外，他只带了两把手枪，轻装上阵。

_瞧，他试图无视我们呢。_

“嘿，他说了不关我们的事。他不想说。”韦德从四楼的窗口跳了下去，落地的时候他听到骨头发出响声，他单脚跳了几下，等待自愈因子修复几根被弄伤的骨头。

_得了吧，你瞒不住我们。_

_你担心那小子。_

“那你们还指望我干什么，扮演知心哥哥找他谈话？帮他处理尸体？还是报警？”韦德把泡泡糖扔进嘴里，“我要保持双手干燥干净，全新全意地等待12个小时后跟小蜘蛛的约会。”

14

彼得今天在好几个课间小睡了一会儿，他的蜘蛛感应总会在有人要对他恶作剧时提醒他，所以从这方面来讲，他睡得还算安心。接近学期末了，彼得有许多要完成的项目和小论文，他不得不抽出本就不多的睡眠时间去完成它们。

快写完时他已经提前换上了制服，梅婶每天的入睡时间点都很稳定，彼得安静地听了一会儿隔壁房间的动静，确认她睡熟之后，跳上了自己的窗台，拉下面罩。

他瞄准三点钟的方向射出蛛丝，脉搏在皮肤下高速地跳动着。他不合时宜地回想起韦德的手掌紧握住他大腿的感觉，一股热流立刻流窜过脊柱。类似于蜘蛛感应的尖锐刺激在他的皮肤上电光般地闪现。

想到韦德可真够提神的。或许他该在每次犯困的时候都想想他。

“小亲亲，你终于来啦——”雇佣兵站在地上大大地张开双臂，“为了迎接这一刻我已经等了21小时14分钟零53秒。”

有那么几秒，彼得真的想投入他的怀抱，但他及时地在距离韦德还有三英尺的地方落了地。Alpha有温度的信息素已经像晨雾那样布满了空气，彼得已经有点微醺了，像被灌了些酒精或迷药似的。离韦德很近的时候，他的脑子无法保持绝对的清醒。

“嗨，韦德，”彼得努力地表现出若无其事，他的手绕过韦德的腰间抱住他，向大楼发射出蛛丝，“昨天睡得怎么样？”

韦德高高地环起了手臂，肌肉线条把红黑色的制服撑得很满：“实际上，挺不错的，我梦到了你。”

“梦到我什么？”彼得好奇地追问。

“你跳进了薄饼堆里——因为我做了很多很多的煎薄饼，像是能做成一张地毯这么多，它们现在还待在桌上呢，”韦德奇怪地停顿了好一会儿，“然后你说想要洗澡，要借我的破烂浴室用一用。”

“呃，到了！”彼得的脸一下子发起烫，他敏锐地意识到了这是哪一类的梦，“我们就在这儿吧，怎么样？”他及时地岔开话题以阻止韦德继续讲下去，他选了不那么热闹的街区交叉口，先待在这座楼顶上先观察街道的情况，过半小时就换一个地方。

韦德总是喜欢坐得离他很近，他身上的温度很高，通过他们相蹭的肩头传递。彼得今天的心跳一直挺快，他把握着话题的走向在正常的轨道上，若是韦德有任何想要谈论昨晚的意思，彼得都会很快地引开方向，甚至开辟新话题。他在慌张的时候总是会说得过多，他不知道韦德有没有发现。

今晚什么事都没发生。没有任何行窃，抢劫，偷盗行为，一个平和普通的晚上。唯一的案件就是彼得帮助了一只流浪狗。除此之外的时间他们都在聊天。聊天没什么不好，彼得喜欢和他聊天，也喜欢听他讲自己那些奇妙古怪的经历。但是在他们探索彼此身体的后一天？这就过于使人紧张了。彼得悄悄地观察着韦德，他就像平时那样，用甜蜜的昵称叫他，用着夸张的肢体语言让自己的话更加生动，他还是会搂他的腰，靠在他的肩膀上，摸他的脑袋。

也许紧张的就只有他。彼得回想起对方提到经验的那句话，大概就是这样了，韦德有过不少这些经历，他早该习惯了，怎么会紧张呢？

彼得难以抑制地沮丧起来。

这次他又把韦德送到了住处附近，一个念头冒了出来：“韦德，我可以去你家吗？今天还算早，我们也没什么事。你上次邀请我的时候我就很想过去看看了……”

韦德使劲地眨了眨眼，他没有马上接话，看起来只是惊呆了，或许还有那么一点难以接受？

彼得不想给他压力，他想在他准备好的时候再上门拜访，于是他很快地改口：“没关系的！如果你不方便的话，我们可以下次……”

“百分百的乐意，小甜心！就是有点……”韦德张了张嘴，像是被人突然打断了话，他侧着头愣在那儿，接着小声地说了一句‘闭嘴’，又很快地露出一个大大的笑容，“不是对你说的，宝贝。来吧，蜘蛛小公主，我带你参观一下我的秘密城堡。”

彼得皱了皱眉：“别那么叫我。”

他知道韦德脑子里的声音。在他面前的时候韦德已经努力地试图忽视他们了，他看得出来。但有时他仍然会被影响，甚至直接跟自己对起话来。

楼道里是潮湿的霉味，又窄又黑，只能一人通过。这栋楼看起来像是独立于居民区之外的废弃垃圾场，彼得甚至怀疑这里除了韦德就没有其他人住了。

“这儿有点黑了，是不是？不过我猜你的天才蜘蛛感官不会受到什么影响。我喝醉了或是磕嗨了的时候在这里摔过跤，那边可能还有我的血。”韦德向后伸出手，“有没有一点害怕，小宝贝？你可以拉着我的手。”

彼得可没什么害怕的，但他很好奇韦德的反应，于是他很快拉了上去——在韦德收回手之前。

果然，雇佣兵怔了一下，他的手掌僵住了两秒，才缓慢地回握住他的手。

“你的手比我的大好多。”彼得想改善一下气氛，他是笑着说的。

这时他们已经踏入了第四层楼，楼道里微弱的光总算让视野明亮了一点，韦德突然站住不动了，彼得差点撞上去，空气里隐约有血和尸体腐坏的味道。

“小蜘蛛，我觉得我可能需要一些时间收拾，”韦德还挡在他身前，高大强壮的身躯几乎填满了通向走廊的门框，“你会脏死的，我发誓，你进去就会吐，甚至把你今天早上吃的小樱桃，苹果派什么的都吐个干净——我们下次吧，不用很久，明天就可以，我保证让你满意。”

“我没吃樱桃，不过我是吃了水果派，我婶婶做的，”等一下，这不是重点，彼得在心里埋怨自己。他觉得韦德现在的表现有些古怪，他还站在矮了两格的台阶上，试探地问，“你可以现在进去稍微收拾一下，我在门口等你。别担心，韦德，我不会吐的。”

“不行，我可能需要更多的——很多很多的准备。”他说，“像是，搬新家的准备……”

韦德还在继续说话，那声音一下子离得他很远，彼得已经听不进了。一股熟悉的凉意从后背极速攀向后颈的皮肤，他的神经突突跳动着，微微的刺痛感警示着他。

他迅速推开了眼前的雇佣兵，这几秒的时间对他来说像是放慢了许多，他进入了果冻的世界。

肮脏的地面上有长条干掉的血迹，上面覆着湿痕，可能是尸体流出的细胞液。彼得的胃部抽搐着，他越走近那道有明显破裂痕迹的门，他的蜘蛛感应鸣叫得越响。

就像是，这道门背后有人拿枪指着他。

15

_瞧瞧我们说过什么？_

_那小子连处理尸体都不会。_

韦德只要闻一下空气中的味道就能知道他的邻居还把尸体留在房间里。从走廊的痕迹来看，他很可能尝试着把尸体拖出去，但中途放弃了。

小蜘蛛已经开了门，他敏捷地窜上后方的天花板，因为门内吓坏了的年轻人正举着枪。

“小心走火，约翰。你想开枪？行，不过我的蜘蛛宝宝可没有自愈因子，所以，射我吧。”韦德挡在蜘蛛侠面前伸展开双臂，没错，就像电影里无私无畏的主角。

“是你带蜘蛛侠过来的？”约翰的眼睛血红，说话间的下巴不断地颤动，他看起来在精神崩溃的边缘了。

“韦德，你和这事有关吗？”男孩的声音变得严肃起来，“你知道这个，对不对？”

_咱们好久没有这样同时被两个人审问了。_

_我必须得说，我有点兴奋起来了。_

即使韦德知道这不应该，但他的确挺喜欢被人关注，即使是以这种方式：“冷静一点，男孩们，让我们坐下来好好谈一下，没必要这样凶巴巴的嘛，到我那里坐坐？我还有些煎饼和金酒——”

小蜘蛛没等他说完就发射了一团蛛丝堵住了枪口，然后他像个体操演员那样从他头顶翻了个跟头过去，脚尖在空中划出一条优美的弧线，落地时已经用蛛网捆住了约翰的脚踝和双手，对方因失去平衡倒在了地上。

“哦哦，蛛丝手铐，我很喜欢。”韦德鼓着掌点评，“你还从没这么绑过我，小蜘蛛。”

男孩转头瞪了他一眼，韦德乖乖噤声。

“抱歉，先生，我必须得带你去警局了……很遗憾。”蜘蛛侠挪动着步子，他的脚掌抬起发出被黏住的声音，地毯上的血和尸油散发着令人作呕的味道，他冲韦德看了一眼，示意他去找尸体。

快看，他读懂了小蜘蛛的眼神，这就是搭档的默契。

这个任务并不难，韦德很快就找到了那具僵直了的尸身，他用几根指头拽着衣领拖出来，倏地松手把尸体摔在地上。

约翰被吓了一跳，他的眼睛里溢出惊恐的泪，他抬头无助地看了韦德一眼。

“等等，小蜘蛛，”他阻止了男孩要带走他的行动，“也许我们该听听他的理由。”

“韦德，”蜘蛛侠皱起了眉，“他已经杀死了人。”

“我知道，我知道，我的意思是，我们可以给他一个机会，听听他怎么说？”韦德能感受到这个年轻人正身处黑暗，这话由他来讲或许有点怪，但他不能一直假装不在乎。今天早上的事就像玻璃碎片扎在他的皮肉上那样不舒服，他蹲下来问，“这个人是谁，约翰？”

又是一阵完美的沉默。蜘蛛侠叉着腰看向韦德。

“你让我在小蜘蛛面前很尴尬。醒一醒，嘿，”韦德伸手弹了一下年轻人的额头，“让我来猜猜，他是你的客户，拿了你的白粉宝贝们却不给钱？哦，我明白，换我也会拿枪威胁一下。”

“威尔逊先生，我不贩毒。”约翰终于说话了。

“什么？！”韦德和脑内的声音们一起发出惊叹，“别害羞，小约翰，你都杀了人了，贩毒没什么大不了的，至少你给人们带去了快乐的幻觉，短暂，虚假，但是美好。”

“那是你硬要跟我买的，威尔逊先生，你那时疯得厉害……”约翰的肩膀开始发抖，他低下头抽泣着，自言自语，“我真是受够了，我想死。这一切都……”

“嘿，先生，放松点，你叫约翰是吗？你好，约翰，”小蜘蛛也蹲了下来，他的手落在年轻人的肩头把他倾斜的身体微微扶正，声音平稳柔和，“能告诉我他是谁吗？”

他垂着脑袋缄默许久，才用微小的声音回答：“我父亲。”

蜘蛛侠眯起了眼睛，他重新站起了身。

“他伤害了你吗？”韦德歪着脑袋问，他只等待了一小会儿就继续说，“我知道，小约翰，我一看到你的眼睛就知道你身上一定发生了什么悲剧故事……听着，我不擅长让人‘感觉好点’这件事，我最拿手的是让人不舒服。所以，我猜我还是闭嘴？把话筒递给蜘蛛侠？”

小蜘蛛又瞪了他一眼。

“送我去警局吧，或者杀了我，我不想谈这些了。”他发出一声崩溃的低吼，“说真的，这些有什么意义？你们也不是真的在乎。”

“我能够理解你的感受。你觉得自己已经一无所有，没什么可失去了，但眼下的感受其实都无关紧要，”彼得注意到了摆放在凌乱的桌子一角的大学录取通知书，他惊讶地发现眼前眼窝深陷的瘾君子其实比他大不了几岁，他只是个吓坏了的孩子，一直用毒品逃避生活。他应该去上大学，交朋友，享受生活，而不是这些，“你会好起来的，我向你保证，约翰，当你找到自己真正想要什么的时候。”

约翰没有说话，他把下唇咬得鲜血淋漓。彼得拿起冰箱边上的匕首，轻轻割断了绑住年轻人的蛛丝。

“他害死我妈妈。他一直控制着我们。”他说，“我不是故意的，我们只是发生了一些争吵……”

“你该早点来找我，约翰，这就是好邻居的妙用，遇到这种情况我可以提供全美最优的佣兵服务，你还能享有邻居折扣，或者……我甚至可以给你费用全免。”韦德的腿蹲得有些酸了，他把双臂放在膝盖上，下巴抵在自己的手上。他不禁想到，已经晚了，这个年轻人的人生已经被改变了。

“约翰，我不会绑着你去警局。但我希望你自首，好吗？”彼得的鼻腔被那具腐尸的味道熏得格外酸涩，“我希望你自己做出正确的决定。”

他抬起满是血污的手抹了一把自己的脸。一声压抑的哭泣从手掌后传来。

彼得拉起韦德退出他的房间，他想给他一次机会。

“我已经完了，是吗，蜘蛛侠？”在他们要离开之前，约翰用发颤的声音问。

“不，”彼得认真地看着他，“你只是需要帮助。”

16

韦德没想到这就是他和小蜘蛛第一次上门约会的全部内容，不得不说，和他想象中的很不一样。但至少事情圆满解决了。那天的晚些时候他听到他唯一的邻居拨通了911自首。他会确保约翰在出狱后得到帮助，他会给他一笔钱，一个新的名字，全新的身份，他还去墓地拜访了他的母亲——这位可怜的女士死于毒瘾丈夫的过失暴力行为。

首先，彻底戒毒，再试着重新考个大学。韦德去监狱看他的时候他们是这么计划的。他真的希望他能够重新开始，小蜘蛛给了他这个机会，而韦德会尽力去帮助他。

“拜拜，小保罗。期待着你未来再做我的邻居。”韦德给了他一个巨大的飞吻。没错，保罗，这就是他打算给他的新名字。

_他看起来就像是一个保罗。_

“完全正确。”

有空的时候韦德搬了个家，他挺讨厌搬家的，除了他精心摆放整齐的武器，其他东西他都丢得到处都是，包括他身体的各个部分。所以他在离开前留了一张支票和一张纸条（上面写着‘你可以随意使用我的器官’）补偿给房东，瞧他多么细心。

他搬到了离约会地点很近的那座公寓，他可以用瞄准镜欣赏小蜘蛛在空中自由舒展的身体，扭动的窄腰和翘屁股。

“该上班了，韦德。”小蜘蛛的双脚轻踮在他的窗台上，他的腿部线条紧实又迷人，接着他蹲了下来，大腿肌肉在紧身衣下绷紧了，看起来火辣极了，“停止摸我，给你两秒时间。”

“哦，我在摸你吗？”韦德收回了手放到身后，“我怀疑你的腿上有吸盘。”

“你没意识到自己把刚才的话都说出来了，对不对？”男孩无奈地叹了口气，向他伸出手掌，“过来吧。”

“谢谢你邀请我跳舞，蜘蛛王子，我一定会好好表现的。”韦德捏起不存在的裙角优雅地鞠躬点头，把手放在了小蜘蛛的掌心上，“好了，现在是王子的亲吻时刻了。”说完撅起了嘴巴。

男孩发出了世上最好听的笑声，他抬手在佣兵顶起面罩的嘴唇上捏了捏，调皮地说：“我们出发吧，小鸭子。”

韦德的心脏在胸腔里疯狂地搏动起来，那个他割下一次又一次，死亡、腐烂过一次又一次的器官，总是会为这个男孩失控地跳动。

他纤细的手臂正有力地绕在他的腰间。这套蛛网图案的制服怎么这么可爱？是什么让他的手指看起来又长又漂亮？为什么上面正在冒出一些粉红色的小气泡？

_别摸他！_

_已经迟了，他发春发个不停。_

韦德握住他的小臂，像划过琴弦那样划过他的手背，慢慢握住他的手，男孩颤了一下，但没有阻止他。他看着街道上的车灯，广告牌闪烁的颜色，变得很小的行人，他很喜欢俯瞰城市的视角，他也想告诉小蜘蛛他有多么喜欢他。

“小蜘蛛，我就是想让你知道，我真的挺喜欢你的，我可能每天都在说，但是，”

_停下来，白痴，没人想听我们认真告白。_

_你要吓跑他吗？_

小蜘蛛的身体一下子僵住了，他连呼吸都乱了套，韦德赶忙改变了话的方向：“就是那种最好的朋友的喜欢，你知道？我真的很开心能和你做朋友，这是这些年来发生在我身上最好的事。”

他们俩在楼顶停下了，小蜘蛛微微抬头看着他，他睁大眼睛的方式看起来像个卡通人物：“我，我也是，韦德，我很高兴能和你在一起，你看，已经这么久了，没有任何坏事发生，也许我们很合适，呃，你知道的，继续这样下去……”

_他刚刚是说了在一起？_

_不是那种在一起，你这个傻蛋，别想太多。_

“对，对，我们应该继续组队，永远组队，全国人民都会被我们这对完美搭档迷住的！”韦德在原地蹦了蹦，扑上去抱住了男孩，他的手抚过他的肩胛骨落在腰间，那对滚圆的翘臀就在他手掌下不到两英寸的位置。

别去摸他，别毁了这一切。

小蜘蛛乖乖地待在他怀里，像是走神了，或是睡着了。不过他的身体又在战栗了。可能是因为韦德的alpha信息素，他及时放开了男孩，退开两大步。

“对不起，宝贝，我总会忘记这个……或许你该给我做一套抑制alpha信息素的死侍制服，这样我们就能做到互相不影响了。”韦德已经开始想象男孩变身小裁缝的样子给他量尺寸，“我敢打赌你做衣服的样子一定很可爱……”

“韦德，我发情期来了。”蜘蛛侠打断了他的话。他的声音听起来还算镇定，但他已经开始站不稳了，“你可以帮我去买一些抑制剂吗？我需要三管。”

_他发情了，猛男，咱们的机会来了。_

_证明你是个超级性爱大师和体贴好情人的时候到了。_

韦德有些无法阻止自己被对话框们描述的内容吸引注意力，他能感觉到下半身已经开始变热了。他的脑袋里出现了很多杂声，尖利地干扰着他的思考。

“韦德？”小蜘蛛把备用的蛛网发射器递给他，“你会用这个吧？”

“当然啦，小天才，我用你用剩下的蛛丝荡过好几次呢！资源循环利用，便捷又环保，现在让我试试这个！”韦德接过之后迅速地向远方喷出蛛丝，他现在要做的就是尽快远离小蜘蛛。

17

彼得回想着日历上他圈出的那些日期，他这一年来的发情期从未准过。他蜷缩在楼顶的一角，脚后跟紧贴着臀部。没有抑制剂的帮助，那些为性交而分泌的润滑液大量地弄湿了他的内裤和制服，他的信息素味道正失控地往外漏。他觉得很热，他想脱掉自己的制服，他的思维以最快的速度陷入混沌。

“亲爱的，我到家了！”韦德拎着塑料袋从空中直接摔在平台上，他总是不知道怎么停下。

Alpha的信息素沉重又浓厚地渗入了彼得的皮肤，它们钻进了他的每一个细胞让他变得更痒。他看着韦德向他走过来的时候下意识地往里缩，他错觉地面在变软和塌陷，他敏锐的蜘蛛感官也变得迟钝起来，他第一次觉得面罩遮挡了他的视野，阻碍了他的呼吸。

“宝贝，你真该好好研究一下给制服加个吸水功能，你湿透了。”韦德把那些抑制剂拿出来，他蹲下来时彼得能看到他的裤裆里鼓胀起了巨大的一块。

彼得自己都能听到自己的喘息声，他伸出发抖的手去接那一管抑制剂，然后脱下自己的手套，露出手臂，但眼前的一切都有了彩色的重影，他使劲地摇晃着脑袋，睁大眼睛，却对不准正确的地方。

韦德突然吻上了他的手，他被omega发情的信息素牵引着失去了控制，他粗糙的舌苔细致地刷过彼得露在外面的手指，他吮吸着每一根，直到彼得虚软得握不住手里的抑制剂，他一直舔到了手腕，薄薄的皮肤下清晰可见青色的血管，他的牙齿轻轻地摩挲着跳动的脉搏。韦德宽大的手掌肆无忌惮地摸过他的全身，贴着紧身衣一路下移，寻着味道来到了他的下半身，他的鼻子拱在彼得分开的两腿之间，被那些渗出的体液弄湿了。

“呜……”alpha和omega的信息素互相影响着拖拽着彼此，根本没人可以阻止，彼得甚至发不出哭泣以外的声音，他想说点什么，但他的语言功能就像是全部退化了一样，他的大脑里只有汹涌的情欲。

韦德已经扒下了他的裤子拉到膝盖，他像品尝美食一样舔起了他湿滑的股沟，里面的热液汩汩地往外流着，他的舌尖往上一勾，舌面上的小颗粒摩擦在会阴处，又是一股润滑液涌出来，韦德用力地吸了一口，发出巨大的水声。他脱掉了手套，烫人的掌心按住他的大腿根往上推，接着，他的舌头就挤进了后穴。

“不……”彼得的身体激烈地弹动了一下，那条火热的舌肉灵活地舔着他的洞，顶开那些紧缩的肉，他用大拇指抠着他湿软的后穴往两边拉开，好让舌头进出得更顺利。那些湿滑的粘液一部分被韦德舔走，一部分滴在地上，他躺的那块地方已经打湿了一片。

韦德解开了自己的腰带，完全勃起状态下尺寸过大的阴茎抵在了男孩的腿上，彼得被那股温度烫得缩了一下，他的内裤被汗水和润滑液弄得湿透了，黏在他的腿上，alpha急躁地推着那圈湿布料，它们滚成了一条绳子掐在他的大腿上，他给男孩圆润的臀部留出足够多的空间之后，就按着他的膝窝直到压上他的胸脯，几乎将他的身子对折。接着，那个粗大的龟头抵在了他的穴口，只是在入口处蹭了一会儿，彼得已经感觉到后面被撑大了一点。

他发情的味道不断地引诱着韦德让他跟着本能走，而alpha也下意识地用信息素施压，让他的身体更深地沉入情欲，他们互相拉扯着越陷越深，彼得为AO之间的影响力惊叹，同时也感到了一丝恐慌。

他的阴茎塞进来了，彼得只用后面就能描摹出它的形状和模样。那些夸张的凸起，块状和曲状的疤以及胀起的青筋，残忍地撑开了小洞里的软肉，畅通无阻地顶到了最深的地方。

彼得全身的心跳都集中到了下面，他不可控制地浑身发抖，嘴里不断地发出难堪的呻吟，他的面罩已经被他的眼泪和口水弄湿了。

韦德重重地撞起了他的屁股，他摆动腰的频率不可思议的快，第一次被操的omega根本招架不住。彼得甚至还没碰自己的阴茎，它就已经射出了一股精液，后穴被巨物侵犯的感觉比想象中的更好，他哭得厉害，全身绵软，他抬着无力的手放在腹部，那几乎能感觉到韦德的阴茎凶猛地操进操出。

他的屁股一直在流出新鲜的热液，又很快地被操得四处飞溅，甚至打成透明的泡沫黏在深红色的洞口。

omega的发情也很大程度地影响了alpha，他们的理智散得比任何东西都快，像是迅速变成了只为交配存在的动物。

他甚至不在乎他们是在一百零三层的楼顶做爱，不在乎是不是有人会看到他们。他的身体被韦德完全操控着，他紧按住他并拢的双腿，用着力的肱二头肌高高胀起，他以不容反抗的姿势压着他发狠地操，他的髋部一遍遍撞击着彼得，这让他感到兴奋和害怕。

在不长的时间里男孩已经射了三次，他的阴茎贴着肚皮可怜兮兮地往下漏着水，他的身体吃不消这种激烈的性爱，蜘蛛面罩湿了之后变成更深的红色，他像只小母猫那样持续地发出尖细软的呻吟和哭叫，他毫无反抗的动作，柔韧性极好的身体被折起，他配合地放好自己的双手，他是那么顺从，乖巧，被撞得通红的屁股高高地翘起只为挨操。

韦德再一次集中操他的前列腺后，男孩的肉穴涌出一大股热液，舒服地冲刷着他的龟头，他继续往更深的地方顶进去，熟练地找到了属于omega的最脆弱的那个通道。

它很软很热，像是马上就要融化的布丁和欧蕾。

他的大脑里没有任何声音，连自己的思维也没有，身体的本能正在告知他把阴茎埋进去，突破那个入口，射他一肚子精液，让他怀孕，标记他，标记他……

“不要，韦德，不……”彼得的身体颤个不停，他哭泣的声音像是求饶，他被自己的口水噎到从而咳嗽了起来。

_看吧，他恶心我们了。_

_快停下，你在强奸他。_

韦德怔住了。他从高温真空的情欲空间里抽离出来，他重新听到了声音。

_看看你都做了什么，你在伤害他。_

_可怜的男孩，他绝对不会想怀我们的孩子。_

“可是，我爱他，我真的……”韦德试图反驳什么，他睁大了眼睛，慢慢地松开了对男孩的控制，他的大腿上清晰可见自己深红的指痕。

_你该回去照照镜子，谁会愿意被我们爱上？_

“韦德？”小蜘蛛迟疑地叫他，声音还带着浓重的鼻音。

即使是现在，韦德还是难以抵抗alpha的本能，他的每一个细胞都叫嚣着原本要实行的计划，他疯狂的自愈因子更是令他的性欲无法满足。他想停下来，他必须停下来，他不能再继续。他不能伤害小蜘蛛。

当然还有一个最最简单的办法，能够暂时性地阻止一切，他已经很久没做了，但他不介意自己现在实行。

韦德快速抽出腰上的枪，将枪口抵上自己的下巴，武器冰冷的温度使他感到平静和救赎。

“韦德，别！”

他扣动了扳机。

18

韦德醒来的时候他们正在空中移动，小蜘蛛抱着他，大概在把他送回家的路上。男孩身上发情的味道变得很淡了，他应该已经注射好了那三管抑制剂。

“醒了？”小蜘蛛注意到他的状态，声音里是难以抑制的愤怒，“你必须得跟我保证以后不会这么做了，韦德，你不能在我面前……”

“我必须这么做，小蜘蛛，我明白，刚刚那些都是信息素的影响……实际上，你不会想被我标记的。这是唯一能阻止我的办法。”韦德的声音小了下去，“我不想破坏我们的关系。”

“是吗？你已经破坏了！”男孩的话有一点刺伤韦德了，因为他真的感觉到心脏抽紧了。

这时他们到家了，小蜘蛛像来的时候那样蹲在他的窗台上，他身上的制服还是湿漉漉的，狼狈地粘着他的皮肤，他像一个审判者那样观察着韦德。

“对不起。”他只有道歉，除此之外他不知道该说什么。

男孩轻叹了一口气，他跳了下来，脚掌落在地板上，严格意义上来说这是小蜘蛛第一次踏入他的新家，但韦德现在没心思去纪念。

“不要道歉。韦德，我就是想知道你是怎么想的……我真的猜不到你在想什么，”小蜘蛛踮起脚捧着他的脸转向他，语气试探又小心翼翼，“你能……你能告诉我吗？”

“你想知道什么，宝贝？”韦德下意识地去摸他的手背，又很快地放下手。

小蜘蛛也看到了这个动作，他有些不好意思地收回自己的手，稍微往后退了一点，走进了月光里，像是随时都会消失的睡前故事里的精灵。

“你说喜欢我，只是朋友的喜欢，是吗？”男孩眨了眨眼睛，抬起头又低下头，他不安地扭着身子，“你不想跟我做爱，是因为不想破坏这样的关系？”

“差不多是？”韦德不知道该怎么回答，虽然前一句是谎话，但他也的确试图让小蜘蛛去相信，“不过我可没有不想跟你做爱……”

_对啊，你都爱死了好吗？_

_连梦里都不放过他。_

韦德感觉到自己的脸因这两句话发起烫来，还好他戴着面罩。

“你是觉得，朋友也能做爱吗？”小蜘蛛继续问，声音听不出明显的情绪。

“准确一点来说，会做爱的朋友应该叫炮友。”韦德纠正了他的说法，“呃，但我需要澄清一点，我没有想和你做炮友的意思，甜心，我就只是……听着，我很喜欢你，我也喜欢和你做爱，你的身体棒极了，你很完美，宝贝男孩，我能靠着回想今天晚上就度过余生。我猜这大概就是全部了，所以，你还想知道什么？”

男孩露出了困惑的表情，他稍微走进了两步，在白色的月光下走到他的面前，他掀起自己一半的面罩，甜美的信息素又飘了出来。

“那你会想要吻我吗？”红晕浮上了男孩的脸颊，他紧张地微微抿住嘴唇，专注地抬头等待着答案。

韦德不受控制地伸手贴上他的脸颊，拇指的指腹轻轻碾过他薄薄的嘴唇，他柔软的皮肤就在他的手指下，温暖，宁静。男孩被抚摸时身体小频率地打着颤，像是小兔子，小松鼠那类的动物。

他用双手捧住男孩的脸，轻轻地，用隔着面罩的嘴唇吻了他一下。

“谁不想亲亲蜘蛛宝贝的嘴呢？”他用轻松又甜腻的声音说出这句话，就像平常一样。

小蜘蛛拉开了他的面罩，韦德慌张地往后瑟缩，男孩很快就停手了，他只是让他露出了嘴唇和下巴。

“现在呢？”他继续问，就像个刨根问底的好奇的孩子。

怎么办？他该怎么办？他是真的想吻他。韦德开始抱怨起他现在安静的大脑，在他需要那些声音给点建议的时候他们去哪儿了？

他看了一会儿男孩向上翘起的嘴角，他的鼻翼紧张地微微收缩了一下。

操，不管了。

韦德吻住了他的嘴唇。他惊叹它是那么柔软甜蜜，他轻轻舔着男孩整齐的牙齿，它们就像是光滑的珍珠和小贝壳。男孩的舌头笨拙又急切地想要回应，韦德卷着他的舌尖轻吻，他尝起来像是会上瘾的糖和果酒。小蜘蛛温热的鼻息痒痒地喷洒在他的嘴唇上方，他呼吸得很急促，直到韦德放开了他，他还在喘气。

“你还好吗，宝贝？会不会觉得想吐？我嘴里可能都是血腥味，十几分钟前我才放了颗子弹进去，我的下颚才刚长好……”他知道自己又要硬了，他得赶紧离小蜘蛛远一点。

“你喜欢我，韦德。”男孩说的是陈述句，他用手指抬高了一点面罩，他后脑勺棕色的头发已经散出来几束。

这是什么陷阱吗？他的佣兵感应在滴滴作响了。他的脑袋里还是只有他自己，他烦人的对话框到底跑去哪儿了？谁来救救他。

韦德的心脏在胸腔里激烈地冲撞，他怀疑它会直接像时钟里的布谷鸟那样直接冲破他的皮肉，血淋淋地掉在小蜘蛛的脚边，用奄奄一息的声音说着，我爱你，我好爱你。

他把男孩抱进了怀里，这样他就不用看着他的脸了，不用知道对方的表情会让他轻松许多，于是他决定挑个程度轻点的词说，不至于吓到小蜘蛛：“你说对了，小蜘蛛，我喜欢你，还记得去年的圣诞夜吗，你找到我，又抱着我去警局那次？你的麋鹿围巾被风吹得一直拍我的脸，那时我就决定喜欢你了。”

小蜘蛛的身子颤抖着，他紧紧拥上了韦德的后背，他说话的声音像是惊喜和难过的混合，他哽咽了一下说：“谢谢你，韦德，我好开心……我也好喜欢你。”

“宝贝，你不用勉强自己的，这不是那种‘祝你圣诞快乐，你也是’的回应，我的意思是……”韦德微微松开了他，而男孩突然摘下了自己的面罩，吓得他马上捂住眼睛，“小蜘蛛，你，你干嘛？快点戴回去。”

“我想让你看到面罩下的我。”小蜘蛛小心地轻声问，“你不想看吗？”

“这太过界了，宝贝，我没有准备好，我得做个心理准备，可能得花三十年这么久……”韦德死死地挡住自己的眼睛，“我当然很感兴趣，甜心，我超好奇的！但是这个，这个有点太过了，我……”

“那我们一部分一部分来，好吗？”小蜘蛛温和地说，“这一次先看眼睛？”

“这样听起来……还不错？”韦德分开了一道指缝。

男孩用双手拉起面罩，挡住眼睛以下的脸，他正在笑，漂亮的棕色眼睛弯了起来，他额头上方的碎发卷卷地落在眉上，像毛还湿着的那种小狗。

“宝贝，你美得像个洋娃娃。”他忍不住伸手去捏那一缕软软的头发，接着是两条细眉毛，这时男孩的眨了眨眼睛，睫毛刷得他的手指痒痒的，“如果你不戴面罩的话，只用这双眼睛你就能抓到一条街的犯人，我保证。”

男孩低声笑了起来，他的眼睛更弯了，韦德也跟着笑了。

“你看，进展很顺利，是不是？”小蜘蛛转身戴好了面罩，又转过来面向着他。

“进展？什么进展？”韦德难以置信地问，“就是我喜欢你，你也喜欢我那回事？我可能需要捅自己几刀才能相信这是真的……所以，我们接下来是该怎么办？你是想做我的男朋友还是什么？小蜘蛛，我真的搞不明白……”

“别捅自己！别，我向你保证是真的。”小蜘蛛犹豫地上前拉住他的手握了握，又松开，像是什么友好赠别会的开幕式，“我的意思就是，我们可以试试。”

“怎么试？试什么？”韦德不可思议地问，他实在不敢相信。

“男朋友。”小蜘蛛用细微的声音说，他有些害羞，这会儿已经重新蹦到了窗台上。

“哦。”韦德用力地点了点头，面罩下的脸红透了，他玩起了自己腰间的小口袋，把它们打开又扣紧，“你是说真的，对吧？我睡一觉醒来还是真的——的那种真？”

“真的，”小蜘蛛耐心地确认，“别担心，韦德，你不要觉得有压力……只是试试。从明天开始。”

“好的。”韦德回答，一下子想不出还有什么话能说，他沉默了。

“你没事吧？”

“没事，好极了。”

“那，我们明天见。”小蜘蛛已经说了告别的话，但还是担忧地看着他，没有离开。

“明晚见，小甜心，我会做一个五星级称职男朋友的，全方位服务——你根本想不到！你绝对会爱死我的！”韦德让自己振作起来说出这句话，这才让小蜘蛛放心了，他笑了一下冲他挥手。

而韦德冲到了窗台前，像期待爱情的迪士尼公主那样看着小精灵飞远。

19

按照小蜘蛛的话，他们现在是彼此的男朋友了——在试用期的那种。男孩今天晚上看到他时表现得有些腼腆，这样的反应倒是提醒了韦德记忆的真实性。看来他可以找一个可爱的新本子开始记录他和小蜘蛛的恋爱细节了。

_希望他别在我们写了两页后就被吓跑了。_

_他脑子也坏了吧？居然喜欢上咱们。_

“操，不许你说我的宝贝的坏话！”韦德大叫起来，这倒是把他对面的小偷先生吓了一大跳。

“我，我什么都没说啊？”对方的表情十足困惑，他看起来有点害怕，但更多的是搞不清状况的茫然。

“不是说你，公鸭嗓小处男。放下你手里的钱包，否则蜘蛛侠在处理完上个街口的抢劫案就会过来把你捆成卷饼，对，没错，如果你稍微对我们有一点关注就会知道我们是搭档，说真的，我现在应该跟小蜘蛛待在一起，而不是你。但是你出现了，他就让我过来追你，所以，这都怪你。”韦德没有用任何武器，只是揪着年轻人的衣领把他拎了起来，“等等，你成年了吧？”

“放过我吧！”现在他吓坏了，他乖乖地交出了钱包。于是韦德放下了他，把钱包还给了主人。

“死侍？！”这位年轻的女士似乎也吓坏了，她匆匆忙忙地接过钱包转身就跑了。

“是啊，我是死侍，不用客气！”韦德毫不在意地冲她的背影挥了挥手，开始往回走，“我们现在应该是个好人了？”

_好得我都有点无聊了。_

“我可不无聊。不过这感觉确实挺奇怪的，我觉得快乐又幸福，而且没有杀任何人，”韦德补充道，“在很长的一段时间里。”

_因为你恋爱了，蠢货。_

“对，我恋爱了，恋爱能治好我的病，为我的痛处疗伤。”韦德的脸上浮出甜蜜的笑意，“看到了吗，小蜘蛛在那儿呢！灵活得像只小兔子。”

_他的确有个好屁股。_

_还有好腰，他的身材超棒，咱们赚到了。_

“小甜心！我完成你布置的任务啦！”韦德张开双臂跑过去，他并不是期望小蜘蛛真的扑进他的怀里，他只是想这么做而已。

蜘蛛侠刚留好字条贴在犯人们身上，他听到韦德的声音就抬起头，眼睛睁大了，然后荡着蛛丝过来，落地的时候给了他一个轻柔的，可爱至极的，小小的拥抱。

“你做得很好，韦德！”男孩的双手在他的脖子上挂了一会儿就很快地松开了，他害羞地挠了挠头，接着又为他竖了个大拇指，“我为你骄傲。”

_他还真的抱了我们！_

_不得不说我也心动了。_

而韦德完全愣住了，他像被卡车碾过去了似的全身轰隆巨响的心跳声和耳鸣，他看到许多玫瑰花盛开在男孩的身边，他浑身都散着宇宙星体的光芒，被一个精美的木质画框圈在里面，一对小巧的翅膀正在他的背后慢动作张开，落下了几片纯白的羽毛……

_有人已经不行咯。_

_快清醒清醒！_

“韦德，韦德！你还好吧？”蜘蛛侠担忧地凑近，直到穿过那个画框，幻觉立刻像烟圈一样消散了。

“好极了，宝贝，我从来没这么好过！”韦德搂着小蜘蛛的腰将他拉近，“你带我荡网的时候我能抱着你吗？我们接下来去哪儿？你想让我干点什么？我是你的了，小蜘蛛，全都听你的。”

男孩的双手抵上韦德的胸膛试图把自己拉远一点：“等，等一下，韦德，你不能贴这么近！你得让我喘口气，记得吗？我还在发情期……”

“对，对！是我不好，都怪我太喜欢你啦！”韦德举起双手抱头蹲下，“逮捕我吧，警官！”

小蜘蛛被逗乐了，他的笑声像热牛奶那样醇厚甜美。他搂住韦德要跃入空中：“走吧，先生。你有权保持缄默，但你说的每句话将成呈堂证供。”

“我要请我的律师蜘蛛侠。”韦德乖乖地让自己的手臂垂在空中，没有去碰男孩。

“蜘蛛侠可不能做你的律师，先生。”男孩配合地说下去。眼下他被他们的情景扮演迷住了。

“可是小蜘蛛伶牙俐齿，聪明机灵反应又快，更重要的是，”韦德放慢了语速，“他是我的蜜糖小恋人，他绝对会保护好我的。”

小英雄低头看了他一眼，险些搞错方向，他在空中来了个人体漂移，似乎还在思考能接什么话，最后他有点害羞地说：“好吧！你赢了，韦德。”

这天结束之后还是蜘蛛侠送他到家的，接下来的三天也是这样，看起来他的宝贝男孩想做个绅士的好男友。

“韦德，我在想，既然我们已经是彼此的男朋友了，那我们就应该坦诚一点，是不是？我想了好几天啦！所以我想……告诉你我的名字，”小蜘蛛蹲在他窗台上，被风吹起的纱帘一次次遮到他的脑袋上，他终于伸手抓住了它拨到一边，“可以吗？”

_哇，看来他真的很喜欢我们。_

“宝贝，这可能不是一个好主意。我的意思是，蜘蛛侠的秘密身份？告诉我？这不太安全，我不知道——我，我还不够稳定……”韦德不想扫了男孩的兴，但他真的觉得自己已经得到了太多，他不想完全踏入面罩之后的那条线，他担心自己会影响他的正常生活，“也许我只是还没准备好？再给我一段时间——”

“没关系！没关系的，韦德，我能理解！我不想吓到你。”小蜘蛛反而手忙脚乱地安慰起了他，“那我们就慢慢来，好吗？等你准备好的那天，我再告诉你。”

“准备好踏入你的生活的那天？那之后我们会怎么样？穿着便装在街上约会，玫瑰花和烛光晚餐，还有见家长见朋友之类的？我可能一辈子都做不好这个准备。”韦德没由来地感到一阵焦虑，如果要他脱下面罩去见人……想想那些集中在他脸上的视线。韦德开始踱步，他的手空落落的，他甚至想握一握宝贝枪们，感受它们的重量会让自己冷静一些。

“我——我没有这么说，”小蜘蛛吃惊地愣了好一会儿，他跳到了韦德面前，试图安抚他，“我的确有想过让你见我的婶婶。但是，如果你不想的话，我们可以先保持现状。我不是要催你什么的，韦德，别想得那么远，好吗？”

_是啊，你这个自作多情的怪胎，你们才刚刚开始。_

_你让咱们好尴尬！_

“对，对，”韦德回过神，窘迫使他的脸上烧起一股热度，他凄惨地笑了一声，“这才第四天，是我想得太好啦！别在意，小宝贝，我就是热爱想象那些甜蜜的烦恼，再把自己推入恐慌，你不用管我，我会自己恢复平静的，然后或许再周而复始……但是我会没事的！”

“韦德，我不喜欢你这样。”小蜘蛛拉起了一点面罩，他抿住的嘴唇和绷住的下巴线条让他看起来很严肃，但那股甜味的信息素也一并泄了出来，挠得韦德的心痒痒的，“你就像是在心里跟自己打赌我们不会在一起很久，你觉得我还是会离开你的。然后等真的到了那一天，你就会理所当然地告诉自己‘看吧，就跟我想的一样’。”

_他还挺了解咱们的。_

_能怎么说呢？这只是我们应对伤害的一种防御机制。_

韦德眨了几下眼睛，他开口的时候才注意到自己的音调很高，几乎像是尖叫起来了：“我没有这么想！”

“你有。”小英雄伸出一根手指戳了戳他的胸膛，“你不相信我。”

“我绝对没有。”韦德揉了揉自己的胸口，举起双手投降了，“好吧，你想让我怎么样呢，小宝贝？写一份保证书？说实话这个话题让我诡异地小鹿乱撞，呼吸困难，是只有我这样吗？”

“我就是想让你相信我。”男孩温柔地叹了口气，“也相信你自己。”

“这不难，我当然相信你，甜心，我也相信自己，我每天都至少爱自己一次，就算镜子里的那个家伙对我说，操，你恶心爆了，我也还是会爱他的。”韦德被男孩又甜又软的信息素一定程度地安慰到了，他现在觉得自己轻飘飘的。

“这……听起来不怎么具有说服力。”小蜘蛛轻咬着下唇，看起来还是很担忧，“不过没关系，我们还有很多时间可以处理这些。”

一旦牵扯到韦德自身的问题，他就下意识地排斥和抗拒，他不太想跟小蜘蛛谈论自己，他的宝贝男孩没必要处理他这团乱麻，连他自己都懒得管。他该让男孩离开了，否则，再过五分钟，他就会不想让他走。

“宝贝，今天就到这儿吧，叮叮，回家时间到！不走？除非你想留下来跟我做羞羞的事。”韦德伸手拍了拍小蜘蛛的脑袋，“回去吧，甜心，多睡点觉才会长个子。”

小蜘蛛微微红了脸，他拉下面罩，拍开了韦德的手，跳到窗沿。

“明天见，韦德。”

20

他在瞄准镜里追寻着小蜘蛛的身影。

阻止一起绑架案时韦德用上了狙击枪，他原本想一起进去的，但是蜘蛛侠给了他这个任务，所以他就听他的，他真是个模范好男友。

_他是怕你进去后把那些神经紧张的绑匪吓坏了，提高人质死亡率。_

_小蜘蛛只是没跟你明说，蠢货。_

“我知道的，好吗？谢谢你们多余的提醒。”韦德重新调整了呼吸频率，他趴着的屋顶离那个工厂有两百英尺那么远，他看到红蓝制服的男孩敏捷地从天窗爬进去，利用蜘蛛感应躲开那些警示的子弹，他一定在说话，可能是调侃的俏皮话，也可能是一些善良的劝说。

不能杀人。韦德在心里默念了三遍，瞄准了他们的手腕和脚踝开枪，小蜘蛛立刻用蛛丝把掉在地上的枪械捆成一团黏到墙上去。瞧，团队合作。韦德吹了吹口哨。

第二层楼的平台上，有一位女士被蒙住了眼睛，堵上了嘴，她的脑袋上顶着一把枪。

这是最好的时机，将对方一枪爆头，他甚至不会有再爬起来伤害她的机会。但是韦德决定再等一等，否则他会惊动对方，那结果就更糟。他得等小蜘蛛上来了再开枪——打那些非致命位置。

但是男孩被困住了。没人伤得到他，小蜘蛛灵巧地周旋在他们中间，却暂时脱不开身去二楼。

_别等了，软蛋，开枪吧。_

_惩恶扬善的时候到了！来吧！今年的第一滴血。_

“别吵。”韦德观察着绑匪的状态，对方开始焦躁，紧张，惶恐，并几次走到楼道查看情况，还看了好几次手机。这不是一个好走向。他决定再等十秒，提前击毙对方总比人质死亡后小蜘蛛自责这种结局要好。

“换做FBI也会这么决定的，是吗？大概吧。总要有人做这些。”韦德瞄准了他的脑袋，在心里数完十秒，扣动扳机。

奇迹般的是，在子弹即将射进他的脑壳时，小蜘蛛用蛛丝黏走了绑匪的武器，这个动作使对方脑袋的位置偏移了，子弹只擦着他的脸颊过去了。

_操！真可惜。_

_我还期待着见血呢。_

韦德没有接话，他继续观察镜头里的小蜘蛛。他先是揍了他几拳让他失去行动力，在对方倒在地上后用蛛网捆好，还封上了嘴。男孩蹲下来为那位女士解绑，扶着她站起来，说不定还在柔声安慰她，他又开始写字条——韦德知道的，他每次都会在末尾加上你的好邻居蜘蛛侠，接着画一个蛛网头图案。做完这一切后，他抬起头，朝着屋顶这边的方向比了两个大拇指。

韦德笑了。

事情结束后他们一起待在下一条街的屋顶上，开始下雨了。密集的雨点迅速把地面染成了深色，韦德拿出了一把折叠伞，红黑色，上面有他自己设计的死侍标识。但是这把伞不大，他们必须站得很近，他们的身子都贴到一块了。当然，他喜欢和小蜘蛛黏在一起，他之前也总是找机会靠近他，甚至到了有点冒犯的地步。但现在他是他的男朋友了，一切都变得合理。意识到这一点后，韦德反而有些紧张。

“你带了伞？”蜘蛛侠惊讶地看着伞骨，“你把它放在哪儿了？”

“我的神奇小仓库，里面藏得下任何东西。”韦德骄傲地拍了拍那圈鼓鼓的口袋，“你没看天气预报吗，小蜘蛛？我看了，降雨率90%，我决定不让你变得更湿，做一个体贴的好男友，所以，对，我带了伞。”

“韦德，你是在紧张吗？”男孩的声音里藏着好奇的笑意，“从刚才开始你完全没往我这边看。”

“什么？不！不。我现在就看你——好好看你的蛛网脑袋，数数上面有多少条线之类的。”雨点噼里啪啦地打在伞面上，韦德停顿了一小会儿，不得不加大了自己说话的音量，“说实话，可能我是有点焦虑，有点不安，你知道的？开始一段亲密关系总会让我觉得……不够真实。不过，我能处理好的，宝贝，我保证，没必要为我担心！”

如果现在有人抬头就会看到蜘蛛侠和死侍共撑一把伞并排站在屋顶上的景象。彼得想，这大概挺奇妙的。

“嘿，”他试图去拉身边这个大家伙的手，这才发现他如此僵硬，彼得感受到一阵柔和的悸动，即使是尘土味道的湿气也让他觉得温暖。他拉着韦德的手掌贴到自己心脏的位置，“你感觉到了吗，韦德？每次我和你在一起，我的心跳就会快成这样。这一直让我挺难为情的……”

男孩的心脏在他的手掌下快速跳动着，那个鲜活的，充满生命力的可爱小东西。韦德觉得手里痒痒的，就像有一只小鸟撞进了他的掌心用力地扑腾翅膀。

“所以，知道你其实和我一样，让我觉得很开心。”雨水溅起来弄湿了他们的小腿，彼得低头望着韦德鞋子上的透明水珠，等待着他的回复。

“小宝贝，真奇妙，你这几天说的话总是能让我产生很多美妙的幻觉。”韦德的双手落在了男孩的肩头，聚光灯打在了那颗可爱的蛛网脑袋上，“就是现在，女士们先生们！我想我找到了想要共度余生的人。”

_你不能这么说。别给自己太多希望。_

_他能保证一直待在我们身边不离开？如果他只是开了个完美的头却中途退场的话，你会比原来还痛苦百倍。_

小蜘蛛冲着他笑起来，说了几句可爱的俏皮话，因此，韦德头一回完全忽视了脑袋里的负面想法，他甚至把他们关在了屏障之外，那些声音变得很轻，模糊得像是信号不好的老式收音机。这样很好，他现在只能听到他的宝贝男孩在说话。

21

在荡网回去的路上，他们还是被雨水浇了个透，实际上彼得也可以回家换衣服，但他就是不知不觉地答应了韦德的建议。

他的制服正往下滴着水，在脚边汇聚成一个小型水滩，他拘谨地站在窗帘边的角落，看着韦德把烘干机推了出来。

接着韦德开始卸武器，他把武士刀和枪整齐地摆放好，并背对着他脱去了上衣，他正在讲自己出海和鲨鱼对决的事，但彼得已经有点听不进去了。他看着月光流淌在韦德布满伤痕的背部，饱满强壮的肌肉随着他抬起手臂的动作有力地收缩和舒张，他试图绞干布料上的水分，手臂上的肌肉绷紧了，像是一件雕塑品。

“宝贝，你困了吗？”韦德开了灯，放好制服后打了个响指，把彼得吓得窜上了墙壁。

“什么？没，唔。可能有那么一点。”彼得不好意思地从墙面上跳下来，他继续贴在角落里，还处在发情期的身体敏感地承受着alpha浓烈的信息素。

“甜心，你被我迷住了，承认吧承认吧承认吧！你是不是有一点呼吸不畅，心跳加速，不能集中注意力，听不见我在说什么？”韦德笑着朝这儿走过来，弯腰凑到了他的脸边，彼得无法回应，因为他的症状比韦德说得还更严重，他快被围绕在身边的信息素侵犯得进入发情状态了——他的抑制剂白打了！

韦德没等到回复，稍微退后一步：“对不起，我能这么说吗？我是不是太过了？你还好吗？”

“没事，你当然可以这么说！韦德，我很好！我就是有点……”彼得小心翼翼地从韦德身边溜过去，他感觉屁股里正在分泌热液，把紧贴屁股的紧身衣弄得更湿了。这让他想起他两年前的暑假，发情期在他游泳时突然到来，那股滚烫的粘液渗到冰凉湿透的泳裤上的感觉。

彼得谨慎地收紧流水的小洞：“你这里有吹风机吗？”

“哦！哦，我懂了。”韦德拍了拍自己的脑袋，给他递了个吹风机，“你的想法是对的，小甜心，你不能脱下制服，因为我一闻到你的味道就会跟头饥渴猛兽似的扑上来，就像上次那样。小蜘蛛，你是我见过最厉害的omega，真的，你每次都是怎么熬过来的？你这几天看起来完全就是平常的最佳状态。我总是忘记……”

“我以前更厉害。但是韦德，”彼得用蛛丝黏过了那个粉色的Kitty吹风机，“你的信息素影响太大了……”

实际上，他不该还没过发情期就进韦德的房间，除非他自己的确在期待着什么……彼得不敢想下去了，他赶紧打开了三档热风往湿冷的制服上吹，外面的雨势开始转小，等雨停了他就走，彼得这样打算。

“常有人这么说。”韦德拉起一半面罩露出一个笑容。

吹风机运作的声音很大，他们暂时放弃了说话。韦德上了枪油仔细地擦拭自己的武器，彼得的视线总是无意识地落在雇佣兵宽厚裸露的肩背上。

别去看他别去看他，集中注意力。

彼得仰头做了几次深呼吸，想尽快地平复自己的性冲动。他把吹风机绕到背后时微微分开了站立的双腿，小幅度地把屁股向后撅起，试图让热风一并烘干后面分泌出来的粘液。

“小宝贝，你在烘焙甜饼吗？你闻起来好香。”韦德把枪放到桌上，在转椅上转了三圈后面对着他。

彼得一下子并拢双腿站得笔直，他的脸烫极了，不止，可能全身都在发热。他拔掉了插头把吹风机放回原位。

“韦德，我，我该……”他该走了，如果他想早点回家睡觉的话。但是彼得不想说出那句话，他觉得眼前的雇佣兵性感极了，他腿软得走不动路。他想拥抱他，亲吻他……他想要他。

“你想跟我做爱吗？就现在。”彼得小声地问，垂下脑袋看向自己的脚尖。

“什么？”韦德张大了嘴巴，他看了他好一会儿，不可置信地问，“认真的，宝贝？你不怕我胯下的武士刀捅进那个不能捅的布丁杯？你知道的，到了那个时候我自己也控制不了自己，我可能还会标记你。”

“你可以戴套。”彼得的声音更小了，他的内部像是有一团火焰在烧，又痒又痛，“我的蜘蛛感应会在你要标记之前就叫的，我会阻止你，韦德，不用担心。”

韦德轻轻地自言自语了几句，他的裤裆以肉眼可见的速度胀起了一大块，他大概已经想象起了接下来的事。

“唔，听起来问题都解决了？”韦德咽了一下口水，彼得清楚地看到他的喉结上下滚动，“那你得等一下，甜心，我先给自己戴好套，然后你再脱掉衣服，好吗？否则我会马上失控，把你按进床里，操得你连自己叫什么都不记得。”

彼得虚弱地点了点头，他一旦想象一下佣兵描述的画面就快没力气说话了。

对方解开了裤腰带，他从其中一个装得满满当当的小袋子里随手拿出一个避孕套，他抬头笑着说：“看看这位来宾抽中了什么大奖？哦！草莓味的，适合甜甜的小蜘蛛。”

他撕开了包装袋，将那个带草莓香精的乳胶套取出，他拉下自己的内裤，让硬得发痒的阴茎出来喘口气。它笔直地站在空气中，男孩像被魔法定住那样一动不动地盯着他的动作。

“小蜘蛛，你这么看着我只会让我更加性致勃发。”韦德握住自己的性器，熟练地将套戴到根部。

“哦，那，那挺好的。”彼得用发抖的声音说，这时他拉开了一半面罩，Omega信息素开始溢出来，他的脸蛋红通通的，看起来像是快晕倒了。

“过来坐，小宝贝。”韦德握住他的手肘往这边轻轻地拉。

“坐哪儿？”男孩的眼睛受惊地睁大了，他看了看韦德高耸着的巨大阴茎，下意识地夹着腿。

“先坐大腿上，甜心，再等一会儿就让草莓棒棒进你的西瓜洞大冒险。”韦德想趁自己意识还清醒时使劲地逗逗他，他拉过男孩让他分开双腿坐下。

“那，我们现在做些什么？”他害羞极了，不知道该把手往哪儿放。韦德的阴茎就贴在他的腹部，那股高温仿佛直接透过紧身衣烫到了他的皮肤。

“你想做什么，宝贝男孩？”韦德耐着性子跟他调情，“都听你的。”

“我可以摸摸你吗？”他摘下了手套，空气中的Omega甜味又多了一点。

韦德深吸了一口气，他亲眼看着自己的理智走远了十步：“当然啦，小亲亲，你想摸哪里就摸哪里，我的全身都任你支配。”

男孩热乎乎的手小心地贴到了他的身上，他的掌心全是湿漉漉的汗水，像个小型电熨斗那样折磨着韦德。他摸得很轻，几乎是一次试探，他好奇又温柔地摸过韦德每一寸粗糙败坏的皮肤，那双手从他的胸膛滑到腹肌，又轻飘飘地移到了脖颈，他像在精心研究着眼前不死的雇佣兵，就跟个实习的科研人员似的。

“手感怎么样？到及格线了吗，还是差一点？”韦德说话的时候才发现自己的声音也在抖。他才不要承认自己快被这个没啥性爱经验的小男孩摸到高潮了。

“摸起来很舒服。我会让它得个A+。”彼得后面渗出的液体已经快浸湿紧身衣了，再过一会儿就会弄湿韦德的腿。但他居然为这个想法更兴奋了起来。彼得不好意思地咬了咬下唇。他继续爱抚着韦德的双肩和臂膀上坚实的肌肉，他皮肤的温度总是很高，又热又干燥，像是一直发着高烧。他的指腹摩擦过那些凹凸不平的疤痕时，韦德发出了一声沉重的喘息。彼得注意到他面罩上的眼睛眯了起来，他舔了舔嘴唇，轻柔地贴上那些疤，发出细小的亲吻声，像一条温泉里的小鱼。

“这就是你想做的？”韦德拽着男孩的后领把他拉开，他湿漉漉软绵绵的小嘴快把他弄疯了。

彼得抿起嘴，点了点头：“只是一部分。你，你感觉怎么样？”

“我感觉小韦德更硬了，比草莓脆脆冰还硬。”韦德故意往前顶了顶胯，很可能戳到了男孩的肚脐眼，“你认为呢，宝贝？”

“啊！我……”彼得没忍住发出了小小的尖叫声，他单纯地被韦德突然的动作被吓了一跳。

韦德抬高了双腿，男孩没坐稳，像滑滑梯那样直接滑坐到了他的髋部。他摸上了男孩细窄的后腰，他立刻像个软掉的洋娃娃那样倒进他的怀里，趴在他肩膀上大口喘气。

“我必须得脱掉了……不想弄脏衣服。”彼得在他的耳边呼着热气，“回去后我还要洗掉它们。”

“在我这儿洗，宝贝，我的洗衣机和烘干机都是为你买的。”韦德一下子站了起来，吓得男孩夹紧了他的腰，他拍了拍他湿热的屁股，几乎能听到晃动的水声，“让我们把衣服脱了。”

韦德把他放在洗衣机上坐好时，他下意识地并起了双腿，膝盖叠在一起。他小幅度地扭动着身子，抚慰自己勃起的阴茎。

“甜心，先脱上面还是下面，你想自己脱还是我给你脱？”韦德的双臂撑在男孩的身体两侧，几乎把他圈进了自己的信息素里面。

“我自己脱。”彼得的脸涨得通红，揪住制服下摆往上拉，他的皮肤迅速地暴露在火热的alpha信息素下，他错觉自己已经被舔了一遍，混合着烈火和酒精。

“宝贝，做好准备和一头猛兽做爱了吗？距离我完全失去理智可能只有不到十五秒，你可以开始倒数了。”韦德实在憋不住先套弄了一会儿自己的阴茎，它等得快爆炸了，“我可能会弄伤你的。”

“我很强壮的，韦德，你不会弄伤我。”彼得开始脱下半身了，他稍微抬高了屁股把内裤连着那层湿哒哒的紧身衣一起扯下来，慢慢地褪到膝盖的时候，被韦德一把扯掉了，“小心一点！注意别撕坏我的……”

彼得说不出话了，韦德像一头狼那样扑到他身上，他完全被Omega发情的味道影响了。韦德托起他的臀部直到他的下半身完全悬空，彼得背上的骨头硌在洗衣机冷硬的平面上有些疼。韦德把他的阴茎含进了嘴里，嘬棒冰似的发出吮吸的水声。佣兵的口腔很热，舌头有技巧地戳弄着流水的小口，粗糙的手指绕着圈按揉他的会阴，没一会儿就滑进了那个湿热的小洞里。

他牢记着彼得体内的敏感点，两根手指直击那个会让他尖叫的地方，他抽插的速度很快，虎口疯狂地拍击在男孩脆弱的洞口，他虚软地哭叫着，前面和后面一起喷射出了液体。对方没让他休息太久，就加入了第三根手指，粗暴又细心地为他扩张。初尝性爱滋味的Omega坚持不了太久，他总是很快地败在韦德的技巧下，那些高潮来得太快太多，他已经开始头晕了。

韦德抱起了全身绵软的男孩。他正顺从地倚在他的肩头，惹人喜爱地全身发颤。韦德离开前没忘记打开洗衣机的按钮，这才抱着他走进明亮的卧室。

“能关灯吗？”小蜘蛛紧张兮兮地说，似乎对于自己除了面罩外全身赤裸的状态感到羞愧。

“都听你的，宝贝。”韦德关了灯，把他放到自己的床上，洁白的月光亲吻着男孩发红的皮肤，他的乳头因发情而胀红肿大着，似乎连乳晕都变大了一圈。

韦德低头亲着可爱的小颗粒，把它们分别吸进嘴里，舌头拨动肉粒，同时按压着那圈变红了的乳晕。他抓住他发抖的手腕一直举过头顶，肆意地舔着他的锁骨，啃咬他饱满的胸肉，甚至用舌尖轻轻掠过男孩柔软的几乎无毛的腋窝。没过多久，韦德已经在他身上留下了许多新鲜的痕迹。男孩断断续续地啜泣着，他的眼泪打湿了面罩，还有一部分顺着脸颊滑下来。韦德扶着自己的阴茎在入口处戳弄了一会儿，湿软的小穴舒张着包裹住龟头，温柔地收缩着邀请他进去。韦德缓慢地往里推进，磨平每一道褶皱，无阻地插到很深的地方，直到囊袋也紧贴上去。Omega的小穴又滑又紧，一刻不停地从内部渗出润滑的热液。

彼得柔韧的腰腹敏感地弹动着，他觉得体内又满又胀，他有点呼吸困难了。那根表面凸起不平的阴茎隔着一层薄薄的乳胶碾压着他的肠道，没等多久就激烈地抽送起来，韦德操得很凶狠，他顶到最深又快速撤出，卵蛋不停地拍在他的屁股上，肉穴几乎没有合拢的机会，在这个过程中彼得忍不住射了一次。

他的信息素牵引着韦德，而韦德的信息素控制和带动着他，他们俩互相拉拽着越陷越深。从里至外的燥热正在炙烤他，像是每一寸皮肤都像爬满了无形的虫子，更深的地方痒得受不了。他想让alpha的阴茎进入得更深，便无意识配合着摆臀。巨大的阴茎熟练地攻击敏感点，那一处的酥麻很快如同涟漪般蔓延开来，彼得发着抖，脚趾也卷起来，他不自觉地越叫越响。

房间里被一股很浓的omega味道填满了，彼得的后穴被操得不断流水，溅得到处都是。他感觉到自己躺的地方已经很湿了，他的体液渗进了床单。

他身体的深处有个他自己都不知道的点，韦德顶到的时候他浑身发酸，腰部以下彻底瘫软了，他看着自己的阴茎像漏水那样贴着他的肚皮往外流精液，他又到达了一次高潮。

但是韦德还没有，他没有给他任何休息的机会，继续操着这具年轻敏感的身体。他使力操他的时候每一寸肌肉都暴胀着，绷起几条清晰可见的青筋。他进得太深，给得太多，彼得被完全操开了，每一次插入和撤出都是一次溺水。他从未感觉到如此敞开，甚至都快不属于他自己了。彼得看到每次深入时腹部隐约出现的阴茎形状，兴奋又害怕地哭了起来，他的双手发抖地搂上韦德壮硕的后背，他想抱着他。

已经过了顶点后的性爱有些折磨，彼得的身体到了极限，他不停地呻吟着，唾液从合不上的嘴里流出，把他的下巴也打湿了。他被操得眼前一片模糊，源源不断的泪水流得满脸都是，他的屁股被撞麻了，那根残忍的阴茎一次又一次地突破他，在那些麻痹的敏感点上戳弄着，彼得颤抖着伸手摸向后面，手一碰上才惊觉那边的皮肤已经被韦德摩擦得有点发疼了。

彼得看着昏暗的天花板，觉得自己即将被快感冲击得晕过去了，可能还没彻底晕倒，但他的确闭上眼睛，失去意识了几秒，他的后穴从未湿成这样过，他的屁股下面几乎形成了一个下凹的小水坑。

龟头打开生殖腔太过顺利了，两人都没反应过来，他们的大脑被空白的高潮填满了。那个腔道里是无与伦比的紧致和柔滑，韦德以一种奇妙的节奏越顶越深，他半压在彼得的身上用舌头舔着他的下巴，手掌按揉着他涨红的双乳，他耸动着，发出像是没睡醒的小狗一样的哼哼声。

“等等……”头部刚滑入时彼得还没意识，甚至那个隐秘的小口被捅进去时也不是那么疼，但整根柱身插进来的时候他就开始慌了。阴茎一边深入一边旋动，彼得开始感觉到了疼痛，Omega最脆弱的地方被顶开了，那是韦德的阴茎，正埋在那个最柔嫩的通道里。奇怪的快感伴随着麻痹的痛感使他的下身颤得更厉害了。他捂住嘴想堵住不受控制的呻吟和尖叫。

空气中alpha和omega的信息素开始暂时地融合，他们几乎能感觉到气味的分子像不断爆破的气泡那样逐渐化成了一种味道。

Alpha侵略和标记的本能如淹水般漫上韦德的全部思维，他握紧男孩绵软发红的膝窝一直按到了他的脑袋两侧。他在脆弱的生殖腔里越操越深，结即将膨胀的快感过电般地侵袭全身。他回过神时已经俯身到彼得的后颈边上，他微张开嘴靠近那个散发着神秘吸引力的腺体。彼得的味道热乎乎地钻进他的鼻腔和他的每一个细胞。

蜘蛛感应刺耳的鸣叫令彼得一下子清醒了过来，他迅速地抬手捂住腺体的位置，超级力量一瞬间回到了他的身体里，他推着韦德的胸膛将他俩拉开一段距离。

“清醒点，大家伙。”彼得喘着气，试图露出一个笑容，“瞧，我控制住了。”

接着，胀大的肉结把彼得撑到了一个极限，身体深处又满又酸，灼热的液体隔着一层乳胶在深处喷涌而出，彼得感觉到很烫，很湿，身体内外都被水淹没了似的。他被这古怪的感觉所震慑，惧怕和无措逐渐离他远去，在韦德射精的过程中，他晕乎乎的脑袋甚至开始本能地想象一个新的生命在肚子里孕育，一想到那些柔嫩粉红的小手指，彼得全身都酥软了。

22

韦德的意识全回来了，他的双臂在男孩身体两侧撑起自己以免压到他，小蜘蛛还捂着腺体，身体保持着柔韧敞开的姿势。他的皮肤泛着潮红，像是烂熟的蜜桃。到处都是痕迹，尤其是他的胸部和脖颈，留下了不少牙齿印和深红的吻痕。

“你没事吧，宝贝？”韦德开口说话时小心翼翼的，他把这个男孩操得太过头了，他不知道他是否能接受，“你会觉得难受吗？恶心？头晕？”

“是有点头晕，但其他都很好，我没事。韦德，别担心。”彼得还在浑身打颤，那根阴茎和肉结把他撑得太开了，他甚至感觉到自己体内发生了一些变化。他从生理课上学到alpha的结消退通常需要二十分钟左右，这实在有些折磨人了。

“唔，那好。”韦德俯身吻了吻他的手背和那些发红的指关节，“你需要换个姿势吗，宝贝，这样躺着会不会不舒服？”

说完韦德试图动起身子，这使得他们相连的部位也一起向上扯去，疼痛和快感令人头皮发麻，彼得被过度摩擦的穴口不能再承受这个了：“等等！停！韦德，就……别动，就保持这样。”

“遵命，长官。”韦德立刻停下了动作，他伸手去揉了揉男孩的穴口外因绷紧而变得光滑的那圈皮肤，问，“这里疼不疼，小甜心？你流了好多甜甜的西瓜汁，你闻到了吗？我的草莓棒就像个榨汁机……唔，你还受得住吗？我有没有操得太猛啦？”

没等彼得回答，他又用指尖戳了戳那对红肿的乳头，食指和大拇指并拢，像摘取蛋糕上的小樱桃那样微微往上拉：“这里呢？樱桃姑娘们感觉还好吗？”

“别碰它们！韦德，请别——”彼得敏感得倒吸了一口气，他看到佣兵向上咧起的嘴角后，几乎要怀疑他是故意的了，他有些委屈地低声嘟囔，“别这么欺负我了……”

韦德的心脏都要化成糖水了。这一切都是真的吗？小蜘蛛愿意跟他在一起，愿意跟他做爱，现在还躺在他的身下跟他进行甜蜜的床上对话。

“宝贝，我爱死你了……”

韦德捧着男孩湿漉漉的红脸蛋，吻住了他。那两片薄薄的嘴唇像是云朵和水果软糖，是蜂蜜和毒品。他热爱男孩湿软的舌头，他热绵绵的口腔，他闭着眼吻他的时候看到了彩虹和天堂大门，扇着庞大翅膀的独角兽到处飞，彩条和小花瓣从天而降，他跟小蜘蛛正踩在烟雾缭绕的阶梯上，肥皂泡从脚边缓慢上升，伴随着他们走进婚姻的殿堂。

小蜘蛛的面罩因他们接吻的动作松动着快掉下去了，韦德扶住了它，并捂住了自己的眼睛：“你把面罩戴好吧，宝贝，我不看。”

“你看也没关系啊。”彼得笑了，他拍了拍趴在自己身上的大个子，“我想让你看。”

“你说过一部分一部分来的，你是这么说过的。”韦德把脑袋埋在男孩的颈窝处不起来，“我不能一次性全看光，就算是我的超强心脏也受不了，我会彻彻底底被你迷住的，你太漂亮了，甜心，我看一眼就会呼吸停止。”

“我就是个普通男孩，韦德。”彼得把湿透的面罩摘下来丢到一边，他终于可以透会儿气了，“你已经见过我眼睛以下的部分了，对不对？上次你也看到了我的眼睛，所以，就是这么两部分，现在是时候把它们组合起来啦。”

“别说得好像你是个机器男孩似的……两部分是不是有点太少了？我觉得自己蒙受了欺骗。”韦德放轻了声音，还是决定妥协，“那先说好了，就算你摘掉面罩，我也不会摘掉我的面罩。你不能强迫我做一样的事，宝贝，这……这不公平。”

“我没有要强迫你，”彼得无奈地叹了口气，他抬起手摸了摸韦德伤痕累累的后背，像哄孩子那样拍了拍，“你当然可以戴着它，韦德，直到你准备好了再摘下来，要花多久都没关系。”

“真的？”韦德小心地问，“那我能一直戴着吗？就像是——永远？”

“那，那不行。”彼得的声音变得有些沮丧，还有一点撒娇，“说真的，韦德，我连自己男朋友的脸都不能看吗？”

“能！当然能！宝贝，只是……”韦德的手指在男孩光滑的肩膀上画圈圈，“我的脸就像流浪狗吃了一口发霉的芝士又吐出来那样恶心，你不会想看到的。”

“才没有这么糟糕，”彼得听到这个形容后皱了皱眉，“你别这么说自己。”

“你又没见过。”韦德小声地反驳。

“我见过了。”彼得困惑地反问道，“你不记得了吗？”

“呃——记得什么？我的记忆力算不上太好，但是，去年开始遇到你的每一天我都写下来了，保存在我的小蜘蛛记录册里，而且我很确定我有牢牢地记着我们在一起发生的所有事。”韦德感觉到自己的肉结已经完全消退了，“稍等一下再讨论，小蜘蛛，出洞时间到！”

被淡粉色避孕套包裹着的阴茎从深红的肉穴里缓慢往外抽，它再次摩擦过那些敏感的地方，把彼得的身体弄得更酥麻，他咬着自己的指关节试图堵住那些呻吟。他的下半身不受控制地剧烈抽搐着，等整根粗大的性器拔出去之后，被操透的小穴里涌出了一股透明的体液，它还保持着被撑开的状态，一时有些合不上，周围的皮肤全红了。

韦德觉得自己又要硬了。

“不是去年，是我15岁的时候，那时我才刚成为蜘蛛侠没多久。”小蜘蛛合拢了双腿，固执地继续了刚才的话题，他的声音令韦德上移了视线。

这是他第一次看到男孩的脸。他的棕色头发又湿又卷，在耳朵边绕成几个小圈圈，小蜘蛛正眨着眼，他的睫毛每扇动一下，就把泪水砸碎成了无数星星的光，他的眼角通红，微微向下耷拉着，看起来可怜极了。

“你真可爱，我的宝贝男孩，你是小精灵，鹿娃娃，刚出生的狗宝宝。”韦德俯身去亲他挺翘的鼻尖，湿漉漉的睫毛和干净的额头，他的大脑迟缓地处理着男孩话里的信息，边亲边问，“抱歉，甜心，你刚刚说的是15岁？我们这么早就见过了，真的？你确定那是我？”

彼得被他夸得红了脸，他一边躲着韦德雨点般的亲吻，一边回答他的问题：“我很确定，你的信息素让人难以忘记，韦德。那天放学后我阻止了一场车祸，就在我待在广告牌上准备离开的时候，你叫住了我。”

“这真奇妙，我就好像在听别人的故事，”韦德躺到了男孩的身边，他俩赤条条地贴在一起，“然后呢，我说了什么？我大叫了蜘蛛侠？”

“没错，”彼得艰难地移动着自己酸软的身子，让自己面对韦德，“你挥着手说，嗨，下午好，蜘蛛侠，介意占用一点你的时间吗？”

23

彼得低头看到一个把兜帽压得很低的男人，橙黄色的夕阳落在他满是创伤的脸上。他很快就跳了下来，站到他的对面，他立刻感觉到了对方激烈的Alpha信息素，像是辣酱和硝烟，呛得彼得皱起了鼻子。

“当然，先生，有什么需要帮忙的吗？”彼得猜想着他可能遭受了一场火灾，或是别的什么悲剧。他的皮肤没有一块是完好的，上面布满狰狞的疤痕。

“我是你的粉丝，小蜘蛛，美国终于出了一个可爱的少年英雄了！你知道我等你等了多久了吗？我一直在期待着你的出现！”毁容的男人有一双蓝色的眼睛，说话时闪闪发亮，他把一支笔递到彼得面前，“你能签一下我的名字吗？拜托拜托！”

“哇哦，我，我还有粉丝？天哪，我有粉丝了！”彼得的心跳加速了起来，他有点没反应过来，准确地来说是有点受宠若惊了，好一会儿才意识到自己应该严肃一点，于是他清了清嗓子，继续说，“当然啦，没问题！你叫什么名字，先生，需要我签在哪儿？乐意效劳！”

他拿出了一把枪，彼得条件反射地向后跳到了路灯杆子上，警惕地摆出迎战的姿势。

“放轻松！小蜘蛛，这就是把玩具枪，而且没装子弹！就算它是真枪我也不会伤你的。”男人挑了挑光秃秃的眉毛，露出了类似于坏笑的表情，“我还会用它来救你。”

彼得半信半疑地下来了，他觉得这个人挺奇怪，但直觉告诉他对方不会做任何伤害他的事——即使他的蜘蛛感应在一接触到这个alpha的信息素后就狂叫个不停。

“我叫韦德，韦德威尔逊。”他露出了一个很大的笑容，“如果你愿意在我的宝贝玩具枪上签字，我会高兴一个月的！”

“哦，真像我会做的事，这应该是真的！”韦德听完后这样点评。

“当然是真的了。”彼得鼓起了嘴巴，“我才不会编故事骗你，我又不是你。”

“我是说枪是真的！你说这话真让我伤心，小蜘蛛，我什么时候在重要的事上骗过你？”韦德戳了戳对方的鼻子。

“但你的确经常胡说八道……一听就是乱编的。”彼得把身子蜷缩了起来，他有点不好意思这样全裸地躺着。韦德刚刚已经把他洗好的制服拿去烘干了，等它们干了他就该回去了，正好外面的雨也停了。

“这一点无法反驳，不过有些事在我心里确实是真的，或者说我希望它们成真。”韦德摸着男孩柔软的头发，“对不起，宝贝，我不记得我们的第一次见面了……你会生气吗？”

“我是有点失落，但是没关系，我讲给你听，你就知道了。”彼得温和地微笑着，他已经把自己的身子卷了起来，膝盖折到胸前，脚趾轻轻碰着韦德的腹肌，“你可以尽力地想象一下当时的场景，当做新的记忆记住。”

“好吧，我猜只能这样了。”韦德吸着鼻子，发出一声响亮的狗狗呜咽的声音，逗得男孩笑了起来。

“你学得好像！”彼得惊叹着。

“跟我的朋友死侍狗学的，你喜欢吗？”韦德伸手把缩成一团的男孩抱进怀里，挠着他的腰肉，一边继续模仿狗叫声，“呜——呜——呜汪！”

彼得一边笑一边躲开韦德的攻击，他们把床单都掀起来了，皱巴巴地堆在床脚。彼得不小心踢到了韦德又硬起来的阴茎，他先是被那股热度惊到缩了一下脚，接着又试探地靠了上去，用脚底轻轻地摩擦着它。

“恭喜小韦德终于引起了你的注意，其实它都孤独寂寞地举手好一会儿了。”韦德抓起男孩罪恶的小脚丫，握住他的脚踝拉远一点，“注意点，宝贝，除非你想跟我再来一轮。”

彼得有点不好意思地收回了脚，他的身体的确已经不能再承受一次完整的性爱了，一整天下来的疲惫和困倦都开始朝他袭来。

“没关系，别管它，宝贝，小韦德就是容易激动，喜欢起立，别去理它，让它自己冷静一会儿。”韦德指着自己的阴茎骂道，“给我坐下，你这个不知足的恶魔！听见了没有？”

“它也不是故意的。”彼得软绵绵地笑了起来。

他们又东拉西扯地聊了一会儿天，男孩揉起了犯困的眼睛，小小地打了个哈欠，韦德拉着他重新躺下：“甜心，要不你留下吧，就今天？或许你可以睡醒了再走？”

“不行，我婶婶早上起来发现我没回家会吓坏了的。”彼得困极了，他迷迷糊糊地钻进了韦德的怀里，alpha的味道让他安心，“但我想稍微睡几个小时。”

韦德僵直了身体，他的男孩像只乖顺小猫那样蜷缩在他的怀里，头发痒痒地蹭在他的颈部。他一动不动地待了好久，才慢慢地把手掌放到小蜘蛛光滑的后背上，把他裹进怀里：“好的，宝贝，晚安。”

“晚安。”他的声音带着柔软的湿气。

小蜘蛛筋疲力尽了，于是韦德乖乖地闭上嘴不再说话。男孩的呼吸很快就进入了睡眠的频率，鼻子里呼出的热气正喷在韦德的皮肤上。他感到不可思议的平静，他被小蜘蛛温暖又甜美的信息素包围了，他的脑子里也安静得堪称完美，声音消失了。

他小幅度地动着手掌，青少年的皮肤细腻又紧致，月光映照在上面碎成无数个很小的光点，像一条闪烁的牛奶银河。

大概过了半小时，或者更久，韦德闻着男孩的气息，也睡着了。在不深的睡眠里，他做了个梦。他梦到自己在列车上，奇迹般的，他的武器居然全过了安检，车里的灯光很暗，窗外也全是黑的。来检票的列车员是小蜘蛛，他每走一步脚下就会溅出彩虹的光，把周围都照亮。

先生，你的票呢？男孩问他，他棕色的头发被帽子压得扁扁的，快要遮住他的眼睛了。

韦德摸遍了全身都没发现有票，于是他上前拉住男孩的手说，我没买票，用一个舞来换怎么样？

于是他们在彩色的光里跳起了舞。

他醒过来是因为小蜘蛛在他怀里动了动，他大概是要离开了。他的宝贝男孩不想弄醒他，动作过分轻柔了，他把韦德的手从自己的身上拉起，小心地放到床上，然后踮起脚，光着屁股去找洗好烘干的衣物。他用手捏着白色的内裤边，弯腰放低到脚踝边，再慢慢往上拉，直到裹住他完美的翘臀。然后是制服，红蓝色的紧身衣逐渐覆盖掉男孩身上激烈的性爱痕迹，最后隔绝了他的信息素。韦德睁开眼睛偷看男孩的一举一动，心脏被软化了似的变得没力气，他是真的觉得它要化掉了，就像阳光下的冰激凌。

戴好面罩之后，小蜘蛛突然又转过身来，韦德赶紧闭上了眼睛装睡。他听到男孩又轻又慢地朝他走近，然后蹲在了床前。他刚刚才融化的心脏又挺拔了起来，活力四射地撞着他的胸口，他的脑子里，耳朵边都是自己海啸地震般的心跳声。

拜托不要让他听到，拜托不要让他听到……

小蜘蛛凑近了，他吻了一下他的嘴角。

韦德坚持闭着眼睛，直到他听到男孩打开窗子和蛛丝发射的声音。夜风吹起那条洁净的窗帘，他搬了新家后一切都是干干净净的，他正努力保持住这样的状态，他会在小蜘蛛面前好好表现的。

他伸出舌头舔了一下自己的嘴角，尝到了西瓜糖的甜味。

24

接下来的一个月里他们时不时地做爱，没有发情热潮的诱导他们会更加自在。

韦德看着男孩细长漂亮的手指覆上他丑陋又胀大的阴茎，它硬得太久了，呈现出一种较深的紫红色，男孩微凉的指尖划过他的阴囊和龟头，接着，他的嘴唇也贴了上来。他亲吻了一下头部，试图张开嘴把它往下吞。他的口腔很软很热，往里含的时候他的小尖牙撞了一下他的阴茎，韦德只是稍微皱了一下眉，他完全不在意这么点小伤痛。男孩的耳垂和脖子都变红了，被汗水打湿的额发柔软地贴着苍白的皮肤，韦德轻捏起那束头发往他的耳后夹，但是长度不够，很快它就调皮地垂了下来。

彼得不知道怎么摆放自己的舌头，他胡乱地舔着阴茎上突起的青筋和伤疤，被顶到小舌头的时候他反射性地干呕了一下，但很快地克服住了。韦德的手掌正鼓励地抚摸着他的耳垂和后脑勺，拇指轻动着擦去他脸上的泪。

“小宝贝，你真的很爱哭鼻子。”男孩通红的眼睛里含着泪，韦德不自觉地往里顶去，他惊慌地往后缩了一下，有些手足无措，但又很快勇敢地迎了上来，像是在接受挑战，“甜心男孩，别哭啦，谁欺负你了吗？我去揍他。”

彼得瞪了他一眼，但对方似乎突然沉浸在了自己的幻想故事里，执意要继续发展剧情。

“怎么不说话？蜜糖，告诉我吧，我为你出头，你在我身边绝对安全，我会让你每一天都开开心心的，无忧无虑。”韦德从未这样放肆地揉过蜘蛛侠的头发，他的脑袋小小一颗，就在自己的手掌里，他冒着热气的柔滑发丝绕在他的指间，“哦，我知道了，你是个小哑巴，是不是？没关系，你可以继续吸你的棒棒冰，听我说话就好。”

彼得决定先退出来一次，他的下巴已经被撑大得过度酸胀了，口水和前液顺着他的脖子滴下去，打湿了他的胸口。他摸了摸失去知觉的下颚，擦去嘴唇上的湿痕，有些口齿不清地说：“你能不能安静一会儿，韦德？”

“啊！我的小蜜糖会说话啊，但你的嗓子都哑了。”韦德轻握住男孩的脖子，揉了揉他的喉结，“怎么样，感觉好些了吗？”

“你怎么还不射……”彼得的声音很小，他懊恼地用手又套弄了一会儿，透明的前液已经弄得他的手很滑了，但韦德的阴茎只是膨胀着，变得更硬，却没有要射的意思。

“嗯——可能它想在小蜘蛛的西瓜洞里安家？”

彼得明明应该拒绝的，他们之前已经做过两次了。但他的身体却在渴望，他的屁股又开始分泌液体了。歇了一会儿后，他们俩的信息素正在对撞着逐渐升温，几乎接近发情热的状态了。彼得抵抗了一会儿Omega的本能，最终还是放弃了。他跪在床上趴好，把脸埋进枕头里。

“那就……来吧。”男孩压低了腰，将臀部微微上翘，他的身体已经遍布了欢爱的痕迹。韦德抚上男孩坚硬的蝴蝶骨，他低头舔着他的背沟和强韧又恰到好处的肌肉。他使劲地揉搓涨红了的臀瓣，往外掰开，又一次操了进去。

炙热的肉棒熨开柔软的内壁，彼得被撞得一次次往前移，已经有点红肿的穴口被磨得又痛又痒，他的下半身开始失去力气，撑不住自己了。韦德捞起他绵软的腰腹向上提起，猛烈地操进去，他用的力道太大，撞得彼得的臀部像波浪一样颤动。被操了好一会儿后，彼得突然想起韦德忘记戴套了。

“避孕套……韦德。”彼得试图往前爬，但韦德很快抱着他的腰回到原来的位置。

这时男孩将汗湿的手覆到了韦德的手背上，他的手出奇脆弱地颤抖着，带着不可思议的高温。韦德被这股微弱又坚韧的力量撼动，如梦初醒地停下动作，慌忙从他的身体里撤出。但这一下的动作又急又快，男孩尖叫了一声，身子不停地打颤。

“对不起，宝贝，我刚刚又……有点走神。是不是吓到你啦？你还好吗？”韦德太容易被小蜘蛛处于性爱中的信息素诱导了。男孩趴在枕头上用闷闷的声音回到还算好。韦德戴好一个柠檬味的套后才又慢慢地又推了进去，接纳他的小洞已经被操熟了，松软又湿热，舒服极了。

彼得的阴茎像正在融化的棒冰，不断地往下滴水，他承受着身后凶猛的撞击，更多的快感在体内炸开，他的前面后面都像失禁了一样持续分泌出体液，韦德揉着他发胀的乳头，亲吻他的肩背，吸出红色的吻痕，他的大手无处不在，他在他的身上留下了过多的痕迹。彼得又到达了几次高潮，这时他开始羡慕韦德的自愈因子，他之前在他肩膀上留下的咬痕已经完全消失了，他无法在他身上留下任何痕迹。

雇佣兵永无止境地操着他，过度的快感即将超过他的身体承受范围，他已经射不出东西了，他的阴茎微微发痛，后面也过于酸胀了，他觉得自己的精神力飞得很远，疲惫，困倦和超出极限的性爱让他的头脑变得昏昏沉沉。

韦德注意到男孩的状态时从他的身体里抽了出来，他细软地呻吟了一声，没力气地趴在床上。他蜷着脚趾，全身痉挛，像是被弄坏了。

“嘿，宝贝，你感觉怎么样？是不是太累啦？你应该让我停下的，只要你说停就可以了，我的老二是永远不会累的，所以当你不想继续了的时候，你得告诉我。”韦德架着男孩软软的腋窝把他托举起来，让他靠进自己的怀里，亲昵地咬了一口他的鼻子，“看看你，像只晒太阳的小猫，快睡着的那种。”

彼得发出棉花糖似的哼哼声，他的心跳像是跑到了下半身，震颤着他的每一寸皮肤。韦德曾在他面前开枪的事给彼得留下过于深刻的印象。那之后他潜意识地控制着自己从不将拒绝的话说出口。他靠在韦德的怀里，裸露的皮肤紧贴在一起，这感觉很美妙，他闻着alpha的味道，感觉到了安全，平和。

韦德摘下了避孕套开始自己套弄还没射的阴茎，彼得闭了一会儿眼睛又睁开，他的下身湿得一塌糊涂，那些液体把韦德的身上也搞得很湿。他的脑袋晕乎极了。

“我只是有一点累，没事的。抱歉把你的床弄脏了。”

“我很乐意被你弄脏，宝贝，你可以尽情地弄湿我，我超爱的。”韦德加快了手上的速度，快到达高潮的时候他低头吻住了怀里迷迷糊糊的男孩。

他们在不同的地方进行过短暂的性爱，小蜘蛛会用蛛丝造出一个屏障把他们包裹在里面。他的少年英雄主动骑在他身上摆臀的时候总会失去对力量的控制，他几乎听到了自己的骨盆濒临断裂的声响。

“天，天哪，韦德！我很抱歉，你还好吗……疼吗？”男孩会很快停下动作，稍微抬起身子查看他的情况，他的双脚正黏在韦德身后的墙面上，稳稳地保持平衡。

“不要紧，蜘蛛男孩，一点都不疼，就像挠痒痒。我马上就能自愈。”韦德用牙齿拉开小蜘蛛的面罩，去吻他的嘴。他的面罩在今天晚上的打斗过程中被弄破了一块，棕色头发正生机勃勃地从那个洞里冒出来，他就像一颗洋葱。

男孩很快就湿透，他年轻敏感的身体对性爱的反应过于大了，从他屁股里流出来的水滴滴答答地打湿韦德的胯部，让他看起来像是尿了裤子。为此小蜘蛛总会道歉，他对于弄湿他的裤子，弄湿他的被子和床单这些事总是很愧疚。

他们在巷子里快速操一次的频率很高。小蜘蛛踮起脚搂住他，在韦德连续亲他的脖子时低声笑着推开他，没一会儿又把他拉向自己，用韦德教过的方法吻住他，撩拨他。他的男孩会甜蜜地蹦到他身上，或是扶着墙分开双腿，不好意思地回头看他，完美得就像他做过的无数个春梦一样。

完事后韦德每次都会用印着卡通图案的手帕擦拭男孩下半身的液体，尽量让那个紧实滚圆的小屁屁回到干爽的状态。顺便一提，他买的是婴幼儿用品，那些布料足够柔软无害，绝对会让男孩感觉到舒服。

年轻人热烈又纯真地拥抱他，他像个爱学习的好孩子那样谦逊地跟韦德学着床上技巧，他有些横冲直撞，又时常露出羞涩温软的微笑。他每天都跟他见面，他给了他甜蜜的性爱，甚至让他觉得自己……被爱着。

25

_我相信他已经爱上我们了。_

_倒霉的小蜘蛛，才刚成年就摊上我们这个大麻烦。_

“希望我不会搞砸。我在努力了。”韦德正坐在墨西哥餐馆里边吃辣味的食物边和自己聊天，这为他吸引到了不少嫌恶或迷惑不解的目光，管他呢，反正就是看怪人的眼神，他习惯了，“但是我真的没有想要干涉他的生活，这不太……现实？”

_哦，那你更喜欢你们永远作为死侍和蜘蛛侠搞在一起？听起来现实极了。_

_确定不是想找个长期Omega_ _性伴侣？_

“操！不是！你们知道的，我爱他。”韦德重重地锤了一下桌子，刀叉发出共振的声音，这把隔壁桌的女士吓得惊叫了一声。他盯了一会儿薄肉片上的酱料，稍微放轻声音，伴随着一声叹息，“我不知道。也许他以后会遇到更好的，更适合他的人，那种更体面的，可以跟他手拉手在街上闲逛的人……而不是一个腐烂的不死雇佣兵。想想吧，如果是咱们，一个丑陋疤疤脸牵着漂亮男孩上街？会有人报警的。好吧，就算没有条子来抓我，我的宝贝也会跟着遭受怪异的眼光，我可不想那样。”

_所以呢，我们继续跟他做爱，无私奉献自己，直到他找到他生命中的那个人？_

_我都要哭了。_

“也许……？”韦德一想到小蜘蛛真的会遇到更好的人，他就开始感到疼了，带刺的藤蔓植物绞紧了他的心脏，“但是我们也有优点的，是不是？我是独一无二的，没人和我一样，我很浪漫，我很有趣，我说得很多，我擅长制造混乱……”

_打住，这不算优点。_

“不算吗？”韦德咬了一口卷饼，玉米的浓香让他觉得心里舒坦许多，“我杀了很多人却能不被起诉，我的技巧高超，不论是战术还是性，我积极面对生活，我的大脑出其不意，我主动追求自己的每一次心动对象……对，就是这样，我能这么说上一整天。”

_听起来不怎么吸引人。至少不会有人因为这些爱上我们。_

_你又觉得自己配不上他又不想放开他，这可真够矛盾的。_

“嘿！我没有这么觉得！我们只是在客观分析。”韦德又砸了一下桌面，“有点信心好吗？”

“威尔逊先生，您必须得安静一点，您已经影响到了我们的顾客。”给他点餐的那位小姐终于走到了他的面前，她可能是这家店里唯一一个不怎么怕他的。

“好吧，火辣单亲妈妈。”韦德撅起嘴，他把买单的钱和小费一起甩在盘子里，“我明天再来，雪莉。”

年轻的小姐叹了一口气，她小声地反驳：“那不是我的女儿。”

他朝后面挥了挥手走出餐馆，那块营业中的牌子在玻璃门打开时转了个向，韦德用手指把木块拨到了正面。

在街上不会有人管他自言自语，他们只是看着他，或者刻意避开视线。

下午的阳光很强，晒得他闻到自己身上正散发出皮革和玉米的味道。闷在制服下的皮肤痛苦地发着痒。他抬头直视着刺眼的阳光，视野里开始闪烁出明暗不规则的色块，他曾经有这么躺在沙漠里，眼睛一眨不眨地死盯着天空，或许有那么一小段被夺取视力的时光，他想象着昆虫和微生物分解自己的尸体，把他的每一部分吃进肚子里。它们会喜欢吃吗？会不会觉得恶心？毕竟啃过他的僵尸都说他的味道令人作呕，像甲醛里泡不烂的豆腐鸡。

想远了。

他路过一所学校时听到了刺耳的铃声，什么学校会用警报声作为放学铃？真有意思。

_不对，还没到放学的时候。_

他听到了枪声，离他很远，不过他的耳朵对类似的声音总是很灵敏。

26

“别跟我争论这个，我觉得在校园疯狂扫射的人就算被我削得只剩神经系统都没关系，我不会有一丁点的愧疚，小蜘蛛。”韦德扛着双管霰弹枪翻墙进去，混乱的呼救和尖叫声把他的大脑搞乱了，“哦，我忘了，你不在这里！”

“嗨，小帅哥！站住！”他追上几个吓得跑不动的学生，“没必要怕我嘛！我是来帮忙的，跟他们不是一伙的。”

对方看起来太害怕了，他哆嗦得说不出口，但是眼神看向了旁边。于是韦德踹开了体育馆的门，和他想得一样，一部分人躲在里面，他把他们都吓坏了。

“大家好，我是死侍！放轻松，我是来救你们的！知道蜘蛛侠吗？我跟他是好搭档！”韦德把身上所有的武器都卸下来扔到地面上，弹夹也一股脑地全倒出来，“圣诞快乐！大家都来挑礼物吧，理智选择，适合自己的就是最好的，注意后座力。除了我以外的人进来你们都可以尽情地射。”

无数双眼睛正盯着他，他们安静了好一会儿，直到有个高个子的男孩尝试着往这边走了几步：“你是真的死侍吗？”

“百分百真，小伙子，我甚至可以割下一根小指给你留作纪念。”韦德友好地微笑了一下，“有谁看到那帮恶棍朝哪栋楼去了？时间不等人，我要去拯救生命了！”

几个大胆的高中生们首先回答了他的问题，说出了一堆不统一的答案。到最后基本上是所有人都在说话，并拜托他救救他们的朋友。他在青少年中的知名度要比他想象得高一些，这让他有点飘飘然了。

_或许我们该生活在高中校园里。看看，他们都不讨厌我们！_

_他们爱死我们啦！_

在离开之前，金色头发的女老师担忧地问他：“但是你的枪呢？那些人可都是全副武装。”

韦德背过身去指了指自己的武士刀：“我有它们，还有我的无敌自愈因子。别担心！”

实际上他不确定行政楼和教学楼的方位，他只是在听着枪声走，但有枪声响起意味着他或许已经晚了一步。或许他该让那位金发美人给他导航一下？

_怎么，你现在对她有兴趣了？_

“拜托，没人会怀疑我对小蜘蛛的忠诚。”韦德跑上了楼梯，他的刺客感官和佣兵直觉告诉他就是这一栋楼。他已经把双刀握在了手里，无论听多少次，利刃出鞘的声音总是让人心情舒畅，“出来接客，恐怖分子们！”

他们当然听到了这声动静，立刻安排了一场热情的子弹雨欢迎他。

_咱们以前也常被叫做恐怖分子，有点讽刺，哈？_

_我更愿意称它为喜剧效果。_

两点钟方向有一个人，十二点钟方向三个人。他快速闪避着子弹，冲他的右前方跑去，几颗子弹同时穿过他的小腿，上臂肌肉和胃部等分散的地方，他的速度没有因此减慢，刀尖精确地戳进了手指与扳机的缝隙将枪甩了出去，他好像还切断了这个倒霉鬼的手指，因为他在惨叫。

“我猜，让你们互射大概不能算是我的错吧？我只切了一根手指。”韦德把他拉到自己身前挡住攻击，他一松手，被打得千疮百孔的尸体就倒在地上。

他们在后退，有人在更换弹夹，韦德往前走的时候子弹又迎面而来，他真希望自己有停住它们的能力，就像万磁王一样。

“总是有这么一帮蠢蛋冲我开枪好看看我会不会死，相信我，我自己试过无数次了，每次都失败。”韦德只躲开了几颗会让他陷入暂时死亡的子弹，其他来不及躲的位置他决定全部交给自愈因子。

离得过近时枪管几乎顶上了他的脑袋，韦德别无选择，他的身体肌肉反应速度太快，来不及阻止。不如说他拿起刀的时候，他的肢体就像被组装好的杀戮武器，那些流畅的动作不容他作出理智的闪避。

他看着地上血淋淋的残肢断臂和被他划拉出来的肠子时眨了眨眼。在阳光明媚的校园走廊里出现这一幕可不多见。

_啊哦。没法跟咱们的小情人交代了。_

_不过确实挺爽的。_

“别，别死！还有机会！嗨，坚持一下，我这就来救你们。”

韦德蹲下来手忙脚乱地把流了一地的黏糊肠子塞回那人的肚子里，对方已经说不出话了，他用看怪物的恐骇眼神看着他。韦德撕下了自己的裤腿给地上的另一个人扎紧了大腿动脉，否则他马上就会失血过多而死。接着他又跑进了教室里，幸运地找到了订书机，他高高举着粉蓝色的小道具，在那个被他割破的肚子上迅速地订起了针。

“嘘嘘嘘，别这么大声，你吵得我耳朵疼。”韦德捂住了对方哀嚎的嘴，搜出他们身上的手机拨通了911就扔到那个断了腿的恐怖分子手里，“自己打个急救电话，能行吧？加加油！抢救及时还能捡回一条命……嗯，或许吧？别说是我干的。”

“你真是个疯子……”

听到这句熟悉的评论韦德笑了出来。他身上的弹孔正在自愈，新生的血肉埋住了透光的小洞。

他已经解决了四个人，如果他的推断没错的话至少还有六七个人左右。他在男厕里找到一个，砍断他的手腕，把枪踢给了被救下的男学生，在最后一间教室里找到两个，并且对他们做了同样的事。

“看吧，我们对砍手这种事掌控得挺好的！”韦德得意了起来，“这要不了你们的命！捡起来冰一冰说不定接上还能继续使用哦！”

他跟随着细微的声音跑上台阶，往天台的方向冲去。他希望自己的判断是正确的。

_否则我们就只是在进行跑楼梯运动而已。_

“但愿不是。”他踹开了铁门，刺眼的阳光让他眯起了眼。但身体带动着他一刻不停地赶到罪犯的身边，他挥起刀，落下的弧度是径直朝着他的人头去的。但还是晚了几秒，对方的子弹已经脱离了高温的枪管口往外飞。

“韦德！”在他砍下那颗人头前，在子弹打进女孩的身体之前，蜘蛛侠的声音几乎让一切静止了——或许这种静止和无限放慢的时间只存在于韦德的大脑里。

他手里的动作急停，但锐利的刀片已经将皮肤砸出了一道血口。男孩收起他的蛛网翅膀降落下来，枪声已经响了，他将女孩从原来的位置推离，伤人的弹头划伤了他的肩膀，皮肤和鲜红的血液暴露在空气里。他没有停止，在扶稳受害者的同时，射出蛛丝黏走了枪支，并且用脚踩断了。

“用子弹打招呼可不是什么礼貌的行为！”男孩从手腕射出蛛丝把罪犯捆起来，对方正捂着流血的脖子抬头看他，“哇，先生，你的眉毛长得真凶。”

蜘蛛侠站在那儿，离韦德只有十步远，英雄制服浸润在阳光里，他是金色的。

27

“宝贝，你怎么来啦？你受伤了没？你身上这些血不是自己的吧？我还以为这个时间你也在上课之类的……别告诉我这就是你的学校！”警方已经赶到了，小蜘蛛正把他抓到的几个人用蛛丝封好，像在打包一摞书。韦德收刀入鞘，跑到他身边跟他说话。

“不是我的血，也不是我的学校。”小蜘蛛的声音听起来有点严肃，他把他们捆扎实之后提在了手里，轻轻一跃到了天台的边缘，“等我一会儿。”

“等等！小蜘蛛，我有些事情要坦白，”韦德对戳着手指跟上去，“首先我需要澄清一点，关于那个死了的倒霉鬼，我发誓不是我开的枪。还有，我稍微砍了几个人，不过我已经尽力补救过了……你不会生我的气吧？”

“我知道，”男孩说，“是我送他们去急救的，包括那些被你砍了手的。”

_哦，他真体贴，一路帮咱们收拾烂摊子呢。_

“你没有生气，对吧？你这个样子让我有点怕怕的……”韦德跟他说话的时候，还在天台上的学生们往他们的方向看了过来。

“我们回头再聊这些，韦德。”小蜘蛛说完，就带着恐怖分子们荡了下去，也许他还需要跟警方交待一些事之类的。

青少年们都惊魂未定，大多数还没有马上站起来走路的力气。看来躲在天台也不是什么好主意，韦德真心希望体育馆的孩子们都没事。

“漂亮女孩，你想问什么吗？只要不是太过界我都会回答你的。”刚才那个被小蜘蛛救下的女孩已经看了他好几眼了，似乎没有勇气真的开口，韦德决定帮她一把。

“你们……你和蜘蛛侠，真的是搭档？”她问了一个意料之中的问题。

“当然啦！尽管我以前杀过人……嗯，我是个雇佣兵，也当过海盗，不过现在，我正在学着做好事！”韦德心想，他和蜘蛛侠可不止搭档关系，不过他最好还是别说出来。

女孩看起来有点惊讶，显然她对死侍的了解不多，她低头闭上嘴又张开，似乎在踌躇着该用什么样的措辞：“谢谢你……你是个好人。”

“嗯……这真没想到。也许有一部分的我是好人，但是也有不那么好的时候……”韦德很少被人用这么诚挚的话道谢，他有点不知道该怎么反应了。不过他确实蛮开心的，帮了人的心情真美妙！

正在这段安静的时间里，韦德听到了细小的倒数音。

_操，有炸弹！_

离他们不远，应该就在天台上，能够被听到就说明只剩下10秒了。他飙升的肾上腺素和加速的心跳让他的大脑出现炸裂般的亮光。

韦德高声冲他们大喊：“跑！！”

同时他的眼睛飞快地扫了一遍空落落的平台，并抽刀劈开所见的任何东西，他擅长制作炸弹，也喜欢爆炸，但眼下不怎么喜欢，那些被救下的学生还来不及撤离，他不想他们丧命。他不想这一切白费。

韦德找到它时留给他的时间只剩五秒，小蜘蛛却刚好在这时回到了天台上，他的目光立刻落到了他手里即将引爆的武器。他没时间和他说话，他的选择只有一个，他会用力地抱着它——比抱小蜘蛛还更用力，希望他的男孩不会吃醋。他会把它完完全全裹进自己的躯体，然后跳楼，爆破的威力和冲击力会把他的每一块肉炸成血沫满天飞，他可能要提前为全校师生道个歉。

男孩没有离开，他的动作敏捷得令人匪夷所思。他在韦德站到楼顶边缘时用蛛丝勾走了那个炸弹，在这仅仅几秒的时间里，他抬高腿把它踹到了一百英尺多的空中，就好像他已经排练过一百遍。

震颤片激活引燃了导火索，爆裂的巨响使所有人的耳朵里都出现了尖锐的鸣音，橙红色的火光撕开了天空，小蜘蛛尽快地在头顶铺开一张大网以缓冲伤害，保护大家。被那阵爆炸的热风所波及，本就站在边沿的韦德还是失去平衡坠了下去。

蜘蛛侠也跟着跳下来，他在空中接稳了韦德，快速射出蛛丝黏在了对面的大楼上。他又被这个男孩救了一次，他优美的姿态就像个跃进深海的人鱼。这就是蜘蛛侠，他的男孩，总是竭尽全力，不会让任何一个人受伤。

韦德看着他的脸，白色透镜反射出空中还未散尽的橙色，他搂住他男朋友的脖子，闻着他漏出来的一点安抚人心的甜味信息素说：“我们结婚吧。”

小蜘蛛原本该是生气的，至少他散发的气场让韦德这样认为，但听到这句话后男孩短促地从鼻子里哼出一声，可能是被他气笑了：“真的？在这种时候说这个？”

“求婚的时机就是要这么充满惊喜，不是吗？”蜘蛛侠把他放到了后门，正是他翻墙进来的地方，他们已经落地了，韦德还抱着他不撒手。他们俩的战服上都浸染着血液。血腥气冲进韦德的鼻腔里，就像那些过去的好日子。

小蜘蛛无奈地拍拍他的手臂，耐心地说：“你先从这里离开，韦德，有什么事我们回去再说。”

“不行，我的武器还没拿回来！我花了好多钱买的！还有几把我超爱！”韦德熟练地挤出了哭腔，“我的宝贝们还在体育馆等我接它们回去！”

_说不定是咱们让他丢脸了。_

_他不想条子看到我们在一起，误会就大了。_

“但是，但我的确帮了忙，是吗？我救了他们。还有人跟我说谢谢。”韦德的声音没底气地小了下去，他踢了踢脚边的花坛。

“是的，韦德，你帮了忙，你做了正确的事，只是你的方法不太……正确。你不该把武器分给他们，你应该知道，只要一个人动手杀了人，一切都会变得不同了，而他们都还只是青少年。”小蜘蛛控制着自己尽量柔和地表达观点。

“呃，所以，有人动手了，对吗？但在我看来，这没什么不好，他们不杀人，就会被杀，”韦德握紧了拳头又松开，“我留下武器只想让他们保护好自己。”

男孩稍微叹了一口气，显然，他不赞同韦德的话，但眼下他不想跟他再多争论这一点了。

“我们回去再谈这个，韦德，包括你刚才要跳楼的决定，还有，”小蜘蛛停顿了一会儿，“我不知道新闻会怎么说这事……你扔在走廊里的几个人，晚些时候我会去医院看看，如果情况不好的话……”

韦德安静地听着，他的视线固定在小蜘蛛的腰侧到大腿，那帮人渣的脏血还黏在上面。

“可能报纸或者电视上会出现一些难听的话，但我想要你知道，你已经做了你能做的事了，你救下了很多人。我不希望你被它们影响，韦德。”小蜘蛛揭开了一点面罩，他的声音少了阻隔，更清晰地化在空气里，“你的武器……我会尽量试着拿回来一些，不过这可能会很难，我得早点过去，在它们全被收走之前。”

男孩被子弹划开的那片衣料卷曲焦黑，他的伤口上面是一块逐渐开始凝结的血。韦德轻轻握上他的手臂问：“疼不疼？”

“什么？”小蜘蛛的眼睛眨了几眨，他回过神来迅速地在上面喷了一圈蛛丝挡住，“有一点，不过没什么大事。我刚刚说的话你听见了吧，韦德？只是确认一下。”

“当然，我的宝贝说话我怎么能不听呢？”韦德捏过男孩的下巴吻住了他的嘴，他迫切需要汲取男孩唇舌上的甜蜜味道，它就像是治疗他恐慌的最佳药品。

一吻结束，小蜘蛛在微微喘息，一抹柔软的红色浮上脸颊。他抵上他的肩膀推开他：“韦德，哪儿也别去，回家等着我，好吗？”

“都听你的，蛛网宝贝。”韦德温柔地说。他注视着小蜘蛛离开。

他开始想象一些冒着暖意的画面，一只小狗在午后的花园打盹儿，稻草人和波浪似的田野，夏日河岸的水声……

他觉得自己快要哭出来了。

28

等待夜晚降临是一件很难的事。电视里播放着黄金女郎第五季，他摘去面罩，将沾着血的满是弹孔的制服丢进垃圾桶，换上居家T恤和短裤。韦德吃了很多安眠药，这能让他的大脑稍微放松一些。

他们不怎么在白天见面，蜘蛛侠和死侍的约会通常都在天黑以后。今天本该是美好的一天，因为他看到了小蜘蛛在光里的样子，他冷静又迅速的判断很迷人，他有那么一点生气的模样也很性感。

_你还是担心一下咱们的武器吧。_

韦德没有搭理，他拆开一条可卡因，把粉末洒进装着乙醚的高脚杯里晃了晃，他想象自己正在调酒，燃起的微焰和白烟像是一次小型爆破。

他小睡了一会儿，梦里的男孩光脚踩在他的腹部，脚趾在他布满疤痕的皮肤上打转，他慢慢爬到他身上，调皮地挑逗着他，他湿透的手臂滑得抓不住，像条灵活的鱼。他们俩一起躺进彩色的充气泳池里，在纯黑色的星际空间里下坠。他的手指最终落在韦德的面罩上，他想拉开。韦德抗拒又惊恐地往后缩，但他不想真的在他的男孩手底下挣扎。如果说韦德还有一些骄傲和自尊的话，那就是他的死侍面罩。它保护他抵挡那些刺人的眼光，他的情绪可以被完美地藏起，他能尽情地作为一个嘴贱又疯狂的佣兵快活地生存着，他会很好，他总是很好。

但是他突然有了一个念头，只在现在。他不介意把那些粉碎零散的自尊在小蜘蛛面前摊开，他害怕他看到，也期待他看到。他想把支离破碎的鲜血淋漓的自己完整地展现给他看。

他没来得及做完这个梦就醒了。

韦德塞了一把薯片进自己的嘴里。他没有开灯，任由屏幕上的光把他染成各种颜色。房间里的冷气直对着他的脑袋吹。现在他真的开始心疼自己的武器了。

他觉得自己等了一周才等来晚上十一点。所幸小蜘蛛总是很守时，他的小绅士，甜蜜温暖的小情人，就算他们有短暂的争吵，他也绝不会迟到。

“嘿。”小蜘蛛拉上窗帘后就摘了面罩，他冲韦德露出一个疲惫的笑容，“久等了？”

“是等得挺久的。”韦德关了电视，站起来伸出手臂做出索抱的姿势，“亲亲抱抱？”

小蜘蛛按下他的双手，他的脑袋低垂了一会儿又抬起：“抱歉，韦德，你的武器我没能拿回来，去得太晚了。”

“没事，小亲亲，我猜到了。都是我硬要留下你说会儿话，我吻你的时间也太久了。”韦德突然不敢看他的男孩了，他一看到那对明净的眼睛就会心里发酸，“那些人还活着吗？被我砍伤的那些？”

“有一个人死了，还有一个还没脱离生命危险。”小蜘蛛看到房间里白色的粉末，药片，烈酒和膨化食物时稍微皱了一下眉，“路上他的情况就已经不太好了。”

“事实上，小蜘蛛，他们不值得你拯救。”韦德一想到那些恶棍的血液弄脏小蜘蛛的制服就觉得恶心。脑子里的声音正在提醒他，对他喊停下来，“说实话，我觉得把他们留在那儿等死也不错。”

男孩的下巴紧绷了起来，这可能是个生气的前兆：“韦德，你不是上帝，即使他们是罪犯，你也没有权利夺取这些生命。警察会接手的，然后是法庭……”

“然后把他们扔进监狱，等隔一段时间再出来伤人？”韦德轻轻地笑了一声，“你相信有上帝存在吗，宝贝？我没有见过他。不过我确实见过死亡，我还爱过她。”

_你在说什么，药劲还没过去吗？_

_这么快就想跟我们的甜心小男友闹分手？_

小蜘蛛的肩膀在轻微地发抖，他露出了恼怒和受伤的表情，像是被踢到一边的小狗。

“对不起，宝贝……我只是想让你知道我的想法。求同存异，真的是个很美好的词，不是吗？我不知道我们能不能做到，但愿我们不会像一对试图说服对方又总是失败的离异夫妻。”韦德想拥抱他，但他的身体沉得像铁块，他一步都移动不了。

“好，我现在明白你的想法了。”男孩抬头看他，他站得如此之近，韦德闻到了他身上轻软的气息和柠檬洗发香波的味道，他已经开始想念他们的吻了，“你觉得自己做的事都是正确的，是吗？”

“换做以前我会这么觉得，但是我认识了你，小蜘蛛，你瞧，我说过想跟着你学习怎么做一个好人，一个英雄，或许？也可能永远不会是。我试过了，但我还是不能完全认同你。”韦德绕了一圈才回到问题本身，“所以，不完全正确？但我会给个75%正确。”

_你会把咱们的小英雄气疯的。_

_你是生理期了吗？_

也许是那个梦的影响。韦德的的确确地，正在把自己剖开给小蜘蛛看。

_他不会喜欢的。别展现真实的咱们。_

_我们会失去他的。永远失去。_

“操，别说了！”韦德突然吼出声，把小蜘蛛吓得往后跳去，男孩漂亮的眼睛因瞬间的惧怕而睁大。他的胃部一阵抽搐的疼痛，他的内部正像碎片那样崩塌，他只有道歉，“对不起，宝贝，对不起。”

蜘蛛侠没有被他的反应吓住太久，他试探地往前走，双手落在他的肩头，他能感受到他的体温，他全身未死的细胞都在热切地渴求这一刻的暖意。

“是那些声音吗？他们……他们说什么了？”男孩歪着脑袋去看戴着面罩的韦德，他永远看不到他的表情。还好他看不到，因为韦德已经在哭了。

“他们说，”韦德说话时仿佛有一把尖刀正在划他的喉咙，“我把你气疯了，我会失去你的。”

_你让咱们做了坏人。_

_你这是在告状吗？行啊，会哭的孩子有糖吃。_

小蜘蛛轻柔地拉拽着他让他俩一起坐到沙发上，韦德任自己坠向男孩的怀抱。小蜘蛛扶着他厚实的臂膀，轻声说：“没错，韦德，我是挺气的。原来这么久了，你其实根本不认同我说的话，我不敢相信你到今天才说。以前的每一次你都像是……开开心心地接受了？所以你实际上是在心里抱怨我吗？”

他们现在的姿势挺奇怪，韦德快躺到小蜘蛛的腿上去了，但对方还扎实地搂着他，所以他半靠在男孩的臂膀上，另一半悬空。

“我没有。我从来不会抱怨你的。”韦德调整了一下脑袋的位置完全靠在男孩的肩上，他闻着他的腺体散发的味道，开始冷静了下来。

“你可以告诉我，我们慢慢解决。”小蜘蛛的肩头稍微往上耸动了一下，“韦德，你好沉。”

“不行，你会被吓跑的。”他们说得对，他的确该把自己藏藏好，“你刚刚就被吓到了。”

“那是因为你突然大吼，没人能不被突然很大的声音吓到。”小蜘蛛反驳的速度非常快。

“那也不能证明什么……有的是机会你被我吓到，等你了解了更多的我之后。”韦德吸了一下鼻子，“抱歉，我不是故意表现得像个先把你钓到手之后又本性暴露的混蛋，我只是……算了，我就是混蛋。”

“但是你根本没给我这些机会，韦德。”男孩的肩膀随着他的呼吸频率微动，韦德的脑袋也跟乐园里的旋转木马似的小幅度上上下下，“你想把我推开。每次我找到那么一点空隙的时候，你就会把我推开。”

“你不会喜欢的。没人会喜欢。”韦德坐起了身，小蜘蛛立刻就转头看向他。男孩是那么纯净，明亮，像是刚从海水里走出来，波浪的碎光印在他身上。

“我们试试。”他坚定地说。

“我不想试。”希望是一件痛苦的事，他宁可自己从未拥有。

小蜘蛛安静了一会儿，他的小脑瓜肯定在积极地转动着，试图想出对策。韦德再次庆幸自己戴着面罩，否则他眼里的爱意就会源源不断地化成粘稠状的半固态流出，恶心到他的宝贝。

“那我们谈谈别的，”小蜘蛛抛出了一个意想不到的话题，“你今天想抱着炸弹跳楼，是不是？”

“呃……是？”韦德看着小蜘蛛往这边靠的膝盖，努力忍住想触碰他的欲求，“好吧，我知道！这么做的话，死侍碎块可能会洒得到处都是，跟开香槟那样——我会弄脏很多东西，一部分的我还会落到谁的脑袋上，把大家都吓得呕吐，但是当时只能这样，宝贝，我不想让那些孩子死掉。这是我能想到的唯一办法，所以……不能怪我？”

“你，你是这么想的？不，我不是要因为这个怪你。”男孩讶异地把嘴巴张得圆圆的，他的手落在韦德的大腿上，韦德为之颤抖了一下，这也吓到了小蜘蛛，他条件反射地缩了回去，但还是重新放了上去，“还在天台上的时候我的蜘蛛感应就响个不停，我以为是因为那些罪犯们，可是直到我看着他们戴上手铐被关进车里，它还是在叫，我才意识到天台上有炸弹。这是我的错，我漏了这个可能性。”

“你没有错，小蜘蛛，你不可能总是顾全所有的可能性，你已经做得很完美了，真的！你踢炸弹的样子太火辣了，你的动作熟练又优雅！宝贝，你就是舞池最中央的闪耀明星，你的腿怎么打到这么直的？你简直在劈叉了！”韦德都快站起来为他喝彩鼓掌了。

_你是拉拉队队长吗？_

男孩被他说得不好意思地挠了挠脸蛋，他在控制自己即将上扬的嘴角，脸上的表情古怪又可爱：“我的确这么踢过好几次，第一次这么做的时候我还粗略地算过角度和施力点……所以，可能是有那么一点熟练。”

他的注意力被韦德转了个方向，他花了那么几秒才回到之前的主题：“总之，我想说的是，你可以多相信我一点，韦德，你不需要实行那个糟糕的计划。”

“是挺糟糕的，但是蜘蛛侠没有赶到的话我也只能这么做了。”韦德看到男孩蹙起了眉头，他低头时有一缕头发跟着低垂了下去。

“但是有我在，我不会让这个发生的。”他目不转睛地凝视着韦德，睫毛透着光，他的神情执拗又深切。直到韦德有点承受不住这样的直视了。

“唔，所以……你在乎……我？”韦德试着做出一个有可能是自作多情的猜想——他不是在担心韦德疯狂的行径会给周围带来的影响，他就只是在担心他而已。

“我当然在乎你，韦德！”男孩的脸上再一次闪过诧异，他伸手捧着韦德的脸，年轻的眼睛里闪着恣肆无惧的勇敢的光，他说这些话的时候是那么不顾一切，饱含着无助的深情，“我不想看到你炸得到处都是！我会担心你的自愈因子能不能顺利把你带回来，我不知道这要花多久，你会不会很疼，我还怕自己哭得停不下来……”

韦德握住了男孩的手腕，细小的脉搏在他的指尖跃动，他拉开一半面罩，低头吻他的掌心，吻去睫毛上沾着的泪珠，微咸的液体渗进了他的唇，浇灌着他今夜垂死的干涸心脏。

小蜘蛛战栗着，为嘴唇的触感，还有心里汹涌溢出的激烈情感。

他的亲吻自然地就落在了小蜘蛛的唇边，手指穿过男孩柔软的发将他的后脑勺轻轻往后拉，他的舌头滑进了他的牙齿之间，小蜘蛛不留神踢倒了地上的酒瓶，他发出了一声小小的惊呼，甚至转过头看往那个方向。但韦德很快捏着他的脸回到原位，任由烈酒的味道在屋里散开，棕色的液体迅速打湿了地毯。男孩不会拒绝他的吻，他像只凶狠的小豹子不甘示弱地回吻着他，证明他的学习能力。

29

他们暂停了每天晚上的夜巡。彼得担心事情登上报纸后韦德就会被推到风口浪尖，他不想这些影响到他的情绪。

“不会很久的，韦德，一周后人们就会转移注意力，慢慢忘了这事……这几天我也会每天和你见面的，好吗？”彼得是这样跟他说的，原本他以为要稍微花点功夫说服他，没想到对方立刻乖乖地答应了。

和他猜想的差不多，报纸上用了很多笔墨描述死侍的伤人手段有多残暴，以及分武器给高中生教唆他们杀人，说他像个病毒那样危害了美国的青少年，在最后三分之一的内容里常规地谴责了几句蜘蛛侠。

当然也有新闻报道他们阻止了一起校园枪击案，将人员伤亡减到了最少，但这类消息的关注度却总是比不上之前的那种。彼得也搞不懂是为什么。

他在城市上空荡网时，有人冲他喊你是个威胁，也有人对他说小蜘蛛好样的，这时他会开心地高声回复一句谢谢你。过去两年彼得也会搭理骂他的人，但是现在渐渐的不了，自从他被扔了几次西红柿之类的果蔬，还好他每个都能躲开——感谢他的蜘蛛感应。拜托！这些人为什么会随身带着西红柿啊？

他到学校后发现大家也都在讨论这件事，让他惊讶的是，不少男生表达了对死侍的崇拜。他回想起报纸上的描述——看来也不全是错的，他的确影响了美国青少年。彼得把教科书从铁皮柜里抽出来，放慢了动作。彼得留意了一会儿他们聚在一起谈论死侍时放光的眼睛，他仿佛能看到死侍逐渐成为流行文化的一部分。他轻叹了一口气，不知道这是好还是坏。

一放学，彼得就打算去看看韦德的情况。他穿梭在建筑物与建筑物之间，天气已经很热了，他没有更换紧身衣，只是戴上了面罩。再过一周他就会结束所有科目的考试，进入暑假，他和韦德会有更多的时间呆在一起。

他的手掌和双脚都黏在墙上，倒着爬到了韦德拉拢帘子的窗前，他不知道他现在是在睡觉还是干嘛，他一个人呆着的时候很有可能没戴面罩，彼得不想突然进去把他吓死，于是他伸出手在玻璃窗上轻扣了三下。

“韦德，你在吗？”

屋内发出了一连串东西被撞倒的声音，窗户很快就被打开了，韦德探出脑袋亲了一下他的额头。

“下午好，甜心，你的宅男风打扮真可爱！怎么这么早就过来啦？”夕阳淌进房间里，韦德身上蒙着一层橘色，除了死侍面罩，他身上只穿了卡通T恤和桃心短裤，这样自然放松的韦德让彼得微笑了起来。

“我就是过来看看你。”彼得顺着天花板爬进去，轻盈地落到地板上，“那个……你看新闻了吗？”

“我的电视开了整整一天，不过我也浏览了互联网，真不敢相信，他们喜欢我！宝贝，你应该上推特搜一下死侍，我觉得我要成为青少年流行文化的一部分了，或许我该设计一下自己的周边，海报和手办之类的？我要赚大钱了！”韦德把手机拿过去，食指下划着屏幕。

“真巧，我也这么想过，今天学校里大家都在讨论你……就没什么人说蜘蛛侠。”彼得摘下了面罩，他试图让自己的语气听起来不那么沮丧。

“你在嫉妒吗？”韦德低沉笑着的声音很性感，他捏了一把彼得的脸颊，“他们都不懂，你才是最好的。”

彼得的脸被弄得有点发红，他拉下韦德的手说：“你也很好！你值得更多人喜欢。”

“真的？”韦德迟疑了三秒，他的确还在焦躁发慌的状态里，但他隐藏得很好，“你昨天还在生我的气。你不喜欢我那么做，但那些事……重来一遍我可能还是会这样。”

“你至少没有一开始就冲着要害去，是吗？你在努力了。即使你有那么想过，你也没那么做——你没有真的打算杀死他们。”彼得移动着手指抚摸韦德的手腕内侧，“别放弃。”

韦德微不可见地点了点头，他抬起手背蹭过彼得的颈线，他火焰般的皮肤上覆满暗色的伤疤，它们的触感让他颤动了一下。他在慢慢地挨近，炙热的气息隔着面罩烧上了彼得的耳垂，alpha的气息笼罩着他。他下意识地闭上了眼睛。

但韦德的手最终落到了他的背上，拽了几下男孩的卫衣帽子：“宝贝，你的帽子真可爱，或许下次你该尝试一下兔耳朵形状的。”

“什么？”彼得倏地睁开眼，窘迫和羞愧让他的脸变得通红。攥在手里的面罩被汗浸湿了，他别开头去祈祷着自己的脸赶紧降温，“我以为……”

“你以为我要亲你了。”韦德又发出了那种好听的笑声，手指抚上彼得的下颚骨，“想亲吗，宝贝？”

“你真讨厌，韦德。”彼得用很小的声音埋怨道。他往上轻推着韦德的面罩，直到露出鼻尖。他踮起脚搂住他的脖子，而韦德结实的双臂箍紧了他的腰，他们的身体隔着轻薄的衣物紧密地贴在一起，两颗心一起跳动着，热得几乎能烫伤人。彼得在他的舌尖尝到烈酒和药片的苦味，不算是什么愉快的味道，但他仍然渴求他们的吻。韦德吸着他的舌头，他吻得很深很重，在彼得的嘴里掀起飓风。他觉得脑袋很晕，开始有点站不住了，还好韦德的手稳稳地托着他。

他们是被铃声打断的，彼得吓得险些窜上天花板了。他们俩稍微拉开了点距离，韦德的手还停留在他身上，手指悠闲地在他的腰侧敲击。

是梅婶。她托他路过超市的时候带鸡蛋和牛奶回家。

“好，我会尽快回家的！爱你，梅。”彼得挂下电话后韦德还盯着他，“怎么了？”

“好极了，我居然先知道了你婶婶的名字。”韦德的五指还在他的腰肉上弹琴，“不过，只是名字，这没事，被叫做梅的女性还有很多很多……”

“那我把我的名字也告诉你吧，这样就可以算是同时知道了！”彼得想逗逗他的男朋友，果然，韦德有些发愣，他支支吾吾地想说点话但又陷入了混乱，彼得马上接了上去，“好啦，我知道你还没准备好，等你决定好了就会自己来问我的，对吗？”

韦德显然松了口气，他的手掌上移到彼得的背部又把他拉近了怀里，他侧头埋进他的脖颈吸气：“你真是个小坏蛋。”

他的腺体就在alpha的唇边，他本能地绷紧了身子，他转过脸在韦德的面罩上亲了一下：“我该回去啦，韦德。”

“那你晚上还过来吗，宝贝？只是好奇一问！你可以不来的，还能早点回家睡觉……你知道的，只要你一来我肯定就会缠着你不放。反正……我们今天已经见过了。”尽管这样在说，韦德还是赖在彼得身上不放开，他快把全身的重量都压过来了。

“我会来的，因为我也想见你。”彼得轻抚韦德的颈后和宽厚的肩背，像给一只撒娇的大猫梳毛。他的视线再次回落到那些酒精和药物上，他终于试着问出口，“韦德，你总是在服药吗？还有那些可卡因？”

“只在我状态不好的时候……别担心，宝贝，我的自愈因子不会让我上瘾。”听到问题时韦德的身体僵了一下，他松开了彼得，胃里再次升腾起焦灼的疼痛感，“而且，我一闻到你的味道就会好啦，小蜘蛛，你的信息素总是能让我舒舒服服的！”

“我能？”彼得头一次听到韦德说这些，好奇又高兴，“真的吗？”

“你当然能，天使宝贝。你是我最好的医生。”韦德看到他露出笑容也放松了下来，“你一来我就感觉好多啦！”

一旦穿上制服，他的信息素就被屏蔽，他也没法时刻和韦德在一起给他安慰。彼得突然想到了一个办法。

“那你觉得标记我……怎么样？暂时的那种？”彼得的脸开始发热了，他的脑袋像是被绵软的迷雾填充了，但他仍然坚持着说下去，“信息素的改变是双向的，你能感觉到我。反正暂时标记也不会持续太久的……最多就一周？”他们没有一起行动的这一周里，彼得希望至少自己能以另一种形式陪伴在他身边，好让他感觉好些。

“等等等等，你把我搞晕了，宝贝，你是在说真的？”韦德原地做了几口深呼吸，握拳锤了锤自己的脑袋，“这是我的幻觉还是你真的提到了什么字眼关于……呃，标记？”

“对，我提到了……暂时标记。”彼得迅速抓住他的手以免他再揍自己，他摊开韦德的掌心，汗水正在上面发亮，“我想这应该会让你舒服一点。如果你愿意的话。”

韦德对于这种建立起联系的事还不太擅长，他总会本能地退缩和抗拒。他就像一只刺尖向内生长的刺猬，当他蜷缩起来时，那些刺会全部扎进他的血肉，他会愈合，然后再次受到伤害，周而复始。

“只是一周，散得快一点可能也就三四天？”彼得小声地补充道，他真的想帮助他，但他也不想他压力过大。

“我真的可以？”韦德的态度稍微松弛了一点，他湿热的指尖轻按着彼得的腺体，那触摸使他浑身发抖，“我的意思是，你确定？宝贝？你会希望标记你的……第一次标记你的人是我？”

“我超级确定。”彼得撞了一下佣兵的膝盖，颈后的皮肤正因为紧张和蜘蛛感应的鸣叫而起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他努力克制住自己发颤的身子，“快一点，韦德，我还要去超市。”

“那你不能后悔。我不确定我烂透了的信息素会把你可爱的味道改成什么样。”韦德凑得很近，着迷地嗅着他的脖颈，他的声音沉得像是深海火山。

“才不烂。”彼得被他滚烫的鼻息弄得心神不宁，“天哪，韦德，你能不能别这么磨磨蹭蹭的了！”

“最后一次机会，你真的确定？”韦德伸出舌头在柔嫩的腺体上舔了一下。

彼得浑身颤动着，咬着牙说：“百分百确定。”

Alpha的牙齿刺入了他的皮肤，蜘蛛感应疯了似的在脑内横冲直撞，潮水般的酸痛感让彼得的小腿发软，侵略性极强的信息素正在注入他的血液，高温在他的体内激烈地流窜，灵敏的感官发生了一瞬的混乱，他看到无数亮光和万花筒般旋转的色彩在眼前四散，大脑里灌进了无数种声音，鸟类拍打翅膀，皮鞋轻扣地面，蛛丝发射，引擎发动，子弹碰撞刀刃，尖叫，利器穿进皮肉，鲜血滴落……

“嘿，宝贝，你感觉怎么样？跟我说话，小蜘蛛！”韦德把他完整地抱在怀里，以一种极为慎重的姿势。

彼得回了神，腺体发痛的频率像是心跳声，他抬起头对韦德眨了眨眼：“我没事，别担心，韦德！我刚刚就是有一点头晕，像是去4D影院里逛了一下！”他能感觉到自己的信息素开始改变了，这种感觉很奇妙。

韦德舒了一口气，他的脸上逐渐浮现出一个真挚的温柔的笑容：“等我一下。”他从医疗箱里翻出了一个猫儿历险记的创可贴，在彼得的脖子上贴好。

“好啦，完好又漂亮！亲亲宝贝！”说完在彼得的脸颊上响亮地亲了一下，“我会成为你的alpha，一星期。我得在日历上圈出这个日子！对了，小甜心，你知道你现在闻起来像什么吗？”

“像什么？”彼得一直笑着看韦德转来转去的雀跃模样，他很高兴自己提出了这个建议。

“辛辣的战火和糖果甜香，宝贝，你就是战场上的小精灵。”韦德的脸庞被夕阳的光软化了，他露在外面鼻尖和嘴唇，他的每一道疤痕看起来都是那么柔和，“这让你更火辣了，宝贝，你身上有我的味道，但它们居然能融合得刚刚好？你知道，我之前从来没想过！我以为会变得一团糟的。”

“这说明我们挺适合在一起的，韦德。”彼得已经不那么痛了，他只是觉得腺体很热。他们看着对方傻笑了一会儿，裤袋里的手机又响起来了，他站起来戴好了面罩退到窗边，“现在我真的该走啦！”

“好的，挪动你漂亮的小屁股荡走吧，宝贝！”韦德跟着他趴到窗台上，脸上闪耀着红晕，他往自己的掌心里深深地吻了一口，把它吹给了出发的蜘蛛侠。

30

街道上初夏的温度和气味很舒适，这让彼得回想起很多事。大多是模糊的，隔着纱帘，光束和雨水，那些宝贵的记忆像是被装在透明的糖果罐里，木塞没有完全封好，微热的香味时常漏出。

配着插画的图书，蝉鸣的草丛，树木清香，梅婶烤的小饼干的味道，他跌倒时，本叔往他膝盖上贴的创可贴，这些细节组成了他童年的夏天。当他闭上眼，遥远而朦胧的画面就会在他的视网膜上成像，它们带给他温暖和宁静。

彼得到家了。他弯下腰换好拖鞋，凸起的那一块木地板正在他的脚掌下发出低吟。

他深吸了一口气，自然地对里屋的梅打招呼。彼得把塑料袋里的食物放进冰箱，梅在准备晚餐，她笑着与他谈论今日的趣事。脖子上的胶布被体温浸得滚热，他能感觉到纱条里的药物正渗进韦德制造的小伤口里，它会很快愈合。

彼得跑进了自己的房间，对着镜子将创可贴往上揭开一个小角度。牙齿破开皮肤的痕迹变得不那么明显，但周围的一圈皮肤仍然红肿，他能闻到韦德的味道融入了自己的信息素，这一定程度地安抚着他，使他不那么慌张。这种体验很奇特，自出生以来，他第一次那么清晰地意识到自己正属于另一个人，从他的心脏出发，终点是韦德。不管他们离得多远，纽带一旦建立，他的身体就能时刻感受到韦德的存在。

问题就在这儿，即使梅闻不到信息素，那个覆盖在腺体上的创可贴也足够显眼了，要是撕掉就会更明显——毫无疑问。是时候对梅说实话了，他终究还是得面对这些。这是他的决定，他不后悔和韦德在一起，也不后悔让他标记了自己。

“梅婶，我想告诉你一件事。”

梅正把一碗鱼汤往桌上端，彼得跟在她身后用小小的，坚定的声音说。

“哦……”梅把勺子放到餐布上，她一抬头就看到了创可贴的位置，她微微吃惊地瞪大眼睛，似乎忘记了原本要说的话，“哦！彼得。”

接下来的坦白时间像是梦游，这种心情令彼得回想起了他第一次上台演讲——不，比演讲还更艰难，因为他必须要在他跟韦德的相识故事里掺一些谎言，包括他们的身份。他的视线在桌上的食物和梅的脸之间快速移动，他不太敢直视她，他的语速很快，可能说了好几句重复的话，他的耳垂一直在发烫，高温烧得他的大脑都糊了。

“我不敢相信你到现在才告诉我，彼得。”梅始终温柔地注视着他，“你是觉得我会阻止你吗？我绝不会那么做的，事实上，我很高兴你能开始谈一段恋爱。”

“真的？”彼得充满希望地抬起脑袋，“没有任何反对、忧虑的问题？都没有吗？”

“我当然不反对，彼得，你是个大孩子了，我相信你的判断，但我的确会担心，”梅的眼睛紧盯着他，明锐得像是能穿过他的身体，“你们做好保护措施了，对吗？”

“呃，是的……哦，不！我的意思是，我们还没……”现在彼得的脸肯定和盘子里的树莓一样红了，他不确定是不是应该和自己的婶婶讨论这个话题。

“按你说的，彼得，他比你大很多，是吗？我总归会好奇能让我侄子这么喜欢的人是什么样的。”梅眨了眨眼睛，露出一个笑容，“所以，什么时候能让我见见他？告诉我他都爱吃什么，我会好好准备的！”

彼得现在真的觉得在饭桌上坦白不是什么好主意，他快连鱼汤的味道都尝不出来了。他真的不想给梅婶泼冷水，但他也必须说实话：“是这样的，梅婶，韦德他不太……自信，实际上他对于我们的关系也总会感到紧张，缺乏安全感。他只是想一想要见我的朋友和家人就吓得不轻！我们之前有谈论过这些……等他准备好了，我就带他来家里吃晚餐，这样好吗？”

“哦，我能理解！我也有一些这样的朋友，他们的心情我太能明白啦。”她的眼神渗出些暖意，赶忙安慰看起来有些为难的彼得，“当然没有关系，是我太着急了！你们慢慢来。”

“谢谢你，梅婶。”彼得舒出一口气，他感激地冲她笑了笑。

她微笑着揉揉他的发，体贴地引开了话题，食物的香气和梅婶的笑声带走了彼得的压力，说出他们的事又得到梅婶的肯定之后，他的身体变轻了，玉米粒碎在牙齿间的汁水似乎也飘了起来，这些天以来他第一次这么轻松。

31

暂时标记带来的影响比想象中的大，那几个常爱欺负他的alpha男孩居然都离得他远远的。彼得早已习惯了韦德的信息素，并不觉得有那么难以承受，但他呛人的气味似乎让多数人无法适应。他新奇地看着那些总是爱恶作剧的，把他推到墙上，或是绊他一脚的恶霸们居然在躲着他走。

“嘿，弗拉什！”彼得看到对方走出教室时，主动走上前友好地打了声招呼，他想看看他的反应是不是也跟他们一样。这些狡黠使坏的小心思让男孩的眼睛看起来亮亮的。

“操，帕克。”弗拉什往后跨了一大步，差点把自己摔着了，他难以置信地大喊，“你被什么alpha标记了？我的老天！”

“怎么了？”彼得往前迈了一小步，弗拉什继续倒退，这跟平时的情景完全反过来了。

“你知不知道自己闻起来像混着枪火炮弹辣椒粉……”弗拉什朝他做了一个停止手势，“说真的，别再靠过来了，我要打喷嚏了！”

彼得忍着笑转头离开了，他是知道韦德的信息素攻击性很强，但他没想到能起到这么大的实际效用。

回家路上他阻止了一辆刹车失灵的卡车与校车相撞。他的脚底摩擦得快燃起火了，装着货的大卡车因为惯性后轮几乎脱离了地面，车头被彼得的双手按得凹陷，他的后背已经完全贴在校车的车身上了，前轮在地面留下两道深色的痕迹，卡车终于停下，孩子们在玻璃窗后发出惊呼和尖叫。

“哇，差一点我就要被碾碎了。”彼得轻巧地跳上了车顶，往下探着脑袋敲敲玻璃窗，“你还好吧，司机先生？”他又看向了对面的惊魂未定的校车司机和兴奋叫喊着的小学生们，冲他们挥了挥手。

“大家都没事，对吧？太好了，没人受伤，顺利的一天！”彼得从手腕射出蛛丝离开。刚才的事故让他的后背冒出好多汗，风穿过他的制服，把它变得凉凉的，紧贴住他背上的皮肤。

“夏天真不好受。” 紧身衣总是黏糊糊地包裹着他，彼得现在一天得洗两到三次澡，比如，下午到家一次，夜巡完一次，也许，和韦德做完爱……再一次。

想到这儿他的心跳加快了，他不合时宜地想到梅婶说的“保护措施”，这无疑让彼得更羞愧了，他闷在面罩下的脸像发起了烧。

韦德有时毫无保留地表现出对他的迷恋，他热情又迫切地渴求着他，在他耳边说着下流又浪漫的情话，任何人都无法拒绝。但有些时候，他又缩回了自己的界线之内——这很奇怪，韦德似乎给自己划定了那么一条线，一旦他认为自己越过了，就会落荒而逃。他的所有情绪都被面罩完美地藏起，彼得无从得知。韦德的反复无常让他无奈，但无论如何，他都会继续尝试的。

周三的那天早上，彼得起晚了，他的头很晕，胃里翻腾着恶心感，甚至在洗手池前干呕了一会儿。一个恐怖的猜测被灌进他的意识，彼得一下子就过分清醒了。

梅婶给他准备好了吐司和果酱，而彼得正为脑海里一闪而过的单词发愁，他勉强地将它们咀嚼下肚，不知道该如何面对梅婶——如果那是真的话。

首先，他敢保证他们每一次做爱都戴了套……难道是避孕套的问题？也许其中一个有那么一点问题，导致韦德的精液漏了出来……

彼得的脸红了红。但是漏出来的话，他应该能感觉到——不，不对，那时候他的身体里已经湿得乱糟糟了，可能真的难以分辨。

无措和不安让这位空中荡网者有些心不在焉的，他完全忽视了街边一位上班族对他不满的控诉。他下意识地想把这些感受告诉韦德，但又马上提醒自己不行，对方会吓坏的，说不定比他还惊慌失措。

彼得决定先去买一支验孕棒。

他不得不先在巷子里换下制服，才走进一家药店。他紧张地揪着书包带，在柜台前蹲了下来，挑选出一种价格不那么高的，紧紧攥进汗湿的手心。他盯着自己的脚尖走路，祈祷不会遇上什么熟人。排队的时候他能感觉到站在他前面的女士是一名成熟的alpha，她觉察到彼得的气息后条件反射地回头看了他一眼，彼得把头埋得更低了。轮到他时，那支验孕棒已经被捂得滚烫了，包装纸也皱巴巴的。收银的年轻小姐是一名beta，她闻不出彼得慌乱的味道，平静地对他微笑。

接过找零后，年轻的小姐凑过来关切地轻声问：“需要帮助吗？”

“不，不用啦……谢谢你！”彼得颈后冰凉的汗水滑进了他的T恤，他通红的脸已经快埋进胸口了。他逃跑似的冲了出来，用最快的速度在巷子里换上制服，这使他感到安全许多。

课间，彼得把验孕棒塞进口袋，走到了最里面的厕所单间锁好门，坐到马桶盖上开始阅读使用说明。他研究过许许多多的说明书，如何验孕可不在他的清单内。这整件事都魔幻极了，真不敢相信他在看这个。

彼得做了两次深呼吸，沿着缺口将纸袋撕开。他站起来戴好塑料手套，张开双腿稍微下蹲一些，让尿液准确地穿过那个小孔。他一手握着验孕棒，空着的手帮助自己重新穿好裤子，静静地等待着结果。这绝对是他目前为止的人生里最漫长的几分钟。

手表上的秒针又转过了一圈，已经三分钟了，观察窗仍然没有任何结果显示。彼得冒着冷汗吞咽了一下，他的喉管完全被扭紧了，像有一只乌鸦在他的胃袋里扇动翅膀挣扎，他又有点想吐了。

五分钟过去了，没有明确的指示线条出现。说明书上有列出这种情况，这意味着试验失败了。

“这算什么意思？我得再测一下是吗？我的天。”彼得快崩溃了，他得熬到放学后再去买一次，这回他要换一家店。

32

韦德不是故意要跟踪他的男孩。只是他太无聊了，他这周只接了两次活儿，而且不伤人——小蜘蛛要求的。作为完美情人，他当然得听他的。所以他做了一次打手，做了一次贼——其实不算，只是取回属于雇主的东西，还被一个客户扯着嗓子问道，威尔逊，你真的不杀人了？！

“对，对——业内都快传遍了是不是？但你们都不信。那我就耐心地再重复一遍，韦德威尔逊不接杀人的活。对，我是死侍。”他用肩膀夹着手机，慢悠悠地擦枪，“你这是在质疑我的能力？就算我不杀人，也能达到一样的效果。我会做很坏很坏的事，让他希望自己死了。”

尽管他这样推销自己，‘不杀人’还是让他流失了大量客户。

这天下午韦德只想下楼喝点冷饮，然后再买点垃圾食品，辣椒酱和啤酒回去囤着。死侍面罩塞在口袋里，他把鸭舌帽戴得很低，然后又覆了一层卫衣帽。有段时间他总是看着地面走路，把脑袋尽可能地往下低，近几年他开始回瞪那些会盯着他的脸的人们，有些人会露出呆愣的惊惶表情，这让韦德发笑，心里升起不正常的愉悦感。

他首先看到了红蓝紧身衣的男孩落进了一条窄巷里。韦德差点想叫他，但又意识到自己没戴面罩，于是他开始翻找裤袋和上衣口袋。等到小蜘蛛走出来时，韦德才刚刚抓出面罩，他躲到了一边。男孩看起来局促不安，他流着汗的小脸红透了，他侧过身子往两边看，像一只要出洞的警惕的松鼠。

_跟上他，看看我们的小男友去干嘛。_

“这样不好吧？我是说，跟踪自己的男朋友？听起来挺变态的。”韦德轻声嘀咕，把面罩又塞了回去。

_没什么不好的。_

_而且……你已经在这么做了。_

“嘘，别说穿嘛。”韦德留出一段距离远远地跟着，确保那个可爱小宅男的身影在自己的视野中心。他把帽沿往前拉低一点，他知道怎么走路能不发出声音，男孩不会发现他的。

他走进了一家药店。

也许他的男孩发了烧，他看起来的确不太好。韦德打算跟着他回到人少的转角处时就冲过去抱住他亲亲，然后托起他转个好几圈，给他个大惊喜。

小蜘蛛弯着腰研究货架上的物品，手掌落在双膝上借力，向后撅起的臀把两个屁股袋撑得很饱满，他洁白的小腿在松松垮垮的裤管下显得格外细巧，接近脚踝的位置有一块发红的瘀伤。男孩脑后一绺鬈发微微翘起，发尾是湿漉漉的，沾着热气。韦德从未看过这样的小蜘蛛，他有些入迷了。

他谨慎地选了很长时间才决定下来，他突然伸出手抓起一个盒子，像只扑食的幼狼，气势汹汹的。等男孩走向收银台，韦德才慢慢地跟了过去。路过时他好奇地往旁边看了一眼。

没错，他认识这些单词。但是突然之间，它们拆成了无数个字母铺天盖地向他袭来，就像洪水，铁块和拳头，把他的骨头轧到错位。一瞬间，不能呼吸的重压拧住了他的脏器。

_小蜘蛛在买验孕……操，我没法正常地说出这个词！我们把他的肚子搞大了。_

_但是我们每次都戴了套！_

_快想想，一定是什么时候漏了……_

_套子破了我们没发现？这不可能。_

_这很可能！所以他怀孕了。我们罪恶的种子埋在他的身体里。_

_他会恨死我们的。_

“闭嘴！”韦德没有控制好自己的音量，还好店里的人不多，小蜘蛛已经离开了，只有在收银柜台附近的顾客惊诧地回头看他。他梦游般地走到了街上，闻着空气中他的Omega的气味，只循着其中一个方向走。

他标记了小蜘蛛，他们建立了精神纽带，那是一种美妙难忘的感觉，像是他体内所有到处乱飘乱撞的东西都有了重量，稳当落地，那些虚浮在空中纠缠人的恶劣情绪被一起压到了最深的地方。它们不是消失了，只是暂时地被男孩藏了起来。

小蜘蛛还没走远，而且也没有换上制服，韦德很容易就跟随着一路的信息素追上去。

“他婶婶会想杀了我的。”韦德自嘲地笑起来，他想到那位叫梅的女士，他们还没见过面，他就已经对她充满了内疚。

_乐观点，也许他没怀孕。_

_但是怀了怎么办？！_

“那我或许会希望它能诞生……？我会担起责任，好好养大我们的女儿或儿子！但是，操，他不会想在18岁生孩子的，这不是他想要的。小蜘蛛绝不能大着肚子打坏人！怎么办，怎么办，好好想想，”韦德无法控制自己的大脑在焦灼发慌的同时也生出一些美好的幻想，他们会组建一个家庭，有一个新生命在小蜘蛛的肚子里成型，婴儿床，奶粉，风铃，他花了好大功夫才把这些虚幻的气泡框赶走，“我们该找人帮忙，用什么外星科技把小蜘蛛肚子里的受精卵转移到我们这儿，代替他怀孕！这是最完善的方案！”

_我们没有子宫，白痴。_

_你听说过alpha_ _怀孕吗？_

“我不介意做传奇的第一人。”韦德已经看到了小蜘蛛，他背着书包靠里走，他的运动鞋又旧又脏，往上的那一截白色短袜堆了几层褶皱，也是脏兮兮的，呈现出一种尘土的灰色，或许还沾了一点擦伤的血液。他看起来是个普通的放学后的男孩。

_只有我们知道他是小蜘蛛。_

_还是肚子里怀了种的小蜘蛛。也只有我们知道。_

他闪闪发光的少年英雄，他崇拜又迷恋的小偶像，他总是穿着完美的制服从天而降，拯救生命，拯救这座城市的每一天。他了解小蜘蛛，熟知他的声音，他的脸，他的身体，但这却是第一次，韦德如此接近面罩下的那个人。他现在不是蜘蛛侠，只是个狼狈的，不安的男孩，担忧着自己是不是要过早地在肚子里孕育一个小生命。

韦德一直跟到公共厕所，他停住脚步，踟蹰了一小会儿。焦虑的情感折磨着他，像无数只虫子在他的心脏上爬来爬去，一口一口地咬噬他的器官。韦德不再多等，他戴上面罩走了进去。

“韦德，是你吗？”男孩的声音很轻，不确定地发问。

“是我，宝贝。”韦德甚至都还没敲门，看来小蜘蛛同样闻到了他的alpha的味道，“听着，我不是故意要跟踪你的，我不想表现得像个控制欲太强的男朋友……这只是一个意外，因为我一开始翻不到面罩，等我找到了，你就已经走过去了，你看起来是那么……让人着迷。我，我看到了你在买什么。很抱歉，甜心，但我也不得不说，可能心底里我也确实有那么一点开心，很混蛋是不是？别害怕，我会尽力找到办法的，我需要回去翻翻电话簿或是其他什么的寻求帮助，肯定会有一种科技或魔法能转移你肚子里的宝宝……”

“韦德！”小蜘蛛打开门把他拽了进来，隔间很小，他们的身体几乎撞在一起了，男孩满脸通红，声音很小，“我没怀孕。”

“什么？”他低头盯着几乎趴在他胸口上的男孩，那对泛着水光的眼睛眨了两下，韦德不禁想到，青少年的眼球是不是含水量要高一些？

“你看。”男孩把验孕棒拿起来，压低了声音给他解释，“我本来没想告诉你的，但你现在已经知道了……其实我今天早上就用过了，测试失败，很奇怪对吧？我也不知道怎么还能有这种情况发生！所以我就得再去买一次——你也看到了。但是还好，我没怀孕！那些头晕犯恶心的感觉可能只是因为我太累了……不过不用担心！”

韦德注视着仅有一条杠的对照线，全身的肌肉都舒缓下来了，双手松松地环在男孩的腰上：“那就好！我完全放松了，宝贝，要不是搂着你我就坐到地上去了。不过，唔……我现在的感受是你不能想象的复杂，翻开字典找到复杂这个单词都没法解释我的心情。当然这是件好事，小亲亲——”

“你的意思是，”男孩挑起了一边的眉毛，“你希望我怀孕？”

“不！不是！好吧，可能也有那么一小部分的我在心里游行高喊着‘是’……甜心，我没法解释我那么一点小失落是怎么回事，就像有一小块辣椒酱黏在睡衣上那样无法忽视。”韦德轻拂男孩软乎的鬈发，他的头顶冒着潮湿的热气，他亲了一下他的额头，把他的头发往后推去，“知道吗？我跟了你一路，宝贝，我看你背着又大又笨重的书包，看着你脚上的瘀伤，还有你的袜子，你的鞋子……”

说到这儿时，男孩的眼神有些慌乱地闪烁了几下，他移开视线，下意识地低头去看自己的双脚，并且不自在地小幅度动了动，尽量用轻快的声音问：“这让你觉得失望了吗？我说过的，韦德，我就是个普通男孩。”

“你在说什么！？”韦德难以置信地提高了声调，“失望？抱歉，永远不可能发生，想都别想，我要说的是——”

小蜘蛛被他吓得一抖，拉住他的衣袖晃了晃似乎是想让他小点声。

“我爱你，我的小男孩，我就只想好好抱着你，不让任何东西伤到你。”曾扰乱他的郁结倏地瓦解，像是它根本不存在。小蜘蛛对他的影响像是蜜糖和毒药的混合，那股热度入侵了他的血液，使他疼痛，也使他幸福得接近窒息。他无所谓小蜘蛛有没有可能爱上他，他不在乎他是否会给回应，他想现在就告诉他——韦德想要这男孩知道他被人珍爱着，即使是像他这样的人——从不相信会有任何好事发生。如果只有一次，他希望有好运的光照在他们身上。

“你是我生命中的挚爱。”韦德拉起他的手亲吻那些微红的指关节。

男孩的眼睛出奇得明亮，像是有树影和光斑在虹膜上摇动，他看起来是那么开心，水波纹在他冒着湿气的双眼里温柔地扩散。

“韦德，我——”他们的温情告白很快被隔壁间的冲水声打断。男孩突然意识到了他们在哪里，他的脸涨得通红，堪比韦德今天看到的消防车，“我们先出去。”

他甜蜜的小情人居然是牵着他的手出去的。他们的掌心都在出汗，滑腻又发着烫，他瞥见男孩的耳垂红得透光，像亮起了一盏小小的红灯。

遗憾的是，他脑子里的舒适和宁静只持续了一会儿。在门口等候的中年男人瞟他们一眼，他只说了一个词，声音足够轻，但那像是一把尖刀刺穿了韦德的头颅，冲进耳朵的尖锐鸣声混着讥笑以接近灾难的力度将他推至边缘。

他说：“恶心。”

_杀了他。_

_不，别杀他。_

_杀了他。_

_别。揍断他的门牙。_

同意。韦德立刻着手此事。他的挥拳过于迅猛以至于带起一阵充满戾气的风，男人吓得靠到门上，而男孩迅速用蜘蛛力量控制住了他的手臂——在他伤人之前。

“哇哦！冷静点，大家伙，没事了，我们先出去，好吗？”男孩按下他坚硬的手臂，用不容反抗的巨大力量钳制着他的动作，他半拉着韦德走出几步，才在他耳边轻轻地说，“他不知道你是谁……不是因为你是死侍。”

没等韦德回话，他继续说：“没准只是把我们当成了黏糊糊的高中生情侣，你知道的？总是霸占着厕所坑位的那些。看看我们穿的。嘿，忘了死侍流行文化啦？在他眼里你只是个戴面罩赶潮流的讨厌鬼。”

当然，他不可能知道他就是死侍本人，此刻他们就只是一对普通的ao伴侣，迫不及待地躲在隔间里表白心意。

高中生情侣，他喜欢这个又傻又甜的词。韦德的心情又好了起来，如此容易，他甚至因自己脑袋里浮出的甜美画面而飘飘然了起来：“你说得对，宝贝，他就是嫉妒我们甜甜蜜蜜，哼！我们不跟谢顶又早泄的可悲傻蛋计较，他的生活已经够屎了，一回去就会被他老婆用小孩尿布扔脸，我瞧一眼就能知道。”

“怎么知道的，你这个天才？”男孩弯起眼睛笑了，雀斑被阳光点亮的样子是那么惊人的美，像是小饼干的碎屑掉落在他的鼻梁和脸蛋上，等待着被人吻去。

于是韦德立刻这么做了。“我就是知道。”

他掀起一点面罩捧着他的脸亲他的鼻子和脸，最后落在他还在微笑的嘴角上。就是这样，他们可以在街上接吻，没人会知道他们是死侍和蜘蛛侠。

33

第五天了，他们的联结还在，他还能清晰地感知到小蜘蛛是他的Omega。

_告诉过你了，我们的暂时标记维持得比普通人久得多。_

_哎，自愈因子。_

“我们来对对答案，我上次标记Omega保持了多久？当然，我指的是临时标记。别提那些我不太想回忆的事。”韦德已经决定尝试着踏入小蜘蛛的生活了，他想了解男孩的更多事，不仅是他戴上面罩的身份，而是那个宅男优等生，背着他叔叔留下的书包，穿着宽松又陈旧的衣物，常常露出腼腆又可爱的笑容。是的，他决定问问他，他想知道是哪几个幸运的字母组成了他的名字。

但是，在知道蜘蛛侠的秘密身份之前，他还有一堆工作要做，也可以说是私事。他得确保自己处理干净目前的仇敌，好不让他们有机可乘，威胁到男孩以及他的家人。毕竟，按他之前的经验来看，和死侍扯上关系的人都会陷入危险。他不能让那些重演。

_一个月。_

_三周。_

“统一一下会议讨论结果，好吗？”韦德用笔在小本子上圈出几个地点，还有些坐标他不确定，待会儿他需要点雇佣兵情报网来润色一下，“奇怪，我记得的是两周，确定咱们讨论的是同一个人？这样吧，我数321，让我们一起说出她的名字，3,2,1——”

“伊内兹。”

_凡妮莎。_

_贝蒂。_

“呃，这下有意思了——”韦德沉思了一会儿，他用脚拨开了堆满垃圾的桌面，腾了一块地方搁腿，“我想说的是，我们现在就出发，早点开始早点结束，第一站，芝加哥，轻装上阵，反正武器哪里都很容易买到。”

_怎么跟咱们的小情人解释？_

_我们最快也得消失一周，不睡觉的话。_

“……实话实说？”韦德赶在他们反驳之前就接上，“好吧，当然啦！我也知道行不通，小蜘蛛绝对不会同意的。那就瞒着他？语音留言怎么样，反正我们很快就会回来。”

_他不会信的。_

“那只能把计划拖长点，每解决一个目标就回来一次。我真不喜欢这么做。”韦德的身体后仰，只让两个椅子脚支撑在地上摇摇晃晃，“但这是唯一的办法，能不那么引人注意……布鲁克林区的留到最后。”

韦德的行李很少，只有一个黑色的背包，他已经塞好了要带的没几件东西，随意地扔在脚边。他甩了甩那支出水不畅的笔，铺开一张他能找到的最大的白纸开始写信。语音留言也会有的，他只是觉得文字会显得更真诚一点，也许他的男孩可以少生点气，在他缺席的这么几天里，可以读读死侍起源和他的无聊自我陈述解解闷什么的，如果小蜘蛛真的跑进他家的话——他会来的，对吧？

_当然，他天天都来。_

好的，就从我能记住的那些事开始写，没问题吧？宝贝，我知道你一直对我很好奇，现在，机会来了。让我们坦诚相见……先笑一笑吧，小蜘蛛！

首先，我为记不清自己的出生地道个歉，一直在搬家，换了很多个地方住，嘿，知道吗？我能用七种语言说墨西哥卷饼，惊喜！不过，我的童年没那么有意思，别抱太大期望。换句话说，就是个不够恐怖的一般程度糟糕的噩梦，但那和之后的事比起来都不能算是噩梦了。我那时也是个混球，到处惹事，砸碎玻璃，揍我看不顺眼的人，辍学，然后参军。我爸喜欢球类运动，他一定喜欢，因为他总是用棍子打我的头——没错，像打棒球那样。可惜我的头不会飞出去，它真的很坚强。我妈妈她……该死，我不太记得了，她在我小的时候就死了。

韦德写到这儿的时候停下了，关于他自己的事不管怎么写都不会有趣，他甚至不确定小蜘蛛会愿意看这团乱麻吗？的确，他表现过很深的关切，但是，想知道是一回事，事实真的摆在眼前又是另一回事。他千疮百孔的悲惨故事真的有必要让男孩看到吗？纯粹的困惑让他停了笔。

最后他也没有继续写下去，只是把那张纸揉成团丢到了披萨盒附近。上午九点，男孩应该正坐在教室里上课，他的乖宝宝肯定认真地睁着他的大眼睛听讲，他敢打赌那样子绝对可爱到爆。

韦德拎上行李出发了。

34

在新的重大新闻出现之前，关于死侍的热门话题将一直被探讨。彼得在上学路上就看到了号角日报的巨大广告牌：死侍——臭名昭著的恶棍。这取代了‘蜘蛛侠是个威胁’的内容。彼得叹了一口气。他不知道得花多久才能让这些都过去。

课间他接到了一条语音留言，是韦德的，大概在十五分钟前——他还在上课的时候。这让彼得很震惊，即使他们早就交换了电话号码，韦德也几乎不给他打电话或是发短信，他甚至怀疑他根本就没有把自己的号码存进去。彼得离开了吵闹的教室，跑到走廊尽头的窗台边，从这里可以看到一楼的花坛和水池，几个学生正坐在长椅上谈笑。

“宝贝，我知道这很突然，”

彼得的心提起来了，仓皇和惊悸令他的大脑嗡嗡作响，他的眼前飞快地闪过无数句话，关于他们不合适，几个月的尝试之后他还是决定选择原来的生活，他终于想通了要离开自己……各种不好的念头腾涌着淹进了彼得的脑内，他无意识地完全屏住了呼吸。

“我得去芝加哥度过个两三天，处理一下过去制造的麻烦，别太担心，等你听到的时候我大概已经在路上啦，还有，我当然不会继续带着这个手机，所以用不着给我打电话。我会很快就回来，在你想我之前。回头见，甜心。”

彼得紧绷的神经纯然地松弛下来。只是这种松懈没有维持太久。他知道韦德之前也总是往不同国家跑，这是他的常态，他几乎不可能在同一个地方待超过三个月的时间，但从他们共同行动开始，韦德就一直留在这儿，待在他能找到的地方，而这种情况已经持续了半年。

一部分的他想要相信韦德，另一部分的他只是在单纯地不放心。他们在一起之后，还从未分开这么久不联系对方。等一下……两三天其实也不算太久？

“拜托，彼得，你不会连两三天都忍不了吧。”他轻轻地自言自语，苦笑着按下播放键又听了一遍语音。

接下来的半天他有点走神。韦德的临时标记还在，而且没有消退的趋势，它稳固地在彼得的血液里驻扎，他猜这大概和韦德的自愈因子有关，他的身体循环系统可能得花个双倍或者更多的时间才能洗刷掉alpha的气味。实际上彼得并不在意，建立了联结之后他总是能时刻感受到对方的状态，至少他能知道韦德在另一个地方还活蹦乱跳的，这挺好的。

他试着回拨过去，电话那头出现了韦德的声音：“恭喜你拨通了最强雇佣兵的私人电话，韦德威尔逊现在正忙，不过你可以在哔声后用最性感的声音对我呻吟。”

彼得飞速按掉了电话。

即使他知道韦德不在，放学后还是去他家待了一会儿。韦德依旧留着那扇窗，彼得很轻松地就能钻进房间里。在夏日高温的催化下，腐坏的食物残渣和挥发的威士忌混合在一起散发出恐怖的味道。男孩用力捂住了鼻子。不敢相信他居然随意地摊着这堆垃圾就走了。

彼得在心里骂起了他邋遢的男朋友，同时找了个垃圾袋，把那些可怕的正在发酵的东西包起来。桌子和敞开的披萨盒旁边有几个揉烂的纸团，他用脚尖把它们一一踢起来，再用手接住，投入袋子里。全部收拾完之后，彼得把口子扎紧，并且把窗户抬得更高了一些——为了通风。接着，街上的人们都会看到蜘蛛侠提着一袋垃圾在空中荡。

他每天都会去韦德的公寓待一会儿。他会好奇地打开衣柜看看他都有些什么衣服，数不清的文化衫叠得又高又满，有些图案和标语非常有趣，还有几件女仆装和蕾丝裙——当然了，彼得以前看他穿过。除此之外是好几套死侍制服，被衣架撑起整齐地挂着。他用脚推了推底下没关紧的抽屉，但还是推不进去，像是被卡住了。彼得蹲下来拉开了抽屉，这一格里都是内裤，其中还有很多蜘蛛侠主题的。他轻声笑了笑，用蛛丝黏出了卡在缝里的裤子，并把它们塞了回去。棉质的四角裤中间那块空落落的布料上印着蜘蛛侠的臀部，彼得想象着韦德穿上去把它撑满的样子，脸微微红了红。

好了，现在他开始觉得自己的行为是完全的变态。

“你必须得停止了！”他对自己说。但没一会儿，彼得就坐到他的桌前，盯着上面调皮的涂鸦笑了起来。他有时真想跑进韦德的脑子里看看他都在想什么，那些奇妙又荒谬的点子是怎么出现的？

离开之前，他还是拨通了韦德的电话，他知道这几天的留言都会被转接进语音邮箱，要等他回来才能听到，但是没关系，他就只是想和他说说话，把每天发生的事告诉他。

但是韦德直到第六天还没有回来。

35

_不杀任何人也不被干掉的几率有多大？_

“试试呗。”

他的刀很快，沿着手肘和膝盖切下的残肢满地都是，数不清的子弹打穿他的身体，受伤与愈合的痛感拉扯着他，他冲进枪支交火中，缴了他们的械，踩着其中一个小残废的背起跳到空中，落地时双刀齐齐砍断两条手臂。

“这是私人恩怨，懂？你们没必要冲我开火，我跟你们没仇，虽然我知道你们都是死不足惜的渣滓，听命于一个更大的渣滓……但我被一个朋友教过了不能杀人，”枪弹在他的红黑制服上开起花朵，他像个大型的人体烟火似的不断喷出漂亮的血液，韦德把戳在肾上的小刀拔出丢进另一个人的大腿，“为什么你们就不能在挨了这些刀伤后就乖乖倒下呢？我很努力地在避开致命伤了。瞧，你们都没死，只是少了点身体部件。”

“我本来打算说，别打了，劝劝你们的头儿别再派出更多的垃圾来对付我这个最厉害的佣兵了，这是在浪费大家的时间。”他跨过那些失去行动力的活人们，用手指抠出卡在腹部的一颗子弹，慢慢走到了大门前，“但是现在用不着啦，我要亲自上楼见他。”

韦德觉得自己已经做到仁至义尽了，他留下了活口，没有把子弹直接射进人的脑袋和心脏，也没有用刀捅任何致命的地方，能不能从截肢和器官受损中活下来就看他们自己的了。就像他承诺过的，他只是想谈谈，也许他的仇敌不这么想。他们也没少找他麻烦，所以这次他主动找上门根本不算什么，他的态度可比其他人友好多啦。

帮忙回忆一下，他到这里之前是不是有想过每处理完一个混球就回去住几天？他现在改变主意了，他不能拖这么长时间，消息很快就会传遍——他必须按照原计划和原路线进行。

_小蜘蛛会气坏的。_

_准备好我们一回去就被他的怒火吞没。_

“他真正发火的样子一定很辣。我猜他会把我按在地上审问，用蛛丝捆起来——龟甲缚还是逆团缚？我们可以开始打赌了。”

_你没救了。_

韦德三天没睡过觉了，他赶时间。好消息是，他现在是真心同意小蜘蛛的说法，杀人的确不能解决问题。他的敌人总是源源不断，有一部分人，他愿意陪他们玩玩，有些人，他希望他们原地蒸发，还有些他甚至不记得他们是谁。纯粹地憎恨着他，想找出他的软肋攻击的人不计其数，他得控制住他们。于是他先花了点时间摸准他们的软肋——当然不是全部的人，他懒得管小跳蚤，他只关注那些大混账，有自己的武器库和军队的。他摸透了对方的身份和弱点，如大家所见，他只想来一场谈话，尽管随时可能演变成互殴或死亡威胁……不过最主要的还是谈话。

“我不会让你死，但我有的是办法让你受尽折磨。当然，只要你停止找我和我身边人的麻烦，这一切都不会发生，我们可以好好相处，碰个拳？”韦德不知道他的做法能拖多少日子，但他决定试试这种新花样，控制几个他的仇敌，让他们干掉其他那些爱烦他的小垃圾们，“抱歉让那么多人变残疾。”

他猛踩油门，在一辆偷来的车里抽烟，他把所有的车窗都打开了，午夜的风疯狂地灌进来抽打着他的脸，滚烫的烟灰掉在他的制服上，他跟着车载音响哼歌，心想会不会有警车在后面追着他，毕竟他严重超速了，而且他没有驾照，还装了满满一后备箱的枪支刀械和弹药，外加一套染血的死侍制服，他有足够的理由被捕。

他刚才把面罩上的血绞干了丢到后座上，也许他能侥幸地用这张脸把警察吓退？他破败的皮肤上全是未干的血迹，可能还没有完全愈合，最适合出演任何惊悚片。

遗憾的是他没有听到警笛声，准备好的说辞也派不上用场。他在挑战这辆车的极限速度，仪表盘上的指针颤动着，郊外的树木飞速地倒退，他计算着离下一个目的地还有多少公里，一边打开了天窗抬头看了几秒的星星。

它们明亮又干净，让他想起男孩的雀斑。是这样的，他在保持着人体兵器的高效状态时总是投入又愉快，很少想起别的人和事，可是一旦他松弛下来，关于小蜘蛛的一切就会涌进他的脑海。他喜欢他傻乎乎地用手扇走鸟儿抖落的羽毛，他想念他叉着腰跟他争论不休的模样。

他放任自己想了一小时的蜘蛛侠，让他们在一起的场景像电影那样重新放映了一遍。

_别一直想做爱的部分了。_

_我们已经硬了。_

“见了血又干翻那么多人，小韦德本来就容易兴奋。”韦德低头对自己鼓起的裤裆亲切地问候，“是不是？小兄弟？这不怪你。”

_所以我们就保持这样继续开车？_

“否则呢，停下来撸一管？没那个时间，亲亲小男友还等着我们回去呢。”韦德把一张新的电话卡塞进手机，“说点减性致的话题。”

接下来的时间他都在跟自己复习宰人计划，讨论最烂的西部电影是哪部，扯些有的没的，总之不让他的大脑休息，不能感觉到困。

金色的朝阳从地平线上浮起，像个荷包蛋。

“我饿了。”到达目的地了，韦德把装备尽可能地往身上装，“先干活还是先吃饭？”

_先吃！他妈的饿死了。_

_干完再尽情吃，咱们都快到了！_

韦德选择了边干边吃。他背着一身武器去附近的餐馆买了个辣味汉堡，老板被吓得不轻。接着，他咬住汉堡，扛着枪轰开他仇敌的大门，同时仰起头让余下的部分滑进嘴里。这一次他做得更好了，他截肢的人比前几回更少，代价是在他身上开的血洞变多了。

上一次像这样几天不睡觉地干架是大半年前了。他甩去武士刀上的血，交叉双刃把插在胸前的那把斧头拔出，扔到一边。他还联系到了鲍勃，稍微聊了几句，让他帮了个小忙。

等基本处理完所能想起来的几起私人纠纷后，韦德惊讶地发现他和小蜘蛛的联结还没断开，不过开始有了一点减弱的趋势。

“我们出来几天了？”韦德掰着手指数日子，“第七天？”

_八天了！_

“唔……其实还算挺快的，是不是？虽然这也不是全部。”韦德掏出裤袋里的手帕擦了擦流进眼睛里的血，“希望宝贝别太生气了。”

36

他回来的时候是凌晨三点。窗仍然是开着的，桌上和地上的所有垃圾都不见了，甚至还有被清扫过的痕迹，空气中是清新剂的柠檬香味。亮黄色的泡沫在漆黑的房间里咕噜咕噜地上浮，韦德的幻觉把狭小的空间变成了深海世界，许多发着光的奇形怪状的小鱼摆着尾巴在身边游来游去。

_他居然帮咱们打扫房间！_

“操，他是小精灵吗？”韦德张开双臂转了一大圈试图捕捉到一点小蜘蛛的味道，然后拥抱着空气跳了一会儿舞，散着炫光的鱼群绕着他舞动，晃悠的浅蓝色水光从墙面游到了天花板。

他身上的伤已经痊愈了，但是制服被血块黏死在他的皮肤上，韦德扯去它的时候身上又出了一次血，但也很快地愈合了，他把血淋淋的制服随手扔在地上，走进淋浴室冲了个澡。出来后他检查了一下自己的语音邮箱，按下了播放键。

“韦德，说真的，你走之前应该扔一下垃圾的，太……恶心了！不过我都帮你扔了，你应该对我说谢谢。”

“我今天遇到了康纳斯博士，你猜怎么着，他从监狱里跑出来了！我们在下水道打了一会儿架，我很努力地保持不摔倒——但我还是摔进了水沟，浑身又脏又臭……不过我阻止了他！呃，我想说的是，我可能要借用一下你的浴室，韦德，我不能就这样回家去，梅婶会疯的。我保证我会打扫干净的！谢谢你啦！”

“我刚刚帮助了一个走丢的小女孩，但她妈妈居然觉得是我拐跑了她！这让我有点伤心了。嗯……我每天都来你这儿待一会儿，你不介意吧，韦德？”

“四天了，你迟到了，韦德。”

“又过了一天，而你还没回来。我希望你真的像你说的那样，没在做什么违法的事情！”

“今天所有科目的考试都结束了。我打算找一份兼职，帮忙对付家里的账单……所以，我打算去号角日报试试，拍些蜘蛛侠的照片什么的，我知道乔纳一直在骂我，但是，至少有工资拿，对吧？”

“嗨，还是我。我受了伤，有点严重的那种，所以我还是得在你这儿处理一下伤口，介意我借一点纱布和药吗？我会把地板上的血擦干净的！唔……实际上，我试着不去想这是第几天，不过你会回来的，是吧，韦德？”

“我都不知道我是该生气还是担心了，真的，威尔逊先生，我发誓，如果你再也不回来的话……”声音突然停了下来，空出了几秒，只能听到电流轻微的滋滋声，在时限快到之前，男孩轻叹了一口气，“我想你了。”

他不住地想着男孩在他家里的样子。他急切地加快语速好把更多的话塞进固定的时间里，他会像只耷拉着耳朵的小狗走进他的浴室，洗刷掉那些与反派战斗所流的鲜血。他可爱的男孩会帮他擦地板，扫走垃圾，待在他的房间里想念他。

韦德试图接受这种真实感。他的大脑正陷于太久没睡觉而出现的思路混乱和纯粹的迷惑里。他一遍遍地说服自己这个男孩是真实的，而且他是那么在乎自己。

_他对我们来说太好了。_

“完全正确。他太好了！而我们太擅长给人带来不幸了。这种戏剧性十足的冲突能互相抵消吗？”韦德没有忘记他的最后一个目标，他迅速地换上那套挂在外面的新制服，或许他可以在天亮之前搞定这一切。

_不能。_

彼得梦到神秘客变成了无数个幻影绕着他跳舞，真诡异。

他是突然惊醒的，这几天他一直睡得不安稳，所以当他看到蜘蛛追踪器的位置改变的时候，直接从床上惊跳了起来。这意味着韦德回来了，而且他又出发了。

他的心脏疾跳着几乎到了让全身震颤的地步，他没有多想就换好制服从窗口跳了出去，跟上那个停在布鲁克林区的信号。他腹部的伤还没好全，荡蛛丝的冲击力和伸展身体的动作带来一定程度的疼痛，彼得咬着牙忍下去，没有减慢速度。

“别出血。拜托拜托，坚持住，彼得。” 凌晨的街道上基本没有行人和车辆。他轻声给自己打着气，从一座高楼荡到另一座高楼。

彼得首先看到的是一个正在爆炸的别墅，他认识这里，他来过，他怀疑别墅的主人在做非法的武器生意，他阻挠过几次，可一直找不到能够通知警方的证据……但是韦德为什么会在这里？！

锐利的蜘蛛感应刺得他头疼，他的心跳如此剧烈像是快要从他体内撕走。信号抖动着很模糊，他决定先闯进那栋房子里救人。

“你好！有人吗？任何人在里面吗？有没有人需要帮助？”彼得试图从二楼的窗台翻进去，火势太大了，他不知道房子里有没有什么易燃品，那很可能引发下一轮爆炸。浓烈的烟直冲他的鼻腔和喉管，彼得控制好自己的呼吸，闪避着掉下来的灯具，柱子和天花板。他用蛛丝勾住所有关闭的房门打开，才终于发现了一个已经昏过去的男人。

他单手搂起男人把他带到安全的地方。彼得背上的制服已经被烧着了，他迅速拍灭了火星。他没有多等，就又冲进了大火里。这回他带出了一具尸体，那个人大概在第一次爆炸的时候就死了。彼得拨通电话报了警，详细地报出地址，便再次冲进火中。

奇怪的是房子里不再有其他人了。彼得没有离开，他抬出了几个看上去就足够可疑的箱子——他希望里面会有一些证据或线索——并用蛛网一起固定在地上。他的腹部已经开始渗血了，新伤和旧伤令他全身都酸痛得要命，他的手臂也在流血，面罩被破坏了一部分，露出了他左边的头发。

但他不能休息，他得继续找韦德。

37

他趴在一个装得满当当的垃圾桶里暂作休息，把它们当做柔软的羽毛枕。污秽的巷子里满地残破的垃圾，腐臭的味道和他身上浓厚的血腥味混在一起令人作呕。自愈因子在工作，激烈的疼痛使他浑身打颤。

_好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛……_

_我好痛。_

“别叫了，我难道就不痛吗？”韦德眼前的一切景象都在扭曲，像融化的油画，他少了半条腿，腹部被霰弹枪打了个对穿，破碎的肠子一路往外流，实际上他也失去了一条手臂——被他自己咬断的，因为他之前被吊着铐起来了，这是最快的逃生办法。之后他用胶水粘了回去，总比等待一个娇嫩小手慢慢长出来好吧？

他们知道他会来，提前做好了准备，用超大剂量的镇静剂射他，再打断了他的脊柱。

“哦，你们要抽我的骨头？让我变得更柔韧？我猜这挺有意思的。”他记得自己是这么说的。

“我会试试把你切成肉块扔进火里，也许这样你就会死了？”对方说，“只要我切碎你的速度超过你的自愈因子……”

“很遗憾，我试过让浩克把我砸成肉酱——很多次，还是尝试失败了。听着，我很乐意跟你讨论关于死侍的一百种死法，但不是今天。”韦德从不惧怕去死，死亡和伤痛是他的好伙伴，自杀和受伤是他的超能力之一，之所以说是超能力，那是因为没有人可以经历过这些还像他一样活着，好吧，也许罗根可以稍微挑战几项，说没有人有点太绝对了，让我们更正为绝大多数人。

今天他不能死，明天他也不能死。只要他和小蜘蛛的精神纽带还在。alpha的死亡会给omega带来可怕的灾难性的痛苦，他不能这么做，他必须保持自己是活着的，就算他活得像一团屎。

还是带血的屎。

韦德挪动了一下位置，让自己舒服地仰躺在垃圾堆里，就像陷在沙发里。他全身都在发疼，腹部尤其煎熬，大量的痛感翻滚着刺穿每一个细胞，这让他有点想吐。他的头好重，上面插着一把刀，他不敢拔出来，只要位置有一点不对劲，就极有可能把他推入一瞬间的死亡状态，他不能拖上他的男孩冒这个险。

他已经扎紧了腿上的动脉，以避免自己失血过多而晕厥，他身上的伤太重了，只要一闭上眼就会死。

_说实话？我想死了。_

_我也是。_

“坚强点好吗？别这么娇气嘛。保持清醒，聊聊天什么的？唉，脑袋里又在放歌了，我连自己说话都听不清。”韦德对颜色的认知也出现了异常。流出的血是紫色的，刺眼的色块落入他的眼眶滚来滚去，像万花筒的芯。干花和彩色玻璃就藏在他的眼睑里，透过他瞳孔的三棱镜呈现出精彩的景色。天空是红色的，绕着一个中心点悠然扭转，类似于慢放的海底漩涡。

“或者咱们继续回忆也行。”

_你是说继续角色扮演。_

对，都差不多。让咱们继续吧。

总之，他的仇敌鄙夷地对他说，你不过是个杀手。

“不，我是雇佣兵，这跟杀手是不同的，我可以解释两者的区别。”韦德露出职业微笑，“瞧，我是有原则的，就像‘能力越大责任越大’不可动摇那样，我只杀那些‘我认为他们该死了’的人。更新一下消息——我连这一点都在改正了，我试图不杀人，不过不是完全不杀人。这两者也是有区别的。”

一只野猫打断了他的思路。它迈着优雅的步子在地上找东西吃，毛茸茸的背上飘出一缕黑雾，那团气体的模样瞬息万变，现在凝聚成了一只巨大的猫头鹰。接着它抬起头看了韦德一眼，它的眼睛发着红色的光。考虑到韦德现在对颜色的辨识出了一点问题，他不确定那是不是真的红色。

“你真可怜。”它说。那是一名成年男性的嗓音。

“你才可怜，”韦德回嘴，“你吃垃圾。”

“至少我不像个没人捡的破布娃娃。”它慢悠悠地打了个很大很长的哈欠，前爪绕过一个躺倒的碎酒瓶前进了一步，它的胡须是刺眼的白色，“你很孤独。而且没有人爱你。”

“不！这不是真的。”韦德很快否认，他低头盯着自己肚子里飘出的鲜红色棉絮，晃晃悠悠地飞得整个巷道里都是，他撑着破败的身体艰难地坐起来，“小蜘蛛喜欢我。我是说，我不确定他爱不爱我，说实话我毫不在意……但是你知道吗，他给我留了很多语音邮件，每天都有——在我离开的这几天里。他在乎我。”

“但你一直在推开他。”野猫舔了舔黑色的皮毛，眯起眼睛，“你不让他看面具下的你又怎么指望他接受真正的你？”

“嘿，我没有推开他……我有吗？”韦德的膝盖以下开始生长了，新生的血肉像钉子上的螺旋纹，他从臭烘烘的垃圾里抬起腿端详了一会儿，“那你说我该怎么做，天才猫猫？”

他没有得到回复，这才把视线从自己血糊糊的腿上移开，这个过程中他的脑子昏天暗地旋转了一阵，所有的颜色都被校正过来，只是一切都还像被大雨冲烂的水彩画。他困难地辨认着离他不远的小生物，它的确是黑色的，趴在肮脏的角落里一动不动，散发着溃烂的味道。

“好吧，我猜我们没法从死猫的嘴里得到建议了，是不是？”韦德想挠一挠脑袋，但他的手被插在头顶的刀划伤了，他愣愣地看着这一点小伤愈合，“它死在那儿挺久了，对吧？咱们进来的时候怎么没看到？”

_这条巷子里的死东西太多了。_

_包括我们。_

“哦对。”韦德念了一遍死东西，又念了一遍死侍，摆着那条受伤的腿大声笑了起来。

38

试着忽视身上火辣辣的疼痛不是一件容易的事。彼得用蛛网简陋地固定了流血的伤口，跟着空气中泄漏的alpha信息素寻找。在小范围里，这是比定位系统还更方便的追踪方式——前提是他们联结着彼此。只要集中注意力，他能清楚感知到韦德往哪个方向走了，他的全身都在受到指引，被带领着来到他的alpha身边。

他很久没有见到重伤成这样的韦德了，他的脚下有些发虚。血肉模糊的雇佣兵奄奄一息地躺在垃圾箱上，血腥气直冲他的鼻腔，大量浓稠的血液正在往下滴，他无法想象他们对他做了什么，这对于一个人来说实在太过残酷了。

他走进那条恶臭的巷子里时全身发抖，他甚至不敢碰韦德，他看起来像是完全破碎了。从面罩上来看，他正安静地闭着眼睛。

“嘿，我找到你了，韦德。”彼得有很多话想说，他想过对方回来后他要说什么，那些怨愤的，不安的，忧虑的话。但是现在，他只说出这么一句就已经拼尽全力了。

“宝贝？”韦德睁大双眼，他的身子激烈地动了一下，流出了更多的血，“这是真的？你在这里？如果是真的，你来得真是太他妈巧了，我刚刚闭上眼了，连我自己都没发现！还好你来了，否则我们就死在这儿啦。所以，你在这儿吗，小蜘蛛？”

“我在这儿，韦德，我在你身边。”彼得试图笑一下，这才发现自己哭了，他去拉住他的手，“我们先离开这儿，我带你回家。”

韦德坐了起来，他歪着头有些茫然，小声地对自己说：“我们现在是不是……其实已经死啦？”

“没，你没死！我保证。你跟我在一起。”彼得绕过他的后背去扶他的肩膀，他不敢动插在脑袋上的利器，只好小心地问，“这把刀是不是该拔出来，韦德？我是说，拔出来应该比留在脑袋里要好？”

他一下子往后缩去，果断地摇起了头：“不行，我可能会死。”

“你不会的，你有最厉害的自愈因子，记得吗？它们会马上把你治好的。但是如果你让刀一直留在脑袋里，就永远都是受伤的状态。”彼得耐心地放慢了语速，毕竟韦德看起来真的像个需要照顾的孩子。

“不！我连一秒都不能死！”雇佣兵撒泼起来，他长出一半的小腿只有婴儿的大小，纯净无染，但在他蹬着腿的动作下，垃圾袋里伸出的一根边缘锋利的塑料管划伤了新生的皮肤，伤处流出鲜血，又迅速地愈合。

“好吧！好吧！我明白啦，你别再动了。”彼得立刻举高双手示意自己不去碰他头上的刀。

韦德看了他一会儿，突然伸出手对着虚空说：“我能摸摸你的翅膀吗，宝贝？看起来好软好舒服……呃呃，你们说得对，还是算啦！我会把它们弄脏的。”

彼得知道他出现了一些奇妙的幻觉，他没有反驳，只是顺着说了下去：“当然可以啦，只要你乖乖地坐起来配合我，介意把腿迈出来吗？来吧，我背你回去。”

“会压到你的翅膀吗？它们看起来很大，很干净，压到你会不会痛？也许你可以抱我出来？”韦德向他伸出了双臂，“唔，先说好了，我不是在嫌弃背背，我也很爱背背，但我一直想试着被你公主抱一次。”

彼得轻声笑了，他的手臂同时穿过韦德的腰和膝窝，那只婴儿小脚还在他的手上蹭了几下，他把遍体鳞伤的雇佣兵从垃圾堆里抱了出来。

“好啦，愿望满足了吗？现在你该爬到我背上了，我没法这么抱着你荡网。”不知从什么时候开始，彼得已经平静下来了，他不再恐慌，声音也不再颤抖。他已经找到了韦德，一切都会好起来的。

“谢谢你，许愿精灵！我幻想这一刻好多次了。”韦德站到地上，单手扶着垃圾箱的边缘，看着小蜘蛛在他身前微微下蹲，示意他到自己的背上来。他的白色双翼柔顺地收拢在身体两侧，每一片羽毛都呼吸着，发出晶亮的光点。他犹豫着，不知道全身血污的自己值不值得。

“嗨——韦德？你是睡着了吗？”彼得回头去看呆呆站着的雇佣兵，“快点上来，你不会弄脏我的翅膀的。”

“你怎么知道我在想什么，小天才？你能看到我的大脑吗？”韦德诧异地问。

“嗯哼，我厉害吧。”彼得又催促了一次，“快过来，天都要亮了。”

韦德抬起头，变亮的光线锐化了周围的一切。他单脚跳了一步，靠近蜘蛛侠趴到他身上，双手轻搂住他的肩膀。即使是在这样污秽不堪的巷子里，他的男孩也总是纯净，美好，散发着温暖的气息。

“抱稳了，我们要出发啦！”彼得冲远方发射一束蛛丝，他们一起跃入空中，“我的翅膀看起来怎么样，韦德？”

那对巨大的羽翼变成半透明的了，在风中有力地扇动着，仍然闪烁着洁净的光芒。

“看起来完美极了，连天使都要嫉妒你。”韦德的伤和一时失重的冲击让他的胃部不舒服地绞起来，“惨了，我现在有点想吐。”

彼得的背僵了一秒，他大声地说：“再忍忍！韦德，你不能吐在我的制服上！”

“好吧，我需要分散点注意力。”韦德试着把反胃的感觉憋回去，他使劲地闭上眼睛深呼吸，“对了，你怎么找到我的，宝贝？”

“我在你的制服上安了追踪器——放在外面的那件。”彼得身上的伤因为承担着雇佣兵体重的拉扯而变得更糟，他忍着痛，努力让声音平稳一些。

“你是说挂在衣柜门上的那一件？我还以为是我自己放的？哈哈哈，不记得了。你这个机灵鬼，要是我不穿那件呢，如果我非要从里面拿一件新的出来，你怎么办？”身上的血一路往下滴，韦德的视线捕捉着那些血珠，想看看它们最终溅在哪里。

“我把其他几套都藏起来了，你找不到的。”彼得说这话的时候自己也有点不好意思。

“天哪，小蜘蛛，你真霸道！”韦德把他抱得更紧了一些，“我得说，我挺喜欢你这样，这让我好兴奋！”

天空已经亮起来了，第一缕阳光穿过城市建筑物落在他们身上，幻想的翅膀在光束里消失了。

39

彼得扶着韦德进浴缸的时候，差点因脚下的血水打滑，他扑到了韦德赤裸的臂膀里。

“小心点，宝贝，想跟我爱爱的话也要等我伤好了嘛。”韦德打趣他，盯着渗血的蜘蛛制服观察了一会儿，“你身上是自己的血还是我的血？”

“都有。”彼得的双腿发虚，他按下韦德的肩膀让他坐进热水里，血液的红色像墨水那样在水里晕开。

“你受伤了，对不对？”韦德轻轻摘去他损坏的面罩，男孩的脸色很苍白，他的声音慌张起来，“伤在哪儿了？是旧伤吗？我听过你的语音……我，你不用管我了，宝贝，就算把我扔进硫酸池我都死不了的！你还好吗？你的自愈因子有多好？你是不是应该去医院？”

“嘘，别那么紧张！就只是旧伤出了点血，没什么大碍，我的恢复能力也不错，虽然比不上你，但是没事的。”彼得扶着浴缸的边缘蹲下，“我就是有点头晕。”

“你得马上处理伤口，就现在。我帮你。”韦德试图从水里起来，他的动作太猛烈导致有什么东西从他还未修复完善的肚子流了出来，他马上用手掌捂住了，“不行……宝贝，你还是得离我远点，我身上太脏了，可能有什么病毒细菌之类的，你会感染的。你现在就走出去，离得我远远的，好吗？你必须得先照顾自己的伤，如果有任何事在你身上发生了，我……”

“不会的，不会的，韦德，天哪，别怕。”彼得从未见过韦德这么惶恐的模样，就算他还戴着死侍面罩，他都能看到对方惊慌的表情，“我现在就处理伤口，但我不会走的，好不好？”

韦德执拗地说：“不好！你应该去医院！虽然我不太相信医生，但是你需要治疗，而他们会治好你的，是不是？”

“冷静，韦德！这没什么大不了的，真的！我受过更重的伤，总不能每次都去医院吧？我婶婶会吓坏的！而且那太贵了……”彼得边说边站起来，韦德的过度反应让他觉得很温暖，他笑着说，“我保证我没事的，你就乖乖泡会儿澡，等我？”

头上还插着利刃的雇佣兵撅着嘴看他，不太服气地妥协了：“你只是个小男孩，不适合受伤。”

“真不巧，这个‘小男孩’是刚刚救了你的蜘蛛侠。”彼得指了指他脑袋上的武器，“你能试着慢慢把它拔出来不？”

韦德身体上的其他伤已经恢复了很多，他的状态也好了一些，也许他可以试试。“好吧，蜘蛛侠，我会试的，在保持我活着的情况下，一小点一小点地把它挪出来……快去处理你的伤！”

雇佣兵竟然在甩着手背赶他出去。

“其实……我还得先冲个澡，身上脏死啦。”彼得走到另一边，打开淋浴室的门，他知道韦德就在他后面。事实上，无论多少次，在韦德面前脱衣服这件事都让他感到不好意思。

“温柔点，别冲坏自己的伤，知道吗，甜心？”韦德看着男孩先脱去了上半截，混着汗液的被稀释的血珠正顺着他匀称的肌肉滚落下来，他的背部有几处新的擦伤，在灯光下发着亮。韦德第一次发现血液的颜色是这么刺眼。他的下半身没有新的血口，只是有几处青紫的瘀痕，在他洁白的小腿上显得格外明显。

“我会小心的。”不用转身也知道韦德在盯着他看，彼得把衣物扔在脚边的时候身上有点发颤，他抬起脚走进玻璃门围住的小空间，取下花洒在手上试温度。腹部上的纱布已经被血液浸透了，可能还与伤口黏在了一起，他打算待会出去用剪刀剪开。

“你自己一个人能行吗，小宝贝？需不需要我单脚跳着过来给你洗？你知道我一直想给你洗澡的……”

“韦德，你先帮帮忙把自己头上的武器拔掉好吗？”彼得避开伤口给身子上沐浴露，他把水流开得很小，被血染红的泡沫流向他的伤处，彼得用手指抹掉了它们，微微倾斜着身体冲洗，他疼得双腿都在抖，他太专注自己这边了，所以当韦德把刀扔到地上的时候他吓了一跳。

“好啦，任务完成！小蜘蛛，我来帮你洗！”韦德从水里爬出来，地上太滑了，他没有真的单脚跳过来，而是扶着墙一点点挪过来，那只儿童小脚还碰不到地。

“我自己可以，不用，真的不用了……韦德！”玻璃门被拉开的时候彼得往里缩了缩，他不想腹部的伤被韦德看到，他怕他反应过激。

“我就是想帮你冲掉背上的泡沫，你自己没法完美地避开这些伤，是不是？干嘛一直用屁股对着我，宝贝，这是一个邀请吗？”韦德总是管不住自己的嘴，不过他很快意识到了，他赶在小蜘蛛发火之前补充，“放心，我什么都不会做的！我就是说说。看看我的破肚子和站不稳的小脚脚，你能指望我做什么呢？”

彼得低头看着韦德罩住他的阴影，他身上的高温漫上了彼得裸露的后腰，他不吭声地交出了花洒，试图在浓烈的alpha信息素里保持清醒。

韦德半曲手掌，在那几道擦伤的口子上搭起一个空间，用温水慢慢地冲走旁边草莓味的泡沫，他很仔细地绕开了他背上所有的伤，透明的水滴顺着男孩的后颈流向起伏着的背部，汇聚在背沟的水滑入了股沟，带着沐浴露香味的小瀑布冲过他的身体，落在脚边，溅起粉红色的水花。男孩的身子轻微颤动着，咖啡色的发尾打湿后卷曲地贴在他泛红的皮肤上，他喘息得挺剧烈，发红的脚趾收紧又放松。

“很疼吗？”韦德问他，手掌托着男孩的手肘上抬，轻轻地让水流游过他的手臂肌肉。

“还算好，我能忍受。”彼得的鸡皮疙瘩都快起来了，alpha的味道混合着热水冲刷他的每一寸皮肤，韦德滚烫的手会时不时地碰到他，很容易就挑起他的性欲。如果不是因为伤口的阵痛，他现在可能已经硬了。彼得发誓自己从未洗过这么煎熬的澡。

40

清理完伤口后彼得真的有些没力气了，背上的伤仍然是韦德帮他固定纱布的，就算他坚持让他躺回浴缸，对方也完全不听。

“你想穿哪件，小宝贝？我的衣柜里什么都有。”韦德的身上还在淌血水，不过他腹肌上那道可怕的血口终于闭合了，他拿出衣柜里的裙子眨了眨眼睛看向彼得，“想试试吗？”

“不了！”彼得刚刚把自己的制服扔进了洗衣机，等他回家他得花点时间把它缝补好，但是眼下他只能穿韦德的衣服。他对他们俩都全裸的状态感到不好意思，不过雇佣兵毫不在意，“韦德，说真的，你能去泡会儿澡吗，我们刚刚才换了水，你该去坐着……我会自己挑好衣服的！”

“是我火辣的身材让你感觉头晕了吗，宝贝？我知道你就要控制不住自己了，承认吧！”

“韦德！”

“知道啦！都听你的，甜心，我这就去洗泡泡浴，把自己洗香香。”韦德新生的那只脚比之前长大了一些，如果他往旁边倾斜身体就可以触到地，于是他用这种极不平衡的诡异走姿重新走进了浴室。

他选了图案最简单的那一件——白色T恤，胸口有蜘蛛侠的头像。他提着牛仔裤松松垮垮的裤头蹲在柜子前找皮带，只要他一松手，裤子就顺着他的胯部往下滑走了。当他把皮带扣紧到最里面一格时，韦德正在问他有没有穿内裤的事，他推荐起了自己那一抽屉的内裤，彼得把宽松过分的上衣一起塞进裤子里，回答他：“我没穿！你的内裤对我来说太大了……”

“哦——你知道这样说会让我兴奋是不是？你真是个邪恶的小坏蛋。”韦德在里面踢了踢水。

彼得笑了一声，他的事已经都做完了，即使他现在又困又累，他还是想进去陪着韦德，跟他讲讲话。他搬了一把椅子进去，坐在了浴缸旁边。

“好吧，说实话，我还从来没有被人这样盯着洗澡过，奇妙的新体验。”韦德把身子沉进水里，他的面罩也一起浸湿了，他咕噜噜地喷出了一串气泡，“这感觉很怪……褒义的那种。”

“你刚才还全裸着走来走去，现在却感觉不好意思了？”彼得支起下巴笑着看他。

“这不一样。”韦德拿起水面上的小黄鸭玩了一会儿，远远地冲男孩喷出一束水。

彼得敏捷地躲了过去。他刚刚在这池热水里洒了些消毒杀菌的浴盐，现在韦德全身都散发着热乎乎的柑橘味。换了几次水之后，他的身上已经干净了，只是他的面罩仍然糊着血，彼得有些犹豫，但还是说出了口：“韦德，你要不要摘掉面罩，洗干净脑袋上的伤，让它也透透气？”

雇佣兵怔了一下。

“抱歉，我不是在要求你必须摘下面罩……只是，我就是觉得这样闷着不太好，”彼得慌忙补充着，从椅子上站了起来，“如果你不乐意我待在这儿，我可以去外面。”

“别离开。”韦德拉住了他的手腕，湿漉漉的掌心熨着他的皮肤，“没事的，宝贝，我也不是那么的……排斥。你知道？我也常常就这样上街去，把其他人吓个半死，这也挺有趣的。我就是不太想吓到你。谁都不想在喜欢的人面前露出最糟糕的样子，是不是？”

“你不可能吓到我的。”彼得重新坐了下来，他轻柔地拍了拍韦德发烫的手背，“你想不想试试？”

韦德收回了手，他捏住了面罩：“其实我也有稍微好看一点的样子。虽然这一脸烂皮已经没救了，但是也分状态好坏，如果它没有受伤，又度过了很长一段时间的平稳期，就能容光焕发……现在无疑是最惨烈的那一种，绝对和带血的蛋蛋长得一模一样。”

“那听起来好痛。”彼得对这个形容皱起眉毛，“不过，相信我，韦德，我什么都能接受。”

“好吧，好吧……小男孩，现在我要转过背去，把脸稍微洗一洗，你可以看一会儿我性感的背肌解闷。”韦德在浴缸里转了个身，干脆地脱下他的面罩扔到旁边，他坑坑洼洼的脑袋上有结住的疤和血痕，他低下头埋进水里，用手掌搓洗着自己的脸颊和脑袋，他臂膀和后背坚硬的肌肉块紧张地收缩着，新的血迹在水里化开。

彼得没有催促，他安静地等待着。雇佣兵在洗完后也迟迟没有转过身来，他的每一寸肌肉都呼吸着，伸展和舒张，他光秃秃的脑袋上已经不再流下血水，愈合之后只有暗色的疤痕。

“我要转身了。”韦德深呼吸了一口，“你做好准备了吗，宝贝，需要我倒数吗？你想要三秒，五秒还是十秒？”

“不用那些，只要你准备好的时候转身就行了。”彼得的心跳也变快了，他期待地注视着韦德的后脑勺。

“好，那我要转身了！我要转过来了，”韦德给自己打着气，捏了捏橡皮小鸭子，“该死，我真的要转身了！”

彼得跟他一样紧张，他耐心地等待着对方一遍遍地鼓励自己。在韦德又说了一次之后，他终于动着身子转向了他。

“怎么样？恐怖吗？”韦德说话的时候眼睛根本不敢看他，他的视线到处乱跑，从自己的手心移到浴室的地面又移到彼得的裤子上，他焦躁地捏着橡皮鸭子，脸上不安地涨起红色，他拍了拍水面，溅起的水珠挂在了他的睫毛上。

“不恐怖，挺可爱的。”彼得试着靠近了一点，他注意到雇佣兵有一个要往后缩的动作，但他很快控制住了自己。

“没人会对这张脸说可爱，宝贝，我看是你的伤口让你的脑子发昏了。”韦德这时终于瞥了他一眼，他蓝色的眼睛里藏着忐忑和小心翼翼，他飞快地垂下眼睛，“天，我现在真正地觉得在你面前一丝不挂了，我像个被盯着洗澡的五岁小屁孩。”

彼得柔软地笑了笑：“这很公平，以前总是我在你面前一丝不挂。”

“你让我哑口无言，宝贝。”韦德的手指来回捋着浴缸里的水，他注意到男孩的目光一直停留在他的脸上，这让他焦虑极了。

“我能摸摸吗？”彼得试探地探出一只手，他从未摸过韦德的脸。

“当然，甜心，来吧，但愿你会喜欢这种特别的手感。”韦德立即靠过来，双手搭在浴缸边，像一只听话的大狗狗，他闭上了眼睛。

彼得先伸出一只手轻抚他发热的脸颊和坚固的下巴。接着他的手指按在无毛的眉骨上，顺着他挺拔的鼻梁往下滑，他甚至揉了揉深邃的眼眶，小心地摸他的睫毛，雇佣兵打了个哆嗦，彼得用双手捧住他的脸，问：“你能睁开眼睛看着我吗，韦德？你都不看我。”

“我看过你了，我刚刚就看过了。”韦德只睁开了左眼又飞速闭上了。

“是啊，加起来可能还不到两秒。”彼得轻轻揉压他的脸，贴得更近了一些，呼吸打在对方的鼻尖上，“你为什么不看我呢？”

“好，我看，我看行了吧？你真是个小小的麻烦鬼。”韦德的嘴唇被男孩的手掌挤成了小鱼的样子，他凝视着男孩眼底甜蜜又柔情的光，他有点陶醉在这样的焦糖风暴里了，“高兴了吗，小宝贝？”

那双蓝色的眼睛里倒映着彼得的脸，他没意识到自己一直在傻笑，他不知道韦德对他做了什么，心脏震动的频率使他为之颤抖，那些细碎的甜蜜像混入血液的糖浆，暖和地淌过他全身，他的手腕快要失掉力气，他赶在那之前吻住了韦德嘴唇上的疤痕，他亲了它一下，又蹭了蹭韦德的鼻子。

“我爱你。”他说，“韦德，我爱你。”

“你，你说什么？”韦德差点咬到了自己的舌头，他眨着眼的模样像个无知少年。

“我爱你。”彼得又说了一遍，并且在韦德自我怀疑之前说，“这不是幻觉，这是真的，我就在你身边，韦德。”

他们的信息素像是夏日汽水里的小泡泡，一边爆破一边化在一起，潮湿的浴室里飘满了他们暂时融合的味道。

韦德久久地望进他的眼睛里，看起来像是接受了这个，他抬起手握住彼得的手背：“再说一遍。”

“我爱你。”

“再说一遍。”

“我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你……”彼得红着脸不停地说，直到韦德吻住了他。他那么疯狂用力地吻着他，像一只从水里跃出的人鱼。他慢慢把彼得推到了地上，又因为顾忌他背部的伤把他搂进了怀里。他的衣服又被打湿了一些，韦德的身体很烫，那些坚实的肌肉块像城墙那样围住他，他正在他的怀里丧失力量。

一吻结束后彼得有些晕乎，他靠在韦德的肩膀上喘气，这时对方突然问：“你第一次跟我一起呆到了天亮，你婶婶那边……”

“别担心，我在找你的路上就给她留了语音，说我去找我男朋友啦。”彼得调皮地吐吐舌头，“对，我跟她提过你了，不过我没有说太多，她只知道我有个alpha男朋友。”

“她同意？她真的不介意自己的宝贝侄子跟一个又丑又危险的雇佣兵搞上？”韦德实实在在地发出了一声惊呼。

“嘿！别这么说好吗？”彼得捏了一下他的鼻子，“她会喜欢你的，她还邀请你上我们家吃晚餐——当你准备好的时候。所以……别有什么压力。”

“好……吧。她真好。”韦德再一次不知道说什么了，这个男孩让他的所有脑细胞都进入了舒适的休眠状态，“你快回去了，对吗？”

“嗯，我得先回去，听我婶婶跟我谈谈半夜跑出去找男朋友的事，或许？”彼得问，“你一个人没问题吧？”

“当然没问题，宝贝！我可以跟我的小鸭子们玩，抱着我的青春期小腿讲讲故事什么的。”韦德站起来又跨进了浴缸里，水已经变冷了。

“那我先走啦，晚上我会过来的。”彼得只捡起了地上的面罩戴好，洗净烘干的制服被他拿在手里，“对了，虽然我对你说了我……呃，爱你。但这并不意味着我就会对你这八天不闻不问了，首先，你得好好想想怎么告诉我昨天的事。”

韦德着迷地看着小蜘蛛严肃又害羞的样子，他身上穿的都是他的衣物，对他来说过长的牛仔裤被男孩卷了几层才露出脚踝。他将手指并拢抵在脑门上划出一道线：“当然，你可以随意地尽情地用各种道具审问我，长官！”

彼得荡出去的时候已经过了早上七点半了，风穿进过宽的袖口抚着他敏感的皮肤，夏日炎热的气流像是在挠痒痒。他不知道梅婶会不会责备他，就算她同意了他们在一起，大概也还是会对这件事感到担忧，更何况他还穿了韦德的衣服回去。

41

他从上午九点一直睡到下午四点。梦里的光线模糊又明亮，透着光的宝石粉末和彩色的羽毛在他眼前飘来飘去，街道上的人声和车辆来往的杂音流进他的耳朵里，他一直保持着半梦半醒的浅眠状态。受过伤的身体已经痊愈了，肌肉呈现出一种舒服的酸软感觉。他像是被全部打碎之后又重生了一遍。

醒过来后他把到处都是血迹的房间打扫干净，然后喷了空气清新剂。他觉得今天真是不可思议，他居然在认真地打扫自己的住处。

“接下来就等着我们的蜘蛛宝宝过来好啦。”韦德打开了一包水果软糖，他尝过太多血腥味了，现在他要尝点甜的。韦德把一颗葡萄味的软糖丢进嘴里，电视新闻正在报道蜘蛛侠抓到了走私非法武器的罪犯之一，其他人仍然在逃。

“操，小蜘蛛居然去过了！难怪他受了伤，那边都他妈的爆炸了！”韦德把糖都洒了一地，“对啊，蠢货们，逃得远远的吧，最好别再踏入这块区域，否则我会把你们削成肉片喂鸽子。”

_想好怎么跟他说这几天的事了吗？_

“这还用想？他问什么就说什么呗，我们又没杀人，也没干违法的事。”韦德转了转眼珠子，“等等，偷车算吗？”

_绝对算。_

“好吧，那只是小事，我最后温柔地把它停在路边了，它的主人会找到的，我还留了一个带血的死侍面罩，他可以高价拍卖给我的粉丝。”韦德拆了一包新的，抓起一把糖塞进嘴里，又嫌弃它们太甜从而一口吞了下去。

现在他想起男孩对他告白的时候还是会心跳加速，也还是有点不太相信这件事。任何美好的，甜蜜的，温馨的爱似乎从来就不属于他。

“他到底爱上我什么了？”韦德有点困惑。

_或许我们该问问他。_

“对！我们是该问问他，现在就出发，用我的寻人雷达探测一下我的宝贝Omega在哪里。”韦德往脑袋上扣好帽子，并习惯性地把死侍面罩揣进兜里，但他不打算戴，“也许在那之前，我们该先问问他的名字。”

_说得对。_

韦德在蜘蛛侠巡逻的几个街区反复地逛来逛去，已经是黄昏了，橙红色的夕晖穿透浅浅的云层落在地上，光与路面折射的角度诞生了一个星形的小彩虹，在七彩的光溅开的时候，他看到蜘蛛侠刚帮助完一位老奶奶，正贴在甜甜圈的广告牌上稍作休息。

这是一幅很可爱的画面，适合一见钟情，韦德想。他总是很容易爱上别人，然后受伤，这就像他的伤口和自愈因子的关系。等他愈合之后，就会拍拍身上的灰尘继续追逐下一个虚幻的影子，他一直以来的感情生活就像个得不到好结果的怪圈。或许他该怪丘比特在他一个人身上放了太多支箭，把他射得伤痕累累。

“嗨，蜘蛛侠！”韦德站在咖啡屋旁边的拐角处冲男孩挥手，“介意占用一点你的时间吗？”

小蜘蛛惊讶地低头望向他，很快，他从那块大甜甜圈广告牌上飞下来，像一片羽毛那样降落在他的对面，他的声音带着笑意：“当然，先生，有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

韦德俯在他耳边轻轻地问：“我可以知道你的名字吗？”

蜘蛛侠猛地抬起了头。他不能摘面罩，但韦德仍然看出了他是那么高兴，像是快要哭了。接着，男孩踮起脚尖，在他的耳边用棉花糖似的声音回复道：“我叫彼得，彼得帕克。”

“彼得。”韦德轻声念他的名字，上下唇的撞击，舌尖轻轻划过齿根，多么讨人喜爱的音节。

他的男孩稍微拉开了一点面罩，他柔软的唇角弯了起来，他想让韦德看到他在笑。

那时韦德想的是，他再也不需要追逐下一个幻影了。他不再需要爱神之箭了，因为这是他最后一次坠入爱河。

FIN

番外

<邻居>

比尔搬到这儿的主要目的是为了完成他的手稿，幸运一点的话，他还希望自己能试着开始新的生活。这栋公寓里的住民很少，可能是因为它的价格或位置不够令人满意，但是比尔不在乎，他正需要一个无人打扰的环境。

除了作品以外，他也会随性地在日记簿里记录心情和日常小事。其中一页的字被蓝墨水洇得厉害，他以前失手打翻的，现在怎么也读不出原来的内容了。他感到烦躁，指间的烟气熏得他睁不开眼，他已经很久没有清理过发黑的烟灰缸了。跟失眠症一起折磨他的还有隔壁房间的声音。

他没有拜访过他的邻居，搬家后送上些自烤小饼干这种事是十年前的他会做的。他曾经对人充满了兴趣，他喜欢观察不同的人，跟他们交谈，听他们的故事。也许他的好奇心还没死透，他只是不那么主动了。

这两间房的卧室大概只有一墙之隔，否则他不会听得那么清晰。床板轻撞墙体的细微噪音和欢爱时的呻吟混在一起。凌晨两点，他们俩都不太控制自己喘出口的音量。也许他们认为比尔已经睡熟了，当然也很有可能他们根本不知道比尔什么时候搬进来的。

他的邻居白天基本上都保持着绝对的安静，大概是在睡觉，或者根本不在。比尔开始注意到这一点的时候感到了困惑，他没有听到走廊或楼梯间的脚步声，那些动静是在凌晨之后突然出现的。

这个月里他只看到过一个人从房间里走出来，通常是下午。那个高大强壮的男人穿着黑色的兜帽衫，从他的门前路过。比尔用猫眼窥探时没想过对方会突然折回来，那是一张疤痕交纵的可怖的脸，他吓得捂住自己的嘴才不至于大叫出声。对方挑着光秃秃的眉毛越靠越近，几乎要把他的眼球镶到猫眼上。没过多久他就倏地拉开了距离，快乐地哼着歌离开了。

他从未见过另一个人。他甚至不太确定对方的性别和年龄。半夜欢愉的吟声过于尖细和绵软，听起来像个年纪不大的女孩。他们有时也会争吵，那些语速加快的连续吐字的发音又像是个少年。白天的房间里过于安静，像是只有男人独自生活，但在凌晨之后，那个年轻的声音又会出现。

比尔猜想自己是太久没有和人交流才会对他邻居的事如此上心，他不该这么好奇的。有一天晚上他甚至梦到男人囚禁了一个男孩，白天让他睡觉，晚上与他做爱。这个梦把比尔推入了更焦躁的地步，他已经开始想如果这是真的，他是不是应该报警，但是……但是如果男孩也是自愿的呢？

这不重要，比尔想。如果他的年龄很小，这仍然是犯罪。

他艰难地完成着自己的手稿，这些天来他已经摔坏了一支钢笔，笔头落在纸上拉出了难看的毛边。尽管他想一探事实究竟，他还是没有勇气。

一天晚上他听到了枪声，然后是一连串的嘘声和男人快速说着什么的声音，他听不清。一时间他的脑内浮现出了白色墙面上的鲜血，睁大的双眼，碎裂的器官，尸体。

他觉得自己该报警了，可是他不敢确定。

比尔走出房间的时候全身都在发抖，他只是想确认那个男孩是否安好，他的儿子如果还活着大概也是这个年纪。同时他又无法克制地想着如果男人真的是罪犯，打算连他一起杀掉该怎么办……

他还没有决定好要不要按门铃，门已经向里打开了。

开门的是男孩，他身上是汗水味和一点血的味道，他微笑的眼睛柔和得像是榛子巧克力，他侧过身子，半掩着门遮挡屋里的场景：“真的很抱歉！先生，这么晚还吵醒了您。”

男孩的表情鲜活又动人，至少不像是个被虐待的人的模样。比尔稍微松了一口气，迟疑地组织着语言：“我刚刚听到了枪声，想过来确认一下……”

“操，操，操，我的电视！”他听到了男人气急败坏的声音。

“啊，那是我的——我的朋友，他第一次用枪，拿来防身的那种！事实上我们都是第一次研究，不小心走火了，我们俩都吓了一跳！还好没有人受伤！真的很对不起，打扰到您。”如果比尔没有看错的话，男孩这时冲房间里的人使了个眼色。

“是我打扰了！你们都没事就好。”

比尔回到房间之后，还能听到他们在继续争论什么，他听不清楚，谈话最后结束于一阵欢快的笑声。他们应该真的是朋友……是恋人，或许。这一切没有他想象得那么坏，他不该用恶意揣测他们。

那天之后他们大概是有所顾忌比尔，他不再听到夜里的声音了，但他的失眠还是没有好转。这时他就会继续写书，思考接下去的剧情，并在牛皮纸上重新列一遍人物关系。

半个月后的一天晚上，比尔被隔壁的巨大响动惊醒，他这才意识到自己刚才趴在桌上昏昏欲睡，墨水在纸上晕开了一大圈水渍。墙后的动静听起来像是有人滚落到地上，还撞倒了一些家具。他从未听过男孩如此放荡的高声呻吟，他的尖叫声带着颤抖的哭腔，与男人混乱的低语和喘息混在一起。

比尔有些惊讶，他们之前一直是很克制的，但今晚像是陷入了彻底的疯狂。他是一名beta，他听人说起过alpha和omega陷入发情期的模样，也许这就是了。

床头板高速连续地敲击着墙面，男孩一刻不停地发出呜咽和吟叫，那声音很尖，又细软得像只猫咪，时高时低，到后面只是单纯地在啜泣，叫人心疼。

比尔试图忽视他们，那男孩跟他过世的儿子差不多大，他拒绝去想象男孩挨操的样子，但这些生动的声音持续地将画面推入他的脑海。他不禁想着这男孩的父母知道这事吗，他们会同意自己的儿子被另一个年长好多岁的男人这样操吗？

这事不该他管，他决定不再想了，他用吸水巾在那块墨迹上面轻轻按压，他的手也全脏了，被蓝色墨水刻画出一条条掌纹。夏天的晚上也不凉快，汗水把纸张变得又软又湿，他把它们往上移了一些。

他们做了一个小时还没停下来。男孩的嗓子已经有点喊哑了，他抽噎着咳嗽了一会儿，然后是男人安慰的哄他的声音。这之后的动静小了许多，中途甚至完全安静了几分钟，但是每当比尔以为他们完事了的时候，他们就会继续操。

又过了一小时，比尔去床上睡觉了，他不知道他们搞到几点才结束 。

出乎意料的是，男人第二天来敲了他的门，他戴着鲜艳的鸭舌帽和卡通口罩。

“以免我的脸吓到你。”他指了指自己解释道，把盘子的煎饼端给他，“怎样？吃点？我家男孩坚持要我送点什么过来，他觉得我们打扰到了你。我是说，你不会整晚都听着吧，你这个老变态？”

男人的态度和语调令比尔颇为不适，但在他开口之前，对方很快地继续说：“抱歉，我不该那么说，我就是有点焦虑，敏感时期容易暴躁，就像热水里的跳跳糖。”

比尔摇摇头，较为温和地说：“没关系，不过你们的动静确实有点大。”到此为止，他不太想做进一步的交流，于是他把左腿退回屋里，做出一个要关门的动作。

“等一下！你得收着这些煎饼。放心，先生，我做得很好吃的，”男人硬是把盘子挤了一半进他的门缝，“拜托啦？”

“谢谢你。”比尔不想为难他，他看起来是个怪人，但不坏。于是他收下了他的好意。热腾腾的薄饼大概是刚刚煎好的，上面浇了一层蜂蜜，浓郁的香味很快覆盖了屋里的烟味和墨水味，比尔这才发现自己确实饿了。

这天是他第一次看到男孩从房间里走出来，比尔把空的盘子递给他并真诚地道了谢，还夸赞了食物的美味。

“真的？谢谢您，先生！他会很高兴的！”男孩宽松的T恤盖不住他身上的痕迹。颜色变淡的吻痕几乎遍布了他的脖颈和锁骨，消失在圆领处。注意到比尔的视线，他的脸颊慢慢地变红了，他不自然地抬起手摸了摸脖子，试图徒劳地遮盖这些爱痕。

“是我要谢谢你们。”比尔不想让男孩感到不自在，他礼貌地笑了笑就关上了门。

可能是因为比尔夸了他的手艺，那之后男人无聊的时候就会来敲他的门，只不过他的语调还是这么让人不舒服。

“老家伙，你在干嘛呢？你都不用工作吗？”他穿着洞洞鞋坐在比尔的沙发上，他换了新的口罩和帽子，“你知道的，一个人待在家有点无聊，我也一个人，你也一个人，所以我过来啦，把我们俩都从这种困境里解救出来！”

“我在写小说，这就是我的工作，而且我一点都不无聊。”比尔的言下之意是让男人别再烦他了。

但是对方完全没有领会到这一点，他托着脸冲他眨眼：“这可真有意思，能告诉我是什么样的故事吗？不过最好说快点，我马上就会失去兴趣的。”

这回比尔笑了，他无奈地摇摇头。

他问：“你的男孩呢？他不在家吗？”

“哦……他要上课，他还在读大学呢。我得乖乖等着他空了以后再来找我。”男人用手给自己扇了扇风，“你这里好热。”

“不如你回到自己的房间？”这是个提出建议的好时机，有这个男人像个多动症儿童似的在他背后转来转去，他根本没办法静下心来写作。

“好吧，我再呆一小会儿就走。”男人在他身后踱步，“唔……你介意我问几个问题吗？”

“要看是什么样的问题，”比尔看向他，“你可以试试。”

“我想知道，我就是想知道……像您这样年纪的人是怎么看我的？我需要做什么改变吗，我该怎么做，才能得到你们的一点喜欢？或者稍微看顺眼一点也行？”男人突然地蹲在比尔面前，仰视着他，眼睛飞快地转来转去，“我下周要见他的家人了。其实我不该说这事儿的，但我没人能说了……”

这话让比尔起了一点怜悯之心。他是永远不可能会喜欢这个男人的，毕竟在他看来，他要改的地方实在太多了。

“你的帽子和口罩……你要这样去见那男孩的家人？”比尔放下了笔，他用大拇指抹了抹手上脏掉的墨迹，同时看向了他。

男人愣了一下，点头：“我的脸是恐怖片活海报。我不想把她吓出心脏病。”

比尔见过他的脸，他能理解男人所说的。不过他还是决定劝说他用本来面貌见人：“你自己都不认可自己，还巴望其他人认可你？”

“该死的，这不是你说的这么简单的！人人都这么跟我说！操，说真的，谁会想看这张脸啊，也许我的宝贝不介意，但是……”男人很快注意到了自己的语气，他一下子噤了声。静默了大概十秒才接着说，“抱歉。就算我认可了自己，别人也不一定认可我。”

这话是真的。比尔暂时想不出什么理由反驳，他仍然不喜欢他，但他也觉得他没有那么糟，反倒像个吓坏了的孩子。他的心理年龄一定很小。

“房间里这么热，你该试着摘下帽子和口罩。”比尔说。

男人慢慢睁大了眼睛：“怎么，你对我的脸有兴趣？还是别了吧，你会吓死的，老家伙。你有心脏病和高血压吗？”

比尔摇了摇头，实际上这是一次作弊，他之前就已经见过男人的脸了，但这也许是一次能鼓励他的机会，所以他选择骗他。

“你不是想知道我这个年纪的人怎么看你吗？”

他盯着比尔看了五秒，从口袋里掏出手机握在手里，认真地说：“如果你被吓晕了我马上就拨打急救电话。”

“我不会的。”比尔忍不住笑了。

他深吸一口气，先是摘下了口罩，露出他满是伤痕的脸颊，他垂着眼睛问比尔：“怎么样？你还行吗，老先生？”

比尔平静地点点头。这会儿男人诧异地挑眉看向他，然后脱下帽子露出脑袋，比尔仍然冲他点头表示可以接受。

“好吧，你是视力不好还是感官迟钝之类的？无意冒犯。”男人眨了眨眼，表情很是生动。

事实上男人从一开始讲话就充满了冒犯，比尔现在都有点习惯了。

“自信点儿，看着对方的眼睛讲话，不要太在意自己的脸。”比尔设想了一下他们俩共进晚餐的场景，“如果是我，我可以接受。”

“真的？”他的眼睛发亮，跳起来抱了比尔一下，“我爱死你了，老家伙，我一开始还在抱怨你为什么要搬过来，现在我觉得你是个大好人。”

比尔又笑了一下，他的想法是没错的，这个男人就是个没长大的疯小孩。

下周五是个好天气，比尔撕日历纸的时候才发现男人担忧的那一天来得这么快。男孩扛着两把椅子从楼道里快步走过来，比尔为他的力气所惊讶，他托举东西的样子就好像它们只是毫无重量的纸片，他甚至还一边跟走在前面的男人轻松地开玩笑，他们俩都挺爱讲一些无聊的冷笑话，甚至还能互相接话顺着扯很久。

等隔壁完全关上门之后，比尔就投入了自己的故事，不再关注他们了。他偶尔听到细碎的准备晚餐和移动桌椅的响动。他也站起来打扫了一下屋子，终于彻底清洗了满是污迹的烟灰缸。

傍晚，他给自己叫的外卖到了，他打开门看到男孩也跑了出来，他笑着点头跟比尔打招呼。

“今天我婶婶过来。”他从比尔门前走过去的时候解释，“我去接她。”

“晚上过得开心。”比尔也冲男孩笑了笑。他坐在餐桌旁的时候透过落地窗看到男孩正在迎接一位妇人，他上前拥抱了她一下，两人说笑着往里面走。比尔不禁想到隔壁正在等待的男人，他应该很紧张吧。他回想起了多年前的自己，想起他的妻儿。

他收拾完餐后垃圾就一起装进包装袋，打算待会儿再出去扔。再次回到书桌前时他重新灌了一次墨，开启了新的一章。整个晚餐时间他几乎没听到什么声音，大概是因为他太沉浸在自己的工作和回忆里了。

几个小时后，那位女士敲响了他的门，她的笑容和男孩一样温暖亲切，她端着一个漂亮的盘子问他：“先生，您想来点纸杯蛋糕吗？这是我自己做的。我听韦德说他受到了您的照顾。”

比尔猜想着这大概是那个男人的名字。他不自觉地为对方放下了心，这个男孩的家人是这么的温柔与善解人意。

“谢谢您。我也受到了他的照顾，他煎的薄饼很好吃。”比尔接过了蛋糕冲她微笑，下意识地觉得自己该为男人说几句好话，“他人不错。”

女士笑得眯起眼，点了点头：“我刚刚也尝过了，真的太美味了！他是个有趣的人，我都好久没这么开心过啦……我希望他们没有太打扰到您。”

是挺打扰的，尤其是……韦德。比尔这么想着，却没有说出口，他只是笑了笑，回复她：“他们很有活力，让我想起了年轻那会儿，这挺好的。”

“他们真是可爱的一对，是不是？”

比尔看到她这样诚挚地笑着时，就觉得一切都没有问题了。两个月以来头一次他感到真正的平静，而这种温暖竟然是素不相识的人带给他的。

“是啊。”他也笑了。

FIN

<相遇之前>

彼得卷入了连环杀人案件，他差一点就能抓到那个罪犯了，警方对他的追捕使他不得不先自己藏身。

他成为蜘蛛侠还不到一年，这其中被误解的次数多得令人意想不到。他数不清自己多少次对举着枪的警察们说，嘿，我是你们这一边的，我是来帮忙的！但不管他怎么说都没有用，没有人信任他，甚至有人冲他开枪。这大概是因为他们被吓坏了，更别说他还穿了这么一身。

这只是普通的一天。晚上七点，他还躲在一座废弃大楼里回不了家，好极了。他只希望梅婶别太担心。他得尽快……尽快……

突然响起的蜘蛛感应带动他的身体往左侧闪避，一颗子弹打穿了他身后的钢板。

“趴在地上，不要反抗，否则我们就要开枪了！”一束强光照在他的头顶，暴露了他的位置。

你们已经开枪了。彼得在心里反驳着，迅速地从光下跳开。有一整个队伍进了大楼，从不同的方向包围，他必须赶在那之前找到一个突破口，在不被抓到也不伤害他们的前提下逃走。他不能被警察抓到，他们会揭下他的面罩，暴露他的身份。

大楼的每一层都被警方人员覆盖了，彼得看到一束束光扫射着，他脖子上的冷汗顺着背脊不断地下滑。他倚在楼梯的转角处，听着从四面八方而来的脚步声。

好吧，彼得，想想，好好想想！我该从哪儿走？

他不能直接从南北侧的窗跳出去，那无疑会把自己暴露在所有人的视线中，每层楼的出口都有人把守，前门和后门应该也已经被封锁了，他们找到他只是时间问题。

彼得跳到了天花板上，他像一只真正的爬虫类那样无声地移动着，颠倒的视野里，全副武装的警方人员正举着枪一步步地前行，手电筒照亮了宽阔的空间，灰尘颗粒在蓝色的光束里飘来飘去。

他本以为自己可以顺利地躲过与这一个分队的正面交锋，但一只老鼠窜过去的动静暴露了他。

“蜘蛛侠在这里！”其中一人用手电筒扫到了他。瞬间，无数把枪对准了他。

哦拜托！

“从上面下来，抱着头趴在地上！”

不能被抓到不能被抓到……彼得敏捷地往后方跳开，雨点般的子弹向他袭来，尖叫的蜘蛛感应刺得他头痛极了，从四面八方而来的伤害让他一时不知道该往哪里躲，蛛网发射器的存货剩得不多了，他必须得留着它到不得已的时候再用。

子弹同时擦过了他的肩膀和小腿，鲜血暴露在白光下格外刺眼。

“天，他的动作可真快。”

“他受伤了，走不远的。”

“我们要抓到他了！”

彼得藏在了储物室里。他知道自己滴下的血液直接暴露了他的踪迹，他们很快就会循着血液找到他。他掀开了天花板的窗口，有一条黑暗狭窄的通道，刚好他一人通过，他必须用匍匐的姿势才可以挤进去。他犹豫着，不知道自己该不该进去。如果里面是一条死路呢？他们找到他之后，往通道里开火怎么办，他连躲的地方都没有。

这个想法让他打起了寒战。彼得飞快地从里面出来，躲到了门后。他观察了一会儿地上的血迹，也许他可以做个错误指引，为自己争取一些时间。

他往三个不同方向留了血迹。他捂了一会儿肩膀的伤处，把沾血的掌印留在了墙上。做完这些，他已经听到了人声，他很快就会被两个交汇的分队包围。彼得用蛛网扎住自己流血的伤口，冲到了刚刚被他支开一队人的楼道口。

争取到的时间没有想象中的那么久，他们像是铁了心似的一定要在今晚抓到他，彼得正面遇到了一队人。

“举起双手！”

“等一等！伙计们，放下枪吧，听我说……”

“闭嘴！要不然我们就开火了！”

在这个距离开枪的话他可能会有危险，而他们还在接近。彼得一边后退一边举起双手，他必须得想想更好的办法，他得……

奇怪的事发生了。眼前的人陆续倒地，他们的膝盖，手腕，脚踝突然中枪，那些精确又快速的子弹不知道是从什么方向来的，彼得没有搞明白，不过他立马逮住了这个机会，转身就跑。

这些子弹很可能出自一把狙击枪。他没有队友，这么久以来他都是一个人作战，是谁帮助了他？对方是好人还是坏人？他为什么要帮他？

彼得听到背后传来大叫和混乱的指挥声，他回头确认了几眼，没有人死亡，只是不同程度的受伤使得不少人暂时举不起枪。

他的突破口出现了。他出去的路顺畅无比，像是有人在很远的地方帮他扫除障碍。彼得为这个想法感到困惑不已，但他的大脑决定先把这件事放一放。

就跟彼得想的一样，前门与后门聚集了不下十辆警车，无数把枪对准出口。他不能走这两个地方。

彼得绕到了大楼西面的小窗口，用手肘砸碎了玻璃，钻了出去，地上的人们齐齐举起了枪管，但不到一秒，他们的手臂和大腿被子弹打穿。彼得安全地荡了过去，他发射着仅剩的蛛丝，穿梭在大楼之间，他只想快点回家，见到梅。

皇后区。

韦德受雇来暗杀一名连环杀人犯。对于这种人渣他考虑了有趣的死法。比如用武士刀削掉他的四肢，剖开他的肚子，让他惨兮兮地尖叫一段时间，再捅烂他的大脑。不能怪他残忍，这可都是这名罪犯用过的手段，韦德只是把它们组成了一套。

他很快注意到蜘蛛侠也在追捕这个渣滓。他在不杀他的前提下试图把他捆起来上交警方。

_他可真是个天真宝宝。_

_他一定还没被这个垃圾世界污染过。_

“让我们看看他是怎么做的？”韦德在半年前听说了蜘蛛侠的存在，对他的印象除了新的正派英雄，好身材，红蓝紧身衣以外几乎没有别的了。也许还有一点好奇心。实际上他不认同蜘蛛侠的做法，这没什么针对性，只是他很难认同任何理想主义的做法。

跟他预料得差不了多少，蜘蛛侠被那帮愚蠢的条子绊住了手脚，渣滓逃了，条子们放着真正的坏蛋不抓，却派出大量人手围捕一个傻乎乎的无害小英雄。

韦德把那名杀人犯堵到死胡同里的时候耸了耸肩，他几乎是在笑了：“你一定会后悔自己逃了的。我猜人生就是这么操蛋，是不是？你以为自己逃脱了，其实你掉进了一个更可怕的兔子洞。”

“神经病，你他妈是谁？”对方露出了一个无畏的张狂的笑。

“欢迎来到我的猎奇秀，我是死侍。”韦德的武士刀落下了，冰冷的利刃上溅满新鲜的血液，他低头看着地上分裂的四肢，把一个橡皮球塞进了他的嘴里，“别叫啦，你对自己的小把戏还满意吗？我猜你一定很喜欢这种死法。”

最终他还是削去了他的半个脑袋，并给他的雇主打电话确认打入账户的钱。他本打算离开的，任务完成他就不该逗留更久自找麻烦。但他回想起了被封锁在大楼里的蜘蛛侠。那只小蜘蛛能顺利逃走吗？

韦德挑了把合适口径的狙击枪，选了一座视野和距离都不错的楼顶，他通过瞄准镜看到条子们在冲一个方向步步逼近，蜘蛛侠的身影被挡在墙后，但他应该就在那里。韦德决定帮帮他。

_我们真是大好人。_

_那小虫子得好好谢谢我们。_

刺客的本能让他首先瞄准了一颗颗脑袋，不过韦德很快撤开了：“嘿！咱们要杀的是那些坏人！虽然条子们很蠢，但不至于被射爆脑袋好吗？”

_是你自己瞄准的。_

“不，是你们。”韦德晃了晃脑袋，他现在的状态和记忆都是一片混乱，在他理顺之前，他最好别做出什么会让自己后悔的事情。

于是他对准了不致命却足以拖时间的位置开枪。他觉得自己就像是在玩一个不那么刺激的游戏，没有人能威胁得到他，他们只是供他练习的目标。

_不爆头完全不爽。_

他的子弹一路护送蜘蛛侠到了西面的窗口。又是死角。他挪了个位置，站起来扛着枪对准地上的蠢货们。

接着，红蓝制服的英雄像一只自由的小鸟那样飞出了牢笼。

_我们救了他。_

_我们做了好事。_

“我该要点报酬的，你们觉得呢？”得到同意的声音后，韦德悠闲地在皇后区住了三天。他不知道条子们要花多久才会猜到那个渣滓是他杀的，再转而开始通缉他。在这之前，他可以好好考虑一下该向小蜘蛛提点什么样的要求。

他最近喜欢在自己的枪上写点东西，画涂鸦之类的，所以他要去找小蜘蛛，让他也在枪身上写点东西。

“我该怎么做才能吸引他的注意力？”韦德没有戴面罩，“就这么去怎么样？看看他会不会被咱们的脸吓哭，这一定很好玩，哈哈哈。”

他把枪插到自己的后腰裤带上，决定去问小英雄要点报酬。

这不过分，对吧？

全文完


End file.
